Star Wars - Rise of Darth Titus
by Zachary Osgood
Summary: This is a Star Wars story that falls between Episode II (Attack of the Clones) and right before Episode III (Revenge of the Sith), this also takes place in the Clone Wars TV series. Summary : Brejik, Naman, and Sadike Ular are Mandalorian siblings and the last of the warrior clan Wak Siev. In a tale of fate, the three train to be Jedi, but one's destiny leads down a darker path.
1. Prelude

STAR WARS : Rise of Darth Titus

The galaxy is at the beginning of the Clone Wars. The Confederacy and the Republic battle on planets ranging in almost every system. On the planet of Mandalore, Brejik Ular with his siblings Naman and Sadike run a ring of petty crimes in the streets of Keldabe. Brejik, in a constant search for the group of Mandalorian brutes who murdered his parents.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

She never packed much since her exile to the Outer Rim, after the fall of the Republic and the execution of Order 66. In fact, the most she ever really settled was only briefly on the moon of Raada. That was until the Empire came to Raada and she found herself fighting in another war, all while trying to hide her past as a Jedi Padawan. Although she refused to be called a "Jedi", she left the Order years ago and no longer carried the title of Jedi.

Ahsoka moved from planet to planet in order to avoid being detected by the Empire. She works under the name Fulcrum and as the head of Rebel Intelligence. She was given the position a while back by Alderaan's senator, Bail Organa, but the position still feels new. She trusts Bail; she knows and feels that it is in his best interests to help the galaxy and protect his daughter.

Jarvana is a very run down hotel. Ahsoka thought that the location would be perfect for a hide out for a few days and to relay Imperial secrets to the Rebels. The majority of occupants in the hotel are just smugglers and traveling salesmen looking for a night's sleep. Ahsoka thought that the building is so dilapidated, Stormtroopers wouldn't take any interest in making any routine searches. She's not even certain that the people in the building have valid ID's, something she certainly does not have.

Ahsoka holds down on the voice dilator button, "The Empire has decreased their defenses in order to attract Rebels. It's a trap. Once you enter the reservoir they will signal for the rest of their forces. Do not go near it."

The green Twi'lek crosses her arms, clearly she is frustrated by the change of plan. They had been planning for weeks to pull a raid on an Imperial supply reservoir in the Lothal Sector.

She sighs, "Understood. Keep us informed on any changes. We need to resupply for another drop, and soon."

"I will search further, stay strong. Fulcrum out."

The hologram fades out and the room goes dark again. Ahsoka takes her hood, that she got from Bail, off her tall montrals that have grown since her skirmish on Raada.

Ahsoka doesn't know much about the contact Bail gave her. She doesn't even know the Twi'lek's name. Bail at least provided her with her groups codename, "Phoenix". From what Ahsoka does know, Phoenix has been active in the Lothal Sector. They have been running mercy missions to some of the planets and moons most affected by the Empire. Phoenix steals food and rations from the Empire and gives them to those who are starving. The Empire, however, has taken notice of the recent raids, and in turn have made attempts to capture the thieves.

She walks to the window, leans into the wall, and looks through the blinds. The streets of Tunka City are quiet at night. The Thakwaash pass the hotel with their only concern being their own business. There are humans and other offworld species, but most are just drifters that are looking to keep their distance from the Empire. The Empire does have some presence on Thakwaa, it's very little, but still enough to keep Ahsoka on her toes.

The Empire has tried before to have a military occupation on the small planet. However the Thakwaash have made it difficult for the Empire to settle in. Not that the Thakwaash necessarily hate the Empire, not that they like them either. The problem is that Thawaash tend to have unpredictable moods and have lashed out before on Imperial troops. Due to their shier size and strength, Stormtroopers are no match to them in close combat.

A small patrol of Stormtroopers stop in front of the hotel. The patrol's commander looks up at the hotel, specifically in Ahsoka's direction. Ahsoka doesn't pull away from the window, she doesn't want to raise the commanders alarm. So instead she looks away from the patrol and waits for them to leave. The commander waves his hand in the air motioning for the patrol to keep moving. He looks away from the Jarvana and continues on his route without giving the hotel a second look.

Typically the Empire sets up a notice of new laws—set to all citizens of a planet they occupy. Thakwaa however has had no notice. There is no curfew, raise in work hours, limit in food supply, and the cantinas haven't been limited on their liquor sales. Ahsoka knows it's not like the Empire to simply overlook their policies. No, she thinks there is something more to the Empires sudden gesture of kindness. Likely they are trying to gain the support of the Thakwaash, or since there is little military on the planet, they don't want to set the Thakwaash in another mood.

Two particular people catch her eye as they walk down the street. One, a male human, and the other a Rodian, only she can't tell what gender it is. She can however tell they are distraught by something. Every now and then they look over their shoulder as if they are being followed. Ahsoka can also see a sense of worry on their face. There is very little crime and influence on Thakwaa, the planet is of no concern to the Black Sun or any other syndicate. Ahsoka rules that it must be the Empire they are being cautious about.

Still, She thinks to herself, Everyone is cautious around the Empire. But these two are acting as if they are trying to hide something.

Ahsoka decides to investigate the two strange offworlders for herself. She puts her hood over her montrals and it casts nicely over her face. At night it is near impossible to make out her face. She locks the door to her room as she leaves. There isn't anything in her room to steal, nor anything that would raise suspicion if the Empire ever decided to search the building. She has her backpack and supplies on her ship which she kept hidden in a cave not that far along the vast plains outside of the city. The cave is well hidden and far enough that if need be she can make a quick escape.

The only things she does carry with her are a holopad and voice dilator for her to communicate with Phoenix. A bag she carries at her side with a handful of credits and a couple ration packs. She is also wearing her weapons belt that she uses to carry her lightsabers. However, she left her blades hidden in the cave. She doesn't carry them unless she knows she needs to. If the Empire captured her and found her lightsabers, they would know she is a Jedi and connect her to the what happened on Raada. All Ahsoka has for a weapon is a blaster she keeps at her side. It's mostly for show, but it's good to know she has some type of defense if ever needed.

As she walks out the door of Jarvana's lobby, she is stopped by the hotel owner. The raggedy old Thakwaash sits behind his desk and wipes the crumbs of his dinner out his hair. "I need the rest of your payment Ms. Larte." he grumbled through chewing his food.

Ahsoka couldn't give her name when she rented a room, so she put her name down as Sonya Larte. She hopes using Kaeden's name isn't exceeding her friendship boundaries. However considering she is safe on Alderaan and there aren't many Togruta's around named "Larte", she thought using her name this once would be fine.

"I'll get it to you tomorrow," Ahsoka assures, "I have the rest with a friend here in the city."

"Your awfully trusting Ms. Larte. A Thakwaash may one month be perfectly trusting, the next they've spent all your money."

Ahsoka narrows her eyes at him, "I trust him enough. You'll get your money, Jarvana."

Ahsoka exits the lobby and into the street. The night is calm and the air is damp and cool, and the sky is hazy with dark clouds as far as the eye can see. She can faintly hear the wind rustling through the tallgrass on the plains surrounding the city. Ahsoka looks down the street and sees the human and Rodian through a mob of Thakwaash. She follows them carefully, she doesn't want them to notice her.

The two walk into a cantina and Ahsoka goes in not long after. She doesn't stop to look around as she enters the dimly lit watering hole. She navigates around patrons who are having a drink with friends and listening to the band play in the corner. The distinctive smell of ale and smoke lingers in the air. The faint yellow glow of floor lights highlight Ahsoka's face and body. Some of the customers - male species in particular - hoot and whistle as she passes by. Ahsoka rolls her eyes and ignores their antics, she focuses on solely getting to the bar.

She sits on a barstool with her back to the two she followed in. She took quick glances at the two as she walked up to the bar, she knows they're not alone. There are two others who were waiting for them at a booth, they deliberately separated themselves from the other patrons. One is a Thakwaash wearing a pilots jacket. The other a female human wearing the uniform liner of a Imperial walker driver, and a worn leather vest hugs her torso.

The cantina is loud with the banter of customers. Ahsoka ignores the patrons laughing and loud conversations and listens only for the group.

She finds one of their voices and is instantly filled with worry as the man says, "I think we were followed."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

The stolen speeder is left outside Enceri while the Ulars wear cloaks to hide their faces from the ones on the wanted holograms that hover above the streets and on buildings. They enter the market square where vendors and tradesmen offer their merchandise to passing patrons. Across the square is the cantina Ornando said about.

"Do you know what a clone looks like?" Brejik asked walking up to the cantina door.

"Not sure," Naman said, "I trust he will approach us."

The inside of the cantina is dark with a band playing quietly in the corner while Mandalorians and creatures of other worlds quietly talked with each other over drinks. The Ulars sit down in a booth outside the customer's notice.

However one man sitting at the counter doesn't take his eye off the three of them. He too is wearing a cloak. Under the cloak he is wearing a dirty white tunic tucked into his dark grey pants that are bloused into his boots and a blaster sits in its holster at his hip.

"I think we found our guy," Sadike said.

The man gets up and walks over to them, he crosses his arms when he steps up to the booth.

He clears his throat and says, "you three happen to have ever been to Oyu'baat cantina?"

"Yes," Brejik said.

"Do you know the bartender Ornando?"

"Yes. Is your name Krat?"

The man takes his hood off and says, "yes."

This is the first time the Ulars have ever seen a clone before. His skin is tan and eyes brown, his hair is shaved but it is obviously black.

"You must be Sadike," he said shaking her hand, "and whose Brejik and Naman?"

"I'm Naman, and this is my younger brother Brejik."

"What about Ornando?" Brejik says suddenly.

Krat shook his head and sighed, "Death Watch took him after Ornando sent the transmission to me. Whether he is dead or not, I don't know."

"Death Watch. Won't they find us?"

"Possibly. But Enceri is territory of clan Skirata, I doubt Death Watch will be looking to trespass on another clan's territory. Come on now, I'll show you to my home."

Krat walks the Ulars up to a shop with a sign over the door reading accelerators, astromech parts, and more for sale or trade. The shop inside is filled with shelves and crates of ship and droid parts.

Behind the service counter, a female Twi'lek awaits for any customers. She smiles when Krat enters the shop and walks around the counter to give him a hug and kiss.

"You've been gone all night," she says in a soothing voice.

"Ah, but it was worth it," Krat assures, "they got out of Keldabe alive."

Krat takes her side and faces the Ulars.

"This is my wife Tera. Tera, this is Brejik, Naman, and Sadike."

"Nice to meet you. Please, make yourselves at home. Our daughter Malina is in the den."

"Please," Krat says, "this way."

Krat and Terra escort the Ulars past the counter and through a doorway with a tarp over it. Behind it is the den where Krat and Tera's daughter Malina sits at her workbench tinkering and fixing astromech parts. She stands up when she notices the new faces. She removes her spectacles to reveal her gorgeous blue eyes that match her mother's skin. She looks to be about Brejik's age.

"What did the Strill drag in?" Malina smiles and jokingly says.

"Malina be nice," Terra said, "these are those folks from Keldabe we discussed. They will be staying with us for a little while."

"You guys are currently the most wanted criminals across Mandalore."

"For fleeing for our lives?" Sadike presses.

Malina rolls her eyes and turns on the holotable.

"Take a look," she says.

The broadcast announcer states:

"Citizens of Enceri are advised to be alert and report any sightings of the Ular siblings

Naman, Brejik, and Sadike."

Images of the three of them flash in the message.

"The three are wanted for the bombing in Keldabe last night as seen in this found footage taken from a camera at the scene of the crime, unfortunately the camera was destroyed in the blast."

The hologram switches into the video from last night when Death Watch hit the speeder with their rocket. It flashes with the impact from the blast right before the footage cuts off.

"The explosion killed four people and injured five. The Ular siblings are wanted for attempted homicide, theft for stealing a speeder in their getaway, and the disappearance of cantina owner Ornando Galla. If any of these suspects are seen, please report them to the authorities."

The hologram transmission ends and Malina turns the holotable off.

"See?" She says.

"But that wasn't us," Brejik said, "it was Death Watch and they have Oranando."

"That may be true," Krat said, "but until the police figure that out, you're all wanted."

"Not to mention us," Malina says, "for harboring felons."

"Well we're going to help no matter what. I owe Ornando my life, and if this is what he needs then I will see it through."

The rain pours outside while Brejik play a game of Pazaak with Krat as Naman helps Malina repair a holopad and Sadike sleeps on the sofa.

Brejik wants to ask Krat about the Clone War, to know what it's like to fight against an army of droids or how he knows Ornando. However he doesn't know how to ask. Clearly he had to have run for something, but what?

"Ornando said you are a clone." he just blantly states.

Krat paused from the game for a second.

"Yep. CT-16598."

"CT-what?"

"That's my operator number, CT-16598. I got 'Krat' from my men."

"Why'd they call you Krat?"

Krat laughs, "during the war I would lead my men into battle with a loud battle cry. My men say it's as loud as a Krayt Dragon."

"So you were a commander." Naman intervenes.

"Yes, under general Ima-Gun Di."

"Who was he?"

"A Jedi master."

"You served under a Jedi?" Brejik asked.

Krat looks at Naman and Brejik as if they know nothing about the war.

"Well, most clone battalions serve under a Jedi general."

"So then were you in many battles?"

"Yeah," Krat nods his head, "I had been fighting the war since its start on Geonosis."

Sadike sits up evidently listening all along, "then why are you here and not fighting the war."

"I never fought the war, the war fought me. It was after the Battle of Ryloth. Ryloth held a garrison of Republic supplies that dwindled as the Separatists pressed their attack. The entire planet became a battlefield when the droid army invaded, led by Wat Tambor.

Republic forces tried to hold back the army, but like I said, supplies were dwindling. We had help from Ryloth resistance fighters, but it was clear that we would be overrun if we didn't get a supply line fast. Eventually supplies did come and we were able to push Tambor off Ryloth, but at a high cost.

General Ima-Gun Di was killed as well as a good friend of mine, Captain Keeli. With the loss of General Di, our battalion was transferred under the command of another Jedi master named Orb Bandura. We remained on Ryloth to find any fragments of the droid army that remained and after a few months, I was finished with the war. It was then when I faked my death while once on patrol and found a way of Ryloth.

From there I hoped planet-to-planet trying to keep my distance from the Republic, the Separatists, the war."

Brejik cleared his throat, "why did you keep moving?"

Krat smirked, "Brejik, when there are millions of clones, it is not difficult to tell who is one and who isn't."

"So then how did you end up on Mandalore?" Sadike asks.

"After three months of constantly running, I thought it would be best if I tried settling down in the outer rim, Mandalore seemed like the best option. When I arrived in Keldabe I met Ornando at Oyu'baat. He told me that a lot of clone refugees and deserters tend to go to Enceri. He provided me with some money, food, water, and a better life."

Tera walked into the den and sits down next to Krat. Krat places his arm around her with his opposite hand on her leg as he holds her close.

"I met Terra and Malina a month after settling into being a tradesman. I helped get her out of a bad relationship and from there we got married. So now you know my story, now what's yours?"

"Our parents were Mandalorian warriors in the clan Wak Siev." Naman said, "Our mother had a special gift or ability to see into the future. She saw Death Watch spreading chaos across Mandalore. After seeing the vision, Wak Siev fought Death Watch in the efforts to stop them. But in the end, Death Watch destroyed Wak Siev. One of them named Yamar Nurand murdered our parents.

With our parents gone, Ornando took us in and raised us until we started living in the streets on our own. That was until last night when Death Watch found out who we are and is now trying to kill us."

"Well, for now then consider us your family." Terra says.

"You said your mother had abilities?" Krat asks.

"Could see into the future, yes." Sadike answered.

"She sounds to be a Force wielder."

"A what?" Brejik asks.

"A Force wielder. It is a trait amongst the Jedi, both General Gun Di and Bandura used it and spoke of it."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know much about it. However they said it is in all living things, it can be used to levitate objects, control your mind, or even see into the future like your mother."

"Does that mean we are Force wielders?" Naman asks.

"I'm not sure, that can only be answered by a Jedi."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Brejik decided to explore the marketplace to get some fresh air and see what the vendors have to offer. Malina decided to join him.

Brejik left his father's armor back at Krat's house, and instead wears his under armour with a cloak to hide his face.

"I've always loved the marketplace," Malina said, "there seems to be something new every time you go."

"Seeing anything different?"

She laughs, "besides _you_?"

"Besides me."

"Yeah, a good tradesman always has something new."

They pass a vendor with a variety of utility gear. What catches Brejik's eye is a grappling hook sitting on the end of the far table.

"Can I interest you in the grappling hook?" the vendor asks.

"How much is it?" Brejik asks.

"Thirty credits, a good deal for one slightly used."

"I'll give you fifteen."

"Twenty-five."

"Twenty."

The vendor groans, "sold."

The moment Brejik gives the man his twenty credits Malina snatches the grappling hook and starts looking it over.

"I can attach this to your blaster," she said, "or your armor."

"I think I would like that. It would be great on the armor."

She tosses it in the air and catches it, "come on I know where we can test it."

Malina takes off running out of the marketplace.

"Malina wait!" Brejik yells running after.

Malina dodges past people with Brejik right behind her trying to keep up.

Brejik runs into a vender pushing a cart of varos fruit. The cart topples over spilling the fruit everywhere.

"Sorry!" Brejik calls back without stopping.

Now out of the marketplace, Brejik is able to catch up to Malina and runs alongside her.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"We're almost there."

"Where?"

They run out of the town and up to a large grain silo that looms over the town.

"Here. Now you can test the grappling hook." she said handing it to him.

Malina starts climbing up the side of the silo by flipping and spinning on rods sticking out. She stops hanging upside down on a bar looking down at Brejik. Her head tails dangling down towards the ground. Brejik looks away in embarrassment when he sees down Malinas blouse.

She laughs, "well come on. Try it out!"

Brejik takes it and aims up the silo. With the push of the button, the cable launches itself up the silo until it catches on something above. Brejik pushes the retrieve button and starts to ascend up the silo.

Malina gets to the top and watches over the ledge as Brejik gets closer. But suddenly the rope snaps and Brejik becomes overwhelmed with fear as his body becomes lightweight. For a brief moment he feels himself free falling until Malina grabs his wrist and pulls him onto the silo.

Brejik takes a few deep breaths before thanking her.

"I can fix that." Malina says.

Brejik gives a small laugh before noticing the view of the town below.

The setting sun tints the town with oranges and reds, the marketplace can be seen with every tent flapping in the wind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Malina asks.

"Yes, very." Brejik says.

He looks at Malina and sees how beautiful _she_ is in the setting sun. Her eyes shimmer in the light and her smile makes him feel warm inside.

"Have you ever been to Enceri before?" she asks.

"Myself, no. But Naman comes here every now and then to sell stuff at the marketplace."

"Stuff you stole I take it?"

"Well….Yeah."

"What about offworld?"

"Never. My siblings and myself were born on Concordia and for the majority of our life were raised in Keldabe. What about you?"

"I was born in Enceri. My mother was sold as a slave on the black market to the Bralor clan in Norg Bral. When her owner was killed she was able to escape to Enceri where she met my father, she ended up getting herself into an abusive relationship. But it was Krat who threatened to blast his head off if he didn't leave her alone when we met him at his shop. It wasn't long after that when he married her."

"And what about your father?"

"Not sure. Last I knew of him he left for Coruscant. I suppose it would be nice though to go offworld, to see other worlds. But with the Clone War, there are not very many places to go….But right now, I don't think I want to go anywhere else."

"I feel the same."

Brejik and Malina slowly bring their heads together, they feel their hearts beating and Mandalore move beneath them, their lips come close to touching for a kiss when it suddenly starts to rain. Malina laughs at the interruption.

"Here," Brejik says taking off his cloak and putting it on her.

"Thanks," she says before she kisses him.

Malina and Brejik run through the rain trying to get back home. They run through the marketplace and round the corner of the cantina where Brejik smacks into a man standing outside the door, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Brejik said getting up.

He looks at the man's face and he is paralyzed with fear. The man standing in front of him he recognizes as one of the members of Death Watch at Oyu'baat Cantina before they fled.

The warrior takes a good look at Brejik's face before smiling and enters the cantina.

"What's wrong?" Malina asks.

Brejik gathers his thoughts before saying, "that man is a member of Death Watch."

"Padawan wait!" a muffled voice yells.

"Ahsoka no!" another voice calls.

A young Togruta girl comes into focus with two lightsabers at hand. She trashes at a figure cloaked in black wielding a lightsaber that's blade glows red, but she is no match to his power. The cloaked man counters her every move before he uses the Force to raise her from the ground as she gasps for air and claws at her throat.

Brejik wakes up from his nightmare in shock to find Krat's hand covering his mouth. He motions for Brejik stay silent as he points to the monitor in the corner of the room. The screen shows a Death Watch warrior searching the den.

Naman and Sadike are bedside, they are quickly and quietly gathering their gear. Tera and Malina wait by the door.

"I'll go out and distract him," Krat whispers, "you all sneak out the back door. Take our speeder and get as far away from Enceri as possible."

"What about you?" Sadike quietly asks.

"I'll be fine. Take Tera and Malina with you."

Brejik quickly puts his father's armor on as Krat waits at the door with his blaster ready.

"When I open the door," Krat whispers, "I'll run out. All of you run for the back."

"I can't leave you," Tera says softly.

"We'll see each other later, I promise."

Naman steps up to Krat, "thank you Krat. We wouldn't have gotten this far without the help from you and your family."

"It is what I was made for," Krat says with a smile.

He opens the door and rushes down the hall towards the den. But the Ulars don't run to the back, instead they watch as Krat attack the warrior. He fires his blaster but the warrior dodges every shot.

The warrior pulls out his blasters and opens fire on Krat. Krat quickly jumps behind the kitchen counter to take cover. He grabs a protocol droid head Malina left out and throws it at the warrior. It hits the intruder in the head making him step back.

Krat jumps over the counter and uses his blaster to smack it across the warriors head. The warrior groans and his helmet flies off, landing next to the doorway into the tradeshop. In a quick flash of lightning outside, Brejik can see the warrior is none other than Yamar Nurand. Nurand returns Krat's punch and sends him flying back into the wall. Krat slumps to the ground.

Brejik feels his hate towards Nurand fester inside him and he releases it with a yell. He puts his father's helmet on, pulls out his blaster, and fires at Nurand but he is able to dodge ever blast.

Brejik pulls out his dagger and charges his enemy. However Nurand is able to hit the dagger out of Brejik's hand before he kicks him in the chest sending Brejik stumbling back and onto his knees.

"Brave boy," Nurand said, "but foolish. Just like your pathetic father. Do you want to know how I killed him and your mother? I savored every minute of it, the blade in hand, and the satisfaction of watching the life drained from them. It was almost effortless."

Nurand reaches behind him as he walks backwards towards the exit.

"You at least tried to fight," he said, "but just like your parents and Wak Siev. You are no match for Death Watch."

Nurand pulls a thermal detonator out from behind his back and triggers it. He drops the high explosive, grabs his helmet, and runs out of the house. Brejik watches as he takes off into the rainy night on his jetpack.

Brejik looks at the bomb and hears it quickly ticking down to detonation. He runs up and kicks it, sending it through the shop and out the front door into the marketplace.

It explodes in a magnificent blast blowing vendor tents away and leaving a large crater of scorched earth in their place.

The Ulars hurry into the den with Tera and Malina behind.

Sadike gets down on one knee and checks Krat.

"Krat are you alright?" she asks helping him up.

Krat groans as he is put back on his feat.

"I'm fine," he says groggily, "I've never fought a Mandalorian warrior before. Certainly different than droids."

The sound of police sirens can be heard outside and grow louder as they approach the house. In moments the shop is overrun with police droids, the police captain walks into the den and up to Krat.

"What's going on here?" he demands.

"There was an intruder sir," Krat answered, "a Mandalorian warrior."

"A warrior?" the captain laughs, "Everyone knows what even remains of the warriors are exiled on Concordia."

"I'm not lying sir, it was a warrior. He wasn't just some Enceri thug."

" _Right_. Well we will look-" the captain notices the Ulars standing behind Krat.

The captain grins and says in a different tone, "further into this. What do we have here? A few wanted criminals?"

"Sir we're not the ones who bombed Keldabe, it was the warrior." Naman protested.

"If the investigation can support that claim then you are otherwise innocent. But until then I am placing you all under arrest for the bombing in Keldabe." The captain looks at Krat. "You too are under arrest for harboring wanted criminals."

Krat sighs, "yes sir, but leave my family. They had no part in this."

"Very well. But the rest of you are coming with me to Keldabe where you will await trial."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The Ulars and Krat were separated upon arriving at the Keldabe prison. However before being separated, Krat constantly asked, even demanded, the guards to allow him to make a call. After the captain had enough hearing of it, he granted Krat's request and took him away to make his call.

The Ulars however were put in individual cells next to each other. Brejik on the farthest end of the cell block where he can see most of the prison through the two forcefield walls. He watches as guards walk past his cell escorting prisoners down the catwalk. One of the prisoners being a Trandoshan that snarls at him as he walks past.

With nothing better to do, Brejik decided to try and get some sleep.

The figure cloaked in black can be seen once again, this time seeming to be on a barren world with rigid mountains and canyons of rock.

The vision flashes to where the figure is standing in front a marvelous facade etched into a mountain.

A raspy voice is heard saying, "know this, once you enter the tomb and find what you are searching for. There is no return to the Light as hate and darkness will consume you, then your journey to the Darkside will be complete."

The cloaked man doesn't speak, but somehow Brejik knows he is asking the elder what is in the tomb.

"Your final test. To prove yourself worthy of the Sith."

The figure uses the force to open the stone door of the tomb and the vision turns dark and cold.

Brejik wakes up to the a guard tapping on the outside cell wall with his nightstick.

"You got a visitor," he says.

The guard opens the cell door and in walks another man. He is not Brejik's arbiter as he expected but rather a man dressed in robes. The robed man takes off his hood to reveal his balbo bearded face. He is a fairly older man with small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and tuffs of grey in his black beard and hair.

"Greetings Brejik," he calmly says, "my name is Orb Bandura."

"The Jedi Krat mentioned, yes I've heard of you."

The Jedi sits beside Brejik on his bunk, "has he? Commander Krat has been presumed dead for a while now. That is until he reached out to the Jedi Council and to me particularly."

"Sorry if this sounds rude, but, what do you want?"

"Commander Krat informed the council of how you and your siblings, Naman and Sadike I believe it is, are being targeted by a warrior clan called Death Watch. Is that true?"

"Yes, they killed our parents and their clan. Now they are targeting us, one of them named Yamar Nurand to be specific."

"Ah yes, your parents. Your mother had an ability didn't she? See into the future as Krat put it."

"From what Ornando told us, that's true. Krat said she could have been a 'Force wielder', but I still don't understand what the Force is."

"The Force is in all living things. It is what binds us and the galaxy together. A Jedi however can use and control the Force to do many magnificent things."

"Such as?"

Bandura smiles and looks to the guard outside the door, "guard? Will you set your nightstick on the floor?"

The guard, a little puzzled, complies to Bandura's wishes and sets his nightstick in the middle of the cell.

Bandura lifts his hand in the nightsticks direction.

Brejik is amazed when the nightstick levitates off the floor and moves towards the cell door.

"Thank you guard," Bandura says placing the nightstick next to the guard.

"Alright," Brejik says, "so I see what the Force can do. But what does this have to do with us?"

"The Council would like to asses if you, your brother and sister in fact have the ability to use the Force."

"Are you saying we could become Jedi?"

"That I cannot answer. It can only be determined by the Council on Coruscant."

Bandura stands up and walks to the cell door.

"The choice is yours of course," he said, "you may go Coruscant to present yourself before the Council or may stay here on Mandalore. The authorities have dismissed your involvement in the bombing after further review of the footage found at the scene of the crime. Just know that once you are released you will again be vulnerable to Death Watch."

"And what about Naman and Sadike?"

"I have already discussed the matter between them. They are willing to see the Council as long as you are."

Brejik nods, "I'll go. But I wish to see Malina one last time."

The Ulars and Krat return to Enceri with the escort of Master Bandura and two clones in case of another attack by Death Watch.

Naman and Sadike say goodbye to Tera as Brejik says his to Malina.

She lunges at him and hugs him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't ever forget me." she says into his ear.

"I won't, I promise," he says, "and I also promise to come back for you."

"Damn right you will." she smiles before kissing him again.

Krat walks into the den wearing a beaten up clone troopers armor with maroon highlights and two DC-17 blaster pistols at his side.

"Been awhile since I wore this last," he said, "still fits at least."

"What are you doing?" Sadike asks.

"I've decided to come out of retirement. Besides someone has to look over you three."

Krat says goodbye to Tera and Malina assuring them that he will be alright and that he will return.

They leave Krat's home where outside Bandura awaits to escort them to the space station where an ETA-class shuttle awaits destined for Coruscant.

The Ulars sit in the holding bay of the shuttle as they await their arrival to Coruscant. Naman and Sadike keep talking about how this is their first time off Mandalore. However Brejik sits alongside them thinking only of the visions of the cloaked figure.

"What if we do become Jedi?" Sadike asked.

"The ability to use the Force," Naman said, "it would be amazing."

"What color lightsaber do you want?"

"I'm thinking more of a green one."

The door into the holding bay opens and Master Bandura steps in.

"Your lightsaber is chosen by what suits you." he said, "This means your lightsaber color is a reflection of your personality and how you handle a difficult situation. Green is the color of the Jedi Consular like myself. Blue for the Jedi Guardian and yellow for the Sentinel."

"What's the difference then? They are all Jedi." Sadike asks.

"Yes, the difference is each shows who you are. A Consular helps to keep the peace and settles disputes through negotiations. The Sentinel seeks injustice and enforces the law. The Guardian focuses morally on combat and fighting the unjust."

Naman nods, "I see. How then do we figure out what we are?"

"The Force will guide you in that decision."

Bandura notices Brejik sitting quietly with his mind distant.

"Brejik," he says, "may I talk to you for a minute?"

Brejik and Bandura step inside the landing bay and close the door behind them for

privacy.

"Something troubles you," Bandura said, "I can sense it."

"It's nothing Master Bandura," he said, "it's just that the past few nights I have had these visions."

"Visions of what?"

Brejik shakes his head, "I can't explain it very well. But they are always of this figure in a black cloak, I can never see his face. The visions always feel cold and dark."

"Do you know anything else of this figure?"

"Not much, however he is a Force wielder and carries a lightsaber. He is not a Consular, Sentinel, or Guardian though. His blade is a brilliant red."

"A red lightsaber is the symbol of the Sith."

"The Sith?"

"The Sith are similar to the Jedi, only they use the Force to spread hate and tyranny using the Darkside of the Force. For centuries the Jedi have been fighting the Sith to bring peace to the galaxy."

"Could these visions mean anything?"

"I'm not sure. It is a topic that should be discussed with the Council. The Force could be telling you something or they can just be that, visions."

Suddenly the airlock door into the cockpit opens with Krat walking through the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you General Bandura," he said, "but we are approaching Coruscant. We will be landing at the Jedi Temple momentarily."

"Thank you Commander Krat." Bandura said then turning his attention back to Brejik, "It would be best to prepare for landing. The Council will wish to see you immediately, it would be best not to keep them waiting."

The shuttle descends to the bustling city of Coruscant and becomes dwarfed by the towering skyscrapers.

The shuttle deploys its landing gear, raises its wings, and slows as it approaches the landing platform of the Jedi Temple. Once the shuttle rests on the platform the boarding ramp is lowered. Bandura and the Ulars walk down the ramp to be embraced by the bright light of day.

Temple Guards patrol the platform while droids tend to the shuttles needs. One of the guards walks up to the landing party in the custom white robes of the Temple Guards with a double bladed lightsaber at his side.

"Master Bandura," the guard bows, "the Council requests your presence at once."

"As I am aware," he says.

The guard escorts the party into the Jedi Temple where the Ulars are in awe of the magnificence of the Grand Temple Hall. Protocol, astromech, and surveillance droids wander up and down the hall and corridors. Large statues of ancient Jedi masters loom over the walkway. Jedi knights and apprentices of many different species pass by, some acknowledge Master Bandura.

The Temple guard stops at the elevator up to the Council Chambers. Bandura and the Ulars file into the elevator and ascend up to the Council Chambers.

"The Council will simply ask you a few questions," Bandura said, "just relax and have an open mind."

The elevator comes to a stop and the door opens to reveal the Council Chamber.

Bandura steps into the chamber as he gently pushes the Ulars towards the center of the floor. The Ulars feel as if they can't move their legs when they feel all the eyes of the Council on them. Some of the Council members are only present via a hologram, their image of them sitting in their chair flickers with every little movement.

Brejik's heart races as he scans the room looking at all the councilmen. The room would be dead silent if it wasn't for the hum of the speeders racing by the temple towers.

"Members of the High Jedi Council," Bandura says bowing, "I present Naman, Sadike, and Brejik Ular from Mandalore of the Mandalore System….Ulars, may I introduce to you the members of the Jedi Council."

Bandura motions to each member.

"Master Allie." a Tholothian woman.

"Master Billaba." a human woman.

"Master Fisto." a Natolan man.

"Master Gallia." another Tholothian woman.

"Master Kcaj." a Ongree man.

"Master Kenobi." a human man.

"Master Kolar." a Zebrak man.

"Master Koon." a Kel Dor male.

"Master Koth." a Iridonian man.

"Master Mundi." a Cerean man.

"Master Nu." an older human lady.

"Master Piell." a short Lannik man.

"Master Rancisis." a Thisspiassian male.

"Master Skywalker." a human man.

"Master Tilin." a Iktotchi man.

"Master Ti." a Shili woman.

"Master Windu." a human male.

"Master Yaddle." an old and small green alien.

"And Grand Master Yoda." another alien of the same species as Master Yaddle.

The Council is silent as they examine the three young strangers amongst the Order.

"You have traveled a long way," Master Mundi says, "is Coruscant much different to Keldabe?"

"Yes Master Jedi," Naman answered, "Coruscant is much larger and busier than what we are use to."

"I understand they lived in the streets of Keldabe most their life Master Mundi," Bandura says, "however they were originally born to a warrior clan on Mandalore's moon Concordia."

A groan is heard behind them, "know your history, we do."

The Ulars turn around to find Master Yoda addressing them.

"Strong in the Force, you are." he says,"Fear and anger, I sense. In you most, I feel young Brejik. For those left on Mandalore, you fear, and towards the warrior, anger you have."

Brejik takes a breath in awe that the old Jedi could sense his feelings. He never focused on the possible future for Malina and Tera, but deep down he does fear for their safety from Death Watch.

"It's true, Master," Brejik says, "I do hate the warriors, Yamar Nurand, the warrior I hate most. Yes, I do fear for Malina and Tera back on Mandalore, I fear for their safety from Death Watch."

"Do not let your hate cloud your judgement." Master Windu says, "Your hatred can control you and lead you down a darker path in the Force."

"Fear is another path that can lead to the Darkside." Master Koon said, "What you fear, you act on out of hate, and hate leads to suffering."

Naman steps forward and says, "you all imply that we have been accepted into the Order. How can we stray from this 'Darkside' when we don't know even how to use the Force?"

The Council goes quiet and looks at each other.

"It is not often the Order accepts those as old as yourselves." Master Windu says.

"However there are exceptions," a hologram of Master Skywalker said, "if the Council will remember I was accepted into the Order even though I technically shouldn't have."

"Anakin," a hologram of Master Kenobi says, "you were a different case. Qui-Gon felt you are strong in the Force and a fortune never before seen in the Order."

"None of the less they still have the potential to become Jedi. I believe we should give them a chance."

"And who's to train them?" Master Windu asked, "You, Skywalker? You already have an apprentice."

"I wasn't volunteering myself Master Windu. Perhaps someone else in the Order." Anakin implies Master Bandura.

Bandura clears his throat, "it has been years since I have taken on an apprentice, and never three at once. However, with the Council's permission I would gladly train them as my own."

Yoda groans, "debate further, we will. Until then in the Temple, you may stay."

"If the Council may," Bandura said, "I wish to speak in private." Bandura turns to the Ulars, "Return to the temple below, have a guard or passerby show you to my quarters. I will be by shortly."

"Yes Master Bandura." Sadike says before walking to the elevator with her brothers.

Brejik watches Bandura and the Council stare at them as the elevator door closes and starts to descend.

Bandura turns his attention to the Council.

"I have information concerning Brejik." he says, "Something he told me before we landed. He informed me of these visions he's had, are all very dark. Potential glimpses into the Darkside."

"They are not just simple dreams?" Master Windu asked.

"No, I do not believe that to be so. Each vision seems to have something in common, a black cloaked figure wielding a red lightsaber."

"Dooku perhaps?" Skywalker implores.

"I'm not sure, he can never see the face. Plus, I don't think he ever encountered Dooku to know who he is."

"Investigate further, we will." Yoda says.

"If it is not in fact Dooku," Master Mundi said, "I fear we may be facing a new threat from the Sith."

"Perhaps Dooku isn't in fact the Sith master," Kenobi says, "perhaps this cloaked figure is the real master."

The Council considers Kenobi's thought.

"Until we have reached a decision about the Ulars," Windu says, "return to them. We will summon you when we have decided."

Bandura bows, "thank you Masters."

He turns around and walks to the elevator before looking over his shoulder back at the Council.

"And what of the Mandalorians? Death Watch?"

"This terrorist group may be a concern to Mandalore." Windu says, "If not handled the Mandalorian government may be in danger."

"With the Council's permission," Kenobi says, "I will look into this case. I have had previous connections with Duchess Satine, and I know she wants only the best for Mandalore. She has no tolerance of violence let alone a group of terrorists."

The Ulars step into the grand hall where Jedi and their apprentices pass by.

"Who should we ask?" Brejik asks.

"I assume just anyone passing by." Sadike answers, "Let's ask her."

Brejik looks to see that Sadike is montioning to a beautiful Togruta girl. But his heart stops when he realizes that she is the same Padawan he saw in his vision.

"Excuse me?" Naman asks stopping her, "Where would we find Master Bandura's quarters?"

She smiles, "I'm actually going to the master's quarters now, I can show you if you wish."

"That would be great."

The Padawan escorts the three to the master's chambers.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Naman said, "this is my sister Sadike and my brother Brejik. My name is Naman."

"You're the three who came here with Master Bandura right?"

"Yes, we're from Mandalore."

"Are you being selected for Jedi training?"

"Were not sure," Sadike said, "the Council said they would discuss the matter. If accepted we would likely be trained by Master Bandura."

"I don't know much about Orb Bandura, however I know he took on two apprentices before. His training is said to be very effective."

Brejik wants to tell her about his vision but he can't bring himself to it.

"Who is your master? I assume you're an apprentice."

"Anakin Skywalker."

"We saw him by hologram during our meeting."

"He is on Kamino observing new Clone cadets perform in their training courses."

Ashoka walks up to a large door to the master's chambers and places her hand on its sensor pad. The sensor pad recognises her and the door quickly opens.

"What are you doing on Coruscant then?" Sadike asks.

"I've seen the training process before. So I decided to stay on Coruscant to catch up on my studies."

The master's chambers hall is long and set at a curve. The walls are dotted with door's into quarters and the tile floor shines from the cleaning droids that pass by. Every now and then the group passes a Temple Guard standing along the walls or patrolling the hallway.

Ashoka stops at a door on the right side of the hall.

"Here is Master Bandura's quarters," she said, "if you will be needing my assistance again I will be in the Archives. I wish you best into being accepted to the Order and may the Force be with you."

Ashoka waves goodbye and continues down the corridor as the Ulars step into Bandura's room. Naman turns a light on as Sadike sits down on a large sofa sitting along the wall. Brejik notices the glow of the setting sun trying to pierce through the windows blind, he opens the blind and the room is filled with its warm orange glow.

The quarters door opens to Bandura on the other side, he walks in with all eyes on him.

"The Council will decide if you're qualified for the Order shortly," he says, "however I do believe you all have a good chance of being accepted."

"And if we are," Sadike says, "will you train us?"

"I volunteered during the meeting, therefore I imagine I will."

Bandura takes his cloak off and hangs it in the closet, he then crosses his legs as he sits down, he appears to be meditating.

He lets out a deep breath and says, "I sense something troubles you Brejik."

Brejik turns his back to the window and faces Bandura.

"Or should I say _someone_ troubles you?" Bandura questions.

"It's….nothing," Brejik insists, "probably just about Malina. I-I need to clear my head. I think I am going to go for a walk."

Brejik hurries to the door and out into the hallway without looking back.

" _Probably?_ " Naman smirks, "Wouldn't he know who he is worried about."

Sadike shrugs not knowing what to think about how odd her brother is acting.

"In fact, he's been a little off since we left Mandalore." Sadike says.

"Brejik is probably just stressed right now," Bandura guesses, "after all it is his, and your, first time away from home. Yet I feel he is hiding something, something concerning, his visions."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter: V

Brejik walks into the Jedi Archives and up to the front desk where he finds Master Nu from the Council. The old Jedi stands up upon seeing Brejik.

"Mr. Ular," she says, "welcome to the Jedi Archives, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Is Ahsoka Tano here?"

"Yes I do believe, she should be just down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you Master Jedi."

Brejik walks away from the desk and past the shelves of glowing blue holodiscs. Busts of former Jedi rest in front of each shelf. Younglings search the shelves for their studies and pay Brejik only a quick glance.

Brejik gets to end of the hall, looks to his left to see Ahsoka sitting on the far end table reading from a holodisc. He walks along the opposite side of her table and stops in front of her.

"Greetings," she says noticing him, "Brejik isn't it?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course, how may I be of assistance?"

"Do you ever have visions? Master Bandura said that they are guided by the Force."

Ahsoka turns the holodisc off to fully give her attention to Brejik.

"Not often," she said, "but yes. Not all Force wielders have the ability to see visions, those that do are very strong in the Force such as Master Yoda."

"What kind of visions have you seen?"

Ahsoka thinks, "They are faint, and not often like I said. But typically they are of other planets, places, or coming battles."

"What about _darker_ visions?"

Ahsoka, now a little perplexed says, "That may have to be discussed with a higher member in the Order than myself. Why do you ask? Have you had any visions Brejik?"

Brejik doesn't want to tell Ahsoka of the vision with her in it until he gets a better understanding of it, so he tries to dodge the question by proposing that they may have just been dreams.

"Still," she says, "I would discuss this with someone higher in the Order."

"Can you tell me anything else about visions?"

"I can tell you what I know. Visions can do more than just give a glance into the future. They can also show us parts of ourselves that we don't know exists, the part of us that binds us to the Darkside. However, it is you who can resist that side of yourself."

Brejik hears his name called behind him, when he turns around he finds it is Sadike.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Like I said, I am just out for a walk."

"Well come on, Naman and Krat are waiting on us to get some food."

"You best be moving along, Brejik," Ahsoka said, "we can talk again later."

"Thank you Ahsoka for the input."

Brejik leave the Archives with Sadike.

"What were you talking to Ahsoka about?" Sadike asks.

"Nothing. I just ran into her and started talking."

"You ran into her? You knew she was in the Archives."

"Well….Alright, I was out walking, that part's true. I thought up a question and decided to go ask her. Why do you even care?"

"Don't get mad, I was just asking. In fact now that you mention it, I shouldn't care."

Brejik relizes how rude that was and that Sadike was just curious.

"I'm sorry Sadike, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's fine. Lets just meet up with Krat and Naman, I'm getting a bit hungry after all this."

Krat spots Sadike and Brejik enter the recreation hall and waves for them to join Naman and himself.

Sadike and Brejik sit across from the two. Both have a tray of food in front of them that Krat got.

"Naman tells me the meeting went well," Krat said, "General Bandura is confident that you will be accepted into the Order."

"Hopefully." Brejik said, "If we do then we should be trained by him."

"Are you ready then? To take on the role of a Jedi?"

Sadike swallows some of the sandwich on her tray and says, "It would be different from what we are use to. We have always played the guys the good ones go after."

Krat takes a drink of ale and says, "I wouldn't define the Jedi as 'good guys', they may present themselves as the good, but their real purpose is to keep peace and order throughout the galaxy, not to play sides of good and evil."

"True, but it would be a change none of the less."

"Then who do you serve Krat?" Naman politely asks, "Clones are led by Jedi, however they seem to fit the role of 'good guys' most."

"I'm a soldier, I fight to serve the Republic and liberate the galaxy from the tyranny of the Confederacy. So yes, I guess you could call us the 'good guys'."

"And the Jedi?"

"Like I said, their purpose is to keep peace and order throughout the galaxy. Our mission coincides with theirs, so we work together."

Suddenly Bandura and Master Windu enter the recreation hall. They walk up to the Ulars; Bandura with a faint smile on his face while Windu shows no emotion.

"The Council has made its decision." Windu says, "We have decided that you all will be accepted into the Order and trained in the ways of the Force."

"I will be taking you all on as my apprentices," Bandura says, "I will train you as well as guide you."

"You also must understand," Windu continues, "that you will not remain here in the Temple. Given your age, your training will not be like most padawans. You will be active in the war efforts, much of what will be trained will be taught in battle and on missions, that is the best way to accelerate your training."

"Understood," Naman said, "when will our training begin?"

"Immediately. The sooner you are trained in the basics of the Force and combat, the sooner you can be sent to train on the fighting front."

"We will begin the first part of your training tomorrow morning." Bandura says, "But be warned, do not take this training lightly. Joining the Order is a lifelong commitment and training never truly ends."

"There is nothing left for us on Mandalore," Sadike says, "the Order promises the start of a new life."

"If that is your choice," Windu says, "then welcome to the Jedi Order."

Bandura and Windu leave the recreation hall and once the door closes behind them, they discuss the path the Ulars have in front of them, particularly about Brejik's.

"Keep a watchful eye on Brejik," Windu says, "the Council thinks it would be best to monitor his visions."

"You want me to spy on him. Is that why the Council accepted them?"

"Partially. However the Force is strong with them, they could become great Jedi as well as a valuable asset to the Order."

"Does the Council have any assumptions as to what his visions mean?"

"At the moment, no. However the Darkside clouds everything, it is not often anyone can see what Brejik does. If his visions are true then we could be dealing with a far greater Dark Lord than Dooku."

Bandura nods, "I will watch Brejik and report anything of interest to the Council."

Brejik could hardly sleep that night. He stayed awake pondering about what training will be, but also fearing that he will have another vision. Every now and then he would drift to sleep for a few minutes before waking up, leaving him tired as he stands in the Jedi training rooms.

Bandura stands in front of Brejik and his siblings, he is about to start their first lesson.

"Before you start your training," he says, "you must first learn the Jedi Code. Memorize them, they are the morals that you stand by as a Jedi. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

Bandura has each of the Ulars recite the Code on their own before moving onto the next lesson.

He says, "I want to first work on your swordsmanship."

Bandura uses the Force give each of the Ulars an Electroblade training sword before getting one for himself and activating it.

"Now," he said, "attack me."

"Uh, Master Bandura?" Naman asks confused.

"Attack me, all of you."

The Ulars look at each other and charge Bandura. Sadike takes an overhead swing at her Master but in one move he dodges her assault and strikes his Electroblade across her back. She screams to the shock of the blade and falls to the floor; she groans as she moves out of the way.

"You must be faster Sadike," Bandura says, "and your move was predictable."

Naman swings at his hip only to have Bandura counter his attack by smacking his sword into Naman's. The blades crackle and spark on contact with each other. Naman stands frozen to the floor not knowing what to do next. Bandura hooks his foot around Naman's ankle and throws him off balance sending him crashing to the floor. He picks himself up and joins his sister to watch Brejik.

"You are fast Naman," Bandura critiques, "however you must always know your next move, never hesitate in a duel it could cost you or your siblings their life."

Bandura turns his attention towards Brejik.

"Come on Brejik," he taunts, "show me what you got."

Brejik, unlike Naman and Sadike, walks up to Bandura instead of charging him.

"You first Master." Brejik says holding up his Electroblade.

Bandura smiles at the corner of his mouth before taking the first swing. He swings at Brejik's hip but he is quick to react as he counters the blow. Bandura tries to force Brejik to lose his hold by resisting the attack but Brejik is able to launch himself backwards and dodges the swing.

Brejik brings the blade over his head and brings it down over Bandura but he is able to knock the blade out of its path. Brejik takes a jab at his master's side only to miss. Bandura responds by using the Force to throw Brejik across the room.

"That's not fair." Brejik says as he gets on his hands and knees.

"The Darkside does not fight fair, Brejik. You must expect your opponent to use the Force just as you will, and in ways you cannot grasp."

Brejik looks up to see Namans Electroblade sitting not far from him. He jumps up, grabs the blade, and charges Bandura. Brejik thrashes at his master with the blades but Bandura resists his attack before kicking Brejik in the chest. Brejik falls to the floor gasping for air.

"That's enough Brejik," Bandura said, "we are done with this training exercise. You are all dismissed, rest for a while. Brejik I want to talk with you for a moment alone."

Naman and Sadike leave to wait for Brejik outside.

Bandura uses the Force to put the Electroblades away and says, "Your skills are impressive, Brejik. Your quick and do not hesitate, I can also tell you're resourceful as you grabbed Naman's blade."

"Thank you Master."

"You also appear to be skilled in Jar'Kai."

" _Ju'Kui_ Master?"

" _Jar'Kai_." Bandura corrects, "It's a form of dual-bladed sword play, a skill most Jedi carry but seldom use."

"Can you teach me how to master Jar'Kai?"

"I will try. Though the further you train the more your skills will come naturally. There are a few Jedi Masters you I can arrange to train you more in it, such as Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto. However they are mostly active on the fighting front right now. It may be best to talk and train with another Padawan who uses the skill." Bandura strokes his beard thinking. "Ahsoka Tano may be one to see about that. I believe she is here at the Temple at the moment."

"Yes, I met her. I will talk to her about it."

II Weeks Later

Ahsoka agreed to help train Brejik in the ways of Jar'Kai. Naman and Sadike help whenever they can, mostly to act as opponents to Brejik. Meanwhile Bandura begins training the Ulars in using the Force.

"Clear your mind," he says, "you should be able to feel the Force around you."

The Ulars sit cross legged. Each with a training droid in front of them.

"Feel the Force," Bandura continues, "and you can use it to pick up the droid."

Naman bows his head and closes his eyes. He focuses on the droid as he sticks out his hand.

The Force flows through Naman causing the droid to shift and rock. Naman feels its weight as he lifts it into the air.

"Well done Naman," Bandura said, "your progress is impressive."

Sadike and Brejik soon follow their brother and feel the Force themselves.

I Month Later

For the past month the Ulars continued to train in the ways of the Force, their progress proving to be remarkable every day. Ahsoka left not long after the Ulars started their training in using the Force, however she was able to improve Brejik's skill in Jar'Kai. Brejik never told her about his vision.

Brejik practices Jar'Kai with Naman and Sadike in the training room. Brejik's performance appears focused and neat, however his mind is distracted as he recalls the vision he had last night. He loses his train of thought to the shock of Sadike's Electroblade hitting his leg.

Brejik falls to his knees, Naman and Sadike stop fighting.

"You seem distracted Brejik," Sadike said, "you never miss that strike."

"I was thinking of a vision last night."

"What was it?" Naman asks.

Brejik sets his Electroblades to the side as he recalls the vision.

"It's hard to explain," he says, "we were on another planet, it's cold with ice and snow everywhere. There is a large entrance to a cave that goes into a mountain, I can sense the Force is strong inside and something dark about it. We enter the cave and that's when the vision goes blank."

"I believe I know what you are talking about," Bandura says stepping into the training room, "you're vision reveals your final test."

"Being Master?" Sadike prompts.

"The choosing of your lightsaber crystal. The planet you saw is Ilum, it is sacred ground to the Jedi Order, it is where the Force will guide and test you in finding your crystal. The tests will prove if you are a Guardian, Consular, or Sentinel."

"I take it the cave is where we will find our crystal?" Brejik implies.

"Yes. I was actually just coming to tell you about your quest, I feel you are all ready to take on your final test. Grand Master Yoda will accompany us to Ilum.

For now it is time you are fitted into your robes, your robes are a symbol of the Jedi. It is as much a reflection of yourself as your lightsaber is. There are a number of robes in your quarters, go now and fit yourself to one. We will be leaving for Ilum tomorrow morning."

The Ulars leave the training room for their quarters. The training room door opens into the Temple Hall, Master Windu stands on the other side. Brejik catches his eye as he leaves the room and Windu enters.

A pile of robes sit on each of the Ulars beds. They search through the piles of different shades of brown cloth. Naman takes off his shirt and tries on one of the robes, the cloth is comfortable and durable.

Brejik places a dark brown almost black cloak to the side and puts on a lighter tone undershirt with a collar that runs up his neck. He drops to his knees to pull the footlocker out from under his bed. He sets it on the bed and opens to get his father's armor inside.

He brushes the dust off the chestplate before putting it on with the rest of the armor. Next he takes the cloak and rests over his shoulders. A Jedi belt sits at the end of the bed which Brejik picks up and notices it has two hooks for two lightsabers.

"You look ready for war Brejik," Sadike says.

Brejik turns around to face Sadike and see her attire. She is dressed in a light tan robe and a white cloak with a dark red trim. A sash in the same red tone wraps around her middle with the belt overtop it. Her pants are tight to her legs and she has boots that reach her knees, they too are a dark red.

"And you look like a priest," Brejik says in a smart tone.

"You both look ridiculous." Naman said.

Naman is dressed in the traditional Jedi attire, similar to Bandura and Mace Windu.

Brejik smirks, "Bandura said to dress as it fits your persona. It seems that your's is bland and boring."

"I'm not bland and boring, Brejik. I just simply prefer the traditional ways."

"Knock it off you two," Sadike said, "there is no time for this. Bandura also said that tomorrow is our final test, I suggest until then we prepare ourselves for it."

"Shes right," Naman assured, "if this cave is as Force sensitive as Bandura claims, the test could require more strength than we presume."

Brejik now embarrassed by his outburst decides to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sadike asks.

Brejik doesn't look back, but says, "Do whatever you want to prepare, but I'm going to practice more in combat."

Brejik rests on his knees and places a visor over his face, leaving him blind. Four training sputter over him, the Force allows Brejik to feel their movement. In each hand Brejik holds training lightsabers and activates them. Behind him one of the droids fires at him but Brejik is quick to reflect the bolt back at the droid, frying it.

The other three droids fire at the same time but Brejik jumps into the air and slices the two on his right and left. As soon as his feet touch the ground he uses the Force to grasp the last droid and crushes it.

"Impressive," Brejik hears Bandura's voice.

He takes off his visor and to see him standing in the doorway of the training room.

"You have improved in you skills quite well, Brejik." Bandura complements him, "You and your siblings I should say."

"Thank you, Master. I am preparing myself for tomorrow."

Bandura walks up to Brejik and smiles, "Your skills in Jar' Kai are irrelevant to your final test. It is your mind, willingness, and use of the Force that will test you, all to assess where your allegiance lies in the Order."

"Understood, Master."

"Now for the reason I came to see you. I wanted to discuss the vision you had of Ilum, you said you sensed something dark about the cave. Naturally the Force emits the Dark and the Light Side in a place as sensitive as Ilum. However, I am curious to know what you felt."

"The feeling was the same as the other visions, cold."

"Hmm. If that is what you feel then you must trust in your feelings of course. You must mentally prepare for it Brejik, the lure to the Darkside is tempting even to the wisest in the Order."

"Master Bandura, I hope I'm not intruding, but I was wondering what ever happened to your previous apprentices? I am under the impression that you had two before."

"Not at all Brejik. Yes I did had two other padawans under my teachings before, Mira Toratale and Kjaer Arduen. Mira was my first, and Kjaer my second."

"What happened to them?"

Bandura sits down along the wall as he remembers back to his former apprentices.

"Mira became a very successful Jedi Consular once she fulfilled my apprenticeship. It wasn't long after though, when she went on a mission to Korriban, a planet once inhabited by the Sith, to investigate the disappearance of a Jedi pupil."

"What happened to the pupil?"

Bandura shakes his head, "The pupil abandoned the Jedi Order, the Council feared he would turn to the Darkside. Naturally we assumed he would go to Korriban to seek its knowledge. Therefore we sent Mira to investigate and persuade the pupil into coming back to the Order."

"So then what happened to Mira?"

"Don't know, she went missing. We lost contact with her when she entered the Estraan Sector."

"Why didn't the Council try to find her."

"Whatever the reason be for her absence, the Council felt it would be risky to send another Jedi to find her, fearing they would suffer the same fate. I and the Council trusted that if she was alive she would get back on her own. However, there was always a faint dark aura around her. I fear the possibility of her embracing the Darkside and making the pupil her apprentice."

"And what happened to Kjaer?"

"Kjaer too went missing. As a matter of fact he went missing on Ilum. He was searching for crystals to enhance his lightsabers power and never returned. I was sent by the Council to find him but he was nowhere to be found."

"Could Kjaer have turned to the Darkside?"

"It's not impossible. However Kjaer was always one to follow the light, it would be awfully hard for him to turn to the dark. Now then, enough of that I think it would be best for you to prepare yourself mentally for tomorrow."

"Of course, Master Bandura."

Bandura stands up and picks up Brejik's helmet that's sitting to the side.

"I see you have fashioned yourself in your Jedi robes. Your armor will prove useful in combat and agility." Bandura turns his attention to the destroyed training droids. "And I see we will be needing more droids. Come now, why don't you go take the time for meditation and look back to your studies."

"Yes, Master."

Bandura hands Brejik his helmet as they walk out of the training room to find Master Yoda walking by.

"Ah, Master Bandura and Padawan Ular, good to see you it is. Alone I wish, to speak with you Master Bandura."

"We will talk later Brejik, excuse us," Bandura says.

"Yes, Master." Brejik bows towards Yoda and Bandura.

Brejik turns around and walks away leaving the Grand Master and Bandura alone.

Once Brejik is far enough down the hall Yoda faces Bandura.

"The final test on Ilum, ready are your Padawan's?" he asks.

"Yes Master." Bandura says, "I believe Naman and Sadike are both ready physically and mentally, Brejik has yet to prepare his mind."

"Learn soon enough he will. Information on his visions have you?"

"As most of them are, cold, estense I feel of the Darkside. His latest vision he described I believe it to be of Ilum, a vision of the Ulars test tomorrow. He could even describe the cave's entrance and the planet's terrain."

"Dark I presume, he felt the cave is?"

"Yes, my assumption is the Force gave Brejik a glimpse into the future."

"Hmm. Resurface the past might, test Brejik it may. Return an old acquaintance of yours might, Master Bandura."

"That cannot be, he was killed a long time ago. Even if he lived he could never survive Ilums inhospitable caves."

"Answers we have yet to be seen."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The shuttle jumps out of hyperspace to reveal the frigid surface of Ilum. The shuttle descends to the planet's surface and the pilot gently brings the ship down into a crevasse. The shuttle slows down, deploys the landing gear as it circles once before landing on the snow covered ground.

With a screech from the pistons the platform lowers to usher in a cold gust of wind and snow.

"Come now Padawans," Yoda says approaching the ramp, "your final test, await it does."

Sadike and Naman cover their faces with their hoods while the snow just brushes off Brejik's helmet. Yoda and Bandura guide the Ulars into a cave that opens up to a large room with two towering statues of Jedi Knights that guard the large entrance into the cave. Yoda stops and faces the Ulars.

"Inside you will go," he says, "find your crystals, the Force will guide you."

"Be warned," Bandura says, "the entrance of the cave will be sealed by nightfall, there will be no way of getting out."

"Go now, make haste and find your crystals."

The Ulars quickly move into the cave together, leaving Yoda and their master behind. The caves inside are dark with only faint bits of light peeking through the walls of ice. The ground is slick but can easily be walked on.

"How exactly is the Force going to guide us?" Sadike asks.

"Trust in your feelings Sadike," Naman says, "stop and feel the Force, then you will know where to go."

The Ulars come to a stop as the tunnel divides into two separate paths, right and left.

"Now what?" Brejik asks.

Naman steps forward, takes a breath, and closes his eyes.

"The right," Naman says, "I feel we must go right."

Suddenly Brejik feels a pulse of energy as if the left tunnel seems to be desperately trying to pull him towards it.

"You go right," Brejik says, "I'll go left."

"No," Sadike protests, "we should stay together. We will find our crystals together."

"If the Force is guiding me to my final test then I will perform it alone."

"Very well," Naman says, "if that is how you feel. If we all separate from each other, we will meet back here. Good luck Brejik. Come on Sadike."

Naman and Sadike leave Brejik and walk down the right tunnel. Brejik faces the left tunnel still feeling it pulling him towards it.

Brejik walks down the tunnel, it gets dimmer and dimmer the further he goes. Every now then he feels he is being watched but when he turns around, no one's there. The tunnel becomes so dark, Brejik can only feel his way through.

His feet slip out from under him as the slick ground becomes a sudden slope. Brejik falls down the slope with his armor grinding against the ice. His helmet protects his head as it collides against the wall. A faint light at the end of tunnel frightens Brejik as he sees it reveal a large gorge at the end of the slope, he instantly tries to stop himself.

Brejik holds his hand up and deploys Malina's grappling hook that lodges itself into the tunnels ceiling. The line whistles louder the faster he descends, with the push of a button Brejik is jerked to sudden stop right at the edge of the tunnel. Once he secures himself he releases the line and rises to his feet.

Before him lies the large gorge and the light from the cracks in the cavern's ceiling can't reach its dark abyss. On the other side of the gorge, is another ledge that sits before the entrance leading further into the cave.

Brejik scans the area trying to find a way to bypass the gorge, but finds nothing. However, he can see two small pillars that rise from abyss. With the grappling line no longer of use, Brejik knows Malina's going to be mad, he sees no other way to cross than to trust in the Force and Force Leap across the pillars.

He kneels to the ground and places his hands down to feel for the Force. The Force swirls around him and feels it beneath his palms and feet. He focuses on that power, rears up, and releases it as he soars across the gorge to the first pillar. To his relief he lands on its top with his left foot just short of the ledge.

Brejik jumps from the first pillar to the second one. He lands on his side and starts to slide to the ledge. His feet fall off the side followed by his legs until his torso slowly slides closer to the ledge. Brejik frantically tries to find a grip on the icy pillar but cannot.

He suddenly remembers the built in grips on his cuffs. Brejik smashes his right hand down and hits the grips activation button. The grips release and Brejik slices into the ice. Brejik grinds to a halt leaving him almost completely over the ledge, his legs and waist dangling over the side.

Brejik's muscles scream at him as he uses all his strength to pull himself back up. He gets his leg over the edge and rolls onto the top. After getting his breath back, he takes another Force leap and jumps to the other side of the cavern.

The large opening in the caverns wall is dark and seems to have no end, but Brejik can feel the Force pulling him into it. Brejik takes a step across the threshold letting the Force be his guide.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Naman and Sadike continue to walk down the tunnel that separated them with Brejik. They have walked for what must have been an

hour with no signs of finding their kyber crystals.

"Do you think Brejik found his crystal yet?" Sadike asks.

"Not sure," Naman answers, "however he seemed confident in his decision to separate from the group."

"At least he's had a better start than us."

"We'll….Hold up."

Naman stops in his tracks as Sadike takes a few steps forward.

"What is it?"

"I sense something ahead. Something big."

"A test?"

"Perhaps. Let's keep moving, just be cautious and have an open mind."

The siblings continue down the tunnel until it opens up into a large round corridor with tunnels lined up along the wall. However in the center of the room sleeps an adult Ashari panther with grey fur that shines in the skylight above. It's maw is riddled with huge sharp teeth and it's paws each bear two big claws. Running along its back are long tentacles with its nerves protruding from beneath its green skin.

Sadike closes her eyes and feels the Force. "We need to get to that tunnel on the other side." She whispers pointing to the tunnels opening on the opposite side of them.

"And do you not see the creature guarding it?" Naman whispers.

Sadike looks at the beast's tentacles and says, "Those tentacles are sensory organs, we walk anywhere near those and we're done for."

"Then we'll have to find another way."

Sadike shakes her head, "No, that will take too long and we may never find the crystals in time. If we can just figure out a way to distract him we may be able to cross unnoticed."

"We _may_?"

"Do you have any better suggestions?"

Naman dislikes the plan but sees no other way, "So what do you propose we do?"

Sadike analysis the situation. There are no boulders or rocks to make any noise and lure the panther away, even if there was, it will be able to sense them from behind. She does notice however that there is a lot of snow surrounding the creature.

"Well, it can't sense us if it's distracted by what's surrounding it. If I can use the snow to create a strong vortex around it, it's senses will be overwhelmed, giving us enough time to pass."

"How will you be able to cross? This would require a great deal of concentration, you won't be able to move and focus at the same time."

Sadike thinks for a moment, "I can control the vortex for as long as you can cross. Once you are on the other side, take over for me and I'll cross."

Naman nods, "I can do that, you just hurry across once you let go."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's begin."

Sadike kneels down onto her knees and focuses on the Force around the panther. She puts her hand out as she closes her eyes, feeling the Force and guides it. The light snow surrounding the panther starts to swirl around him.

The panthers eyelids suddenly snap open and it's golden eyes focus on the Ulars. It's deep growl echoes through the corridor before it rises to its feet, lowers its head, and positions itself as if it's about to pounce.

"Sister." Naman mutters.

"Relax." Sadike says, "Don't show fear."

The panthers hackles raise as it cackles in its throat.

"This isn't working." Naman anxiously says.

Sadike pays no attention to him as she focuses on the Force. Suddenly the swirling mist of snow at the panthers feet explodes upward in a spiral vortex, shrouding the beast until all that can be seen is its silhouette thrashing about in its core. It cries out as it's senses are overwhelmed by the storm that surrounds it.

"Go." Sadike says.

Naman hurries into the corridor, around the perplexed panther, and into the mouth of the parallel tunnel. He kneels down and takes control of the Force surrounding the panther.

"Sadike move!" he yells.

Sadike lets go of the Force and rushes to Naman, but the panther becomes aware of the Ular's trick and breaks through the spiral within yards of Sadike. The panther shakes his head before focusing his golden eyes on Sadike.

She watches the beast ready itself into a striking pose and charges her. Sadike waits for the right moment when the panther leaps at her with its front paws and claws out, she uses the Force to jump over it, into the vortex, and out the other side landing on her feet.

Naman lets go of the Force, "Let's go!" he says taking off with Sadike close behind him.

However Sadike suddenly has the urge to look behind her towards the panther. What she sees though is not the panther but a small yellow glow on the ground from where the beast lay.

"Naman wait!" She calls to her brother.

Naman stops and looks back at her.

"I see it, I see my crystal. I have to get it."

Sadike turns around about to run for the crystal but is interrupted by Naman telling her to wait, "You helped me get across, now I will help you."

Naman walks past her and out into the corridor, rests on his knees, closes his eyes, and feels the movement of the panther. The panther breaks through the wall of settling snow and lunges towards him as he raises his hand to feel the creatures anger and hate. Once he finds its feelings of negativity, he lifts them and rids its anger. The panther in response stops in its tracks in front of Naman, it's maw just inches from his face.

"Sleep." Naman whispers.

The panther falls onto its side and goes into a deep slumber, the panther is undisturbed by Sadike approaching. She carefully walks around the sleeping creature and up to the yellow glow of the crystal that is partly exposed by the blown away snow. She reaches down and pries it out of the ice. The small crystal shard sits in her palm, glowing bright.

"Yellow," Naman says, "the color of the Sentinel."

Sadike stares into the crystal and says, "The crystal chooses you."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

The columns of ice tower above Brejik, he counts five of them at various heights but the tallest rests at the center. But what Brejik see's

most is the frostbit corpse of an apparent Jedi lying at the base of the center column.

Suddenly the room gets colder as Brejik can see his breath escaping beneath his helmet.

"You shouldn't have come here," a deep voice echoes around Brejik.

Brejik takes a step back, "Who's there?"

A black figures reflection moves through each of the columns before Brejik.

"What do you seek?" the voice says.

"None of your business. Now show yourself!"

The figures reflection is seen in each column as Brejik senses someone behind him.

But when he turns around, no ones there. In the corner of his eye, he sees a figure standing behind the column to his right, Brejik turns and faces the figure.

The column shines bright red as the figure draws a lightsaber, in one quick motion it slices across the column forcing it to fall in Brejik's direction. Brejik ducks and roles to his left to avoid being crushed. He looks up to see his attacker but he is gone, however he can still feel his presence.

Brejik notices the fallen Jedi's lightsaber nestled in his lifeless hand. Suddenly, Brejik feels his attacker coming up behind him, and he can see the glow of his blade in the columns. The attacker swings his lightsaber at Brejik's head, but Brejik grabs the Jedi's lightsaber, swings around, and counters the blow as he draws the lightsabers green blade.

Brejik swipes his leg under his opponent to throw him off balance. As the opponent stumbles, Brejik backflips over the ice column that nearly crushed him. The opponent regains his footing and approaches Brejik, but Brejik uses his lightsaber to nick the top of the column and send ice shards into the attacker's face. The opponent however is quick to cover his face before the shards hit.

The attacker uses the Force to swiftly throws Brejik across the room. He launches himself off the column with his lightsaber poised over his head, ready to strike Brejik who is lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Brejik roles out of his way as he jabs the blade into the ice and snow where Brejik lay.

Brejik swings his lightsaber up and cuts across his opponent's face, forcing him to reveal his face. The attacker cries out in pain as he steps back with his open hand covering his face. He removes his hand to reveal the fresh scar running from the side of his check to between his eyes. His appearance is pale with a black goatee that matches his long hair, and his eyes black with tints of gold, they are filled with hate.

Brejik rises and demands, "Who are you?"

The attacker gives a sinister grin, "I was once a padawan like yourself, then a Jedi Knight, but I soon saw the wrongs of the Order. They wanted to limit my power, they wanted to harness it for themselves. Why should I?"

"Are you going to get to the point?"

"They tried to bring me back to the Order, back to the Light. Two were sent in attempt to, but both ended in agony and suffering, on their part that is. I have defeated them just as I will do to you. My power is strong here, and you are weak!"

"Enough talk!"

Brejik charges his duelist and swings at his legs but is blocked. He pulls the blade up nearly slicing through his side but he dodges the blow and Brejik uses the Force to push him back. The opponent rushes Brejik forcing him go on the defensive. Their lightsabers cross in each other's face.

"You are strong in the Force," he says, "I sense much hate within you. Join me! Let go of your anger and embrace the Darkness. I can teach you in the ways of the Darkside!"

"I'll pass."

Brejik kicks his opponent in the chest and swings the blade cutting his enemies arm off. The severed arm falls to the ground with his lightsaber next to it. Brejik swipes the blade across his legs forcing him to his knees and rests the tip of the blade before his neck.

"Looks like you've been defeated." Brejik says.

Brejik swings the lightsaber, slicing his opponent's throat. His lifeless body slumps over before falling into the now red snow. Suddenly the ice columns and Brejik's armor reflect a bright blue glow that shines off the top off the tallest pillar.

Bejik picks up his opponent's lightsaber and steps up to the tall pillar. He places his hand on its cold side and concentrates on the Force around him. The ground starts to shake first as a small tremor then grows larger. A crack breaks in the ground at Brejik's feet and carries into the column causing it to crack as well. The crack runs up the column as thousands of smaller cracks form from it.

Brejik releases a large pulse of energy that cuts through the room and shatters the column, making the light fall to the ground. Brejik holds out his hand and catches the blue crystal, it glows bright as it sits in his palm. He removes his helmet that held back his drenched in sweat hair.

He admires the crystal and smiles to the thought that he gives no sympathies or regrets to what it took to get it.

"A Guardian. A Warrior." Brejik says to himself.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"Go away already! Leave me be!"

"She won't listen Naman," Sadike says, "I'd say she's as stubborn as a Bantha, but that would be an insult to the Bantha."

The snowy mist forms into the image of the woman again, "Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Then she fades away and disappears once more.

"Sadike," Naman says, "that's not helping the situation, I have this under control."

"Uh huh….Sure you do, just as you have been for the past thirty minutes." Sadike says sarcastically.

Naman ignores his impatient sister and continues to try and find why this woman is still here when it is clear she died long ago.

"My dear," he pushes, "as my sister said, it has been thirty minutes and we have only uncovered that you unfortunately passed here. For that I give my utmost sympathies, and I want to help you move on from this place. However I first must understand why you are here."

The woman appears by Naman's side, "What do you care, the others didn't, far too busy to stop and talk about each other's problems, and your just annoying me."

"But I do care. If I hadn't I would have been like the others and moved on without a second thought, if I didn't care I wouldn't still be here trying to talk to you. Everyone just needs someone to talk to, and seeing how there isn't anyone else around, I look to be your only option."

The woman floats away from Naman and stops, she faces away from him. She looks as if she is taking a deep breath before turning and facing him.

"Fine then. I'll talk but I doubt you can help me."

Naman smiles, "We shall see. Now, why don't we start with your name? My name is Naman Ular."

"It's Tallea, and I am here waiting for someone, he is coming for me."

"That's hard to believe." Sadike rolls her eyes.

Tallea glares at her as Naman tells her to stop.

"Alright Tallea, who are you waiting for?"

"My love, and you certainly are not him."

"How long have you been waiting for him?"

"I lost track….but that doesn't matter, the point is he is coming back for me, I know it."

"So he left you here."

"Well, yes, he….he said he would come back for me once the police stopped following him."

"So he was a criminal?"

"He may have broke a few laws, but nothing serious, he just gambled when it wasn't legal and stole sometimes. He always told me he was doing it for us, that we would run away and he would provide a better life somewhere in the outer rim."

"And what kind of life was he providing before he brought you here?"

"I never went out much, stayed wherever he had us hiding out. I would clean his gear and cook whatever we had, almost every night he came home drunk and often violent. However through it all he always said he loved me, and he still loves me. He's still coming alright!"

"It sounds to me that he was nothing but a petty criminal and never truly cared about you."

The apparition rushes into Naman's face in a manner like she is scolding him.

"You don't know anything! You have no idea what my life was like before him!"

"Rough I take it?"

"Very. Mother never cared for us and Father was in prison, when he came along I saw it as my chance to escape all that with hope that things would get better."

"But did they get better or did nothing change?"

"No….But he always had promises and hope, which was more than my family could ever offer."

"Just as he promised you he would come back? Yet here you are still waiting for him even in death."

She hangs her head as ice water drips from her eyes.

"He promised." She mutters.

Naman holds his hands out and rests hers into his.

"My dear," he says, "by now you must realize that the man you think he is, is not true to be. You must realize now that he is never coming back. There is nothing or no one who is keeping you here, you can be free of this place."

"But I don't know where I'm going or what to expect."

Naman wipes the cold tears from her eyes as he says, "There is no death, there is the Force. Be one with the Force my dear, and the Force will guide you."

She lets go of Naman's hands then moves back a couple steps.

"Thank you Jedi, you have shown me reason and have set me free. For that I am eternally grateful."

The apparition of the woman starts to shine bright white before vanishing and in her place sits a glowing green crystal submerged in the snow.

"A Consular," Sadike says, "do you think she found peace?"

"I certainly hope so. Come on now, let's find Brejik and get out of here."

Naman and Sadike walk out of the cavern in search for Brejik.

"Do you think Brejik found his crystal yet?" Sadike asks.

"He's been gone for some time now," Naman replies, "I can't imagine he wouldn't."

"So I am a Sentinel, you are a Consular, suppose Brejik is a Guardian?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Brejik is hard headed, prefers to think with his strength rather than his wits. He has always used his strength as his power."

"You're starting to make Brejik sound like a Sith."

"He has much hate inside him, he seeks revenge on Yumar Nurand. He has never stopped thinking of mother and father's death, obvious by him wearing father's armor. Surely you have sensed it too, Brejik's hate within him."

"I know. I too despise Nurand for what he did, however I know revenge is not the Jedi way."

"I do too, I only wish Brejik would come to that sense. It's his hate and desire to kill Nurand that I fear will lead him down the wrong path."

"Give him time and he may see the ways of the Jedi."

"For now let's just focus on finding him. If we just go the way we came we should meet him back at where the two tunnels meet."

Naman and Sadike approach the end of the tunnel and find Brejik sitting impatiently in the intersection. He looks up to see his siblings walking towards him.

"A Hutt could have moved faster than you," Brejik taunts.

"Only when they're being shot at." Naman plays, "Did you find your crystal?"

Brejik jumps up, "Yes and more."

Brejik pulls the two lightsabers from his cloak and holds them out for Naman and Sadike to see.

"Where did you get those?" Sadike asks moving in front of Naman.

"One off a dead Consular, killed by a fallen Jedi, this was his lightsaber."

"How did you get the fallen Jedi's blade?" Naman asks.

Brejik thinks of an excuse, not wanting to reveal he killed him instead of taking him prisoner for the Council to question. "He dropped it."

Naman and Sadike look at each other, doubtful of Brejik's claim.

"He simply dropped it?" Naman said.

"It's not like a Jedi, fallen or not, to drop their weapon." Sadike finishes.

Brejik puts the lightsabers away and starts to walk towards the exit, "You calling me a liar?"

"No brother, we are just trying to understand how-"

"Where is the fallen Jedi now?" Naman interrupts.

Naman and Sadike follow close behind Brejik.

"Somewhere deep in the cave, I don't know. He dropped his weapon, I took it, and he ran. This is starting to annoy me, lets just get out of here, Master Bandura and Yoda are waiting on us."

The Ulars leave the cave to find Bandura and Yoda walking down the shuttle ramp to meet them.

"Greetings Padawans," Yoda says, "Successful, in finding your kyber crystals, were you?"

"Yes Master." Naman says holding out his crystal, Brejik and Sadike follow.

"A Sentinel." Bandura says looking into Sadike's hand, "Very rare. You are wise in the Force and use your knowledge as your strength."

Bandura moves to Naman, "A Consular, you seek balance and answers to where there is injustice."

Bandura moves to Brejik, "A Guardian, as I expected. Congratulations my apprentices, you have passed your final test and have earned your place in the Jedi Order. We can now take your crystals and construct your lightsabers."

"Thank you Master," Brejik bows to Bandura and Yoda before walking up the shuttle ramp.

"Brejik." Naman says, "The lightsabers."  
Bandura turns to face Brejik, "Lightsabers, Brejik?"

Brejik was hoping to get by without his master finding out. He turns around and unwillingly hands Bandura the lightsabers.

Yoda steps up to Bandura to get a closer look at the weapons.

"Hmm," he groans, "belonging to Master Jukumu, it does. Sent here he was, to settle the darkness within the cave."

"He's dead master, I found his body. Killed by the wielder of that lightsaber."

Bandura stares down the lightsaber and looks at Brejik, "Where did you find this?"

"Um." Brejik stumbles as Naman and Sadike stare at him, "He killed Master Jakumu, I used his lightsaber to defend myself. When the attacker dropped his weapon, he ran. Do you know who's blade it is Master?"

Bandura is quiet for moment, "I couldn't say….All of you, onto the shuttle we will be leaving soon."

The Ulars walk up the ramp and onto the shuttle as the Masters remain outside.

"The death of Master Jakumu, unfortunate it is." Yoda says, "New questions now arise."

"This lightsaber," Bandura says, "I haven't seen it for some time now, it belongs to Kjaer Arduen, my former apprentice."

Bandura releases the blade and its red glow shines in the snow.

"It doesn't make sense," Bandura said, "Kjaer was an outstanding pupil, had the potential to be a great Jedi. I would have never thought of him turning to the Darkside. However I know that he would never drop his lightsaber or at least he wouldn't leave it if he ran."

"Look further into the matter we will. Shed some light young Brejik will."

As the shuttle flies through hyperspace, the Ulars sit in the bay constructing their lightsabers under the supervision of Bandura and a technical support droid. Bandura watches over Sadike as she finishes constructing her lightsaber. She sets the crystal in the chamber and seals it, then she raises it up and unleashes the blade. But as soon as the blade comes out, the lightsabers end sparks and breaks off. She sets her weapon down obviously frustrated.

"It's a simple design flaw," Bandura says, "have patience Sadike. You are so anxious to create your weapon that you overlook the little details."

"Yes, Master." Sadike sighs.

"Droid, help Sadike reconstruct her design, and pay attention to every detail."

"Yes sir." the droid says.

Bandura moves to Naman who is carefully welding the head of his weapon. Naman stops and lifts his protective mask up when he notices his master.

"May I?" Bandura holds his hand out for the lightsaber.

"Go ahead Master."

Bandura picks up the weapon and balances it in his hand.

"It's very light," he says, "it will do you well in combat. Very good."

"Thank you Master." Naman says taking the lightsaber back.

Bandura moves to Brejik who after breaking his crystal in two, has constructed two lightsabers designed with connection joints on each end to make one double bladed lightsaber with just a simple twist. Brejik notices his master approaching and rises to his feet with his lightsabers in hand. Bandura stops and crosses his arms.

"Alright," he says, "ready to test them out?"

Brejik grins, "Yes Master."

Brejik opens the blades that glow bright blue. He flips backwards and demonstrates moves in Jar 'Kai. Brejik swings the blades at his side before putting them together into one saber and twirls it in front of him.

"May I have a look my apprentice?" Bandura asks.

Brejik sheaths the blades and tosses it at Bandura.

Bandura closely observes it's design and weighs it in his hand.

"A little heavy," he says, "especially when connected together."

Bandura puts pressure on where the lightsabers connect in an attempt to break their grasp, but to no avail.

"The bond together is very strong."

"I added a couple magnetic dilators," Brejik says, "they are small but powerful, just some added support."

Bandura gives Brejik back his lightsaber, "Very good my apprentice. Now, may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course Master."

Bandura leads Brejik out of the bay and into a separate room. Bandura waves his hand at the operator's panel and the door closes behind them.

"I want to talk to you about the fallen Jedi you encountered on Ilum." Bandura says.

"I told you everything I know Master, I fought him then he ran like a coward."

"Brejik, that man you fought was my former apprentice, Kjaer Arduen." Bandura pulls out the lightsaber. "I know that because this is his lightsaber."

"Then….Kjaer joined the Sith?"

Bandura takes a deep breath, "I don't think so. There are always two with the Sith, the master and the apprentice. From what the Council knows of in this war, Count Dooku is the master of the Sith with his apprentice, Asajj Ventress. Likely Kjear fell from the path of the Light and went to the Dark to be an adversary of Dooku and Ventress. The point is, I have doubts in your story of what happened between you and Kjear on Ilum."

"What do you mean Master?"

"I mean I knew Kjear well, he was my apprentice after all. I know he was never one to run away from a fight and he would never leave his lightsaber for his opponent to take."

"Master, I told you everything I remember."

Bandura places his hand on Brejik's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"I sense your fear….Fear of me finding out the truth."

Brejik clenches his fists as Bandura removes his hand.

"Alright," Brejik says, "the truth….I killed Kjear. He attacked me and in my defense I killed him and took his lightsaber."

"Did you execute him?"

Brejik can still see Kjear on his knees, defenseless as Brejik slit his throat and his blood now stains the bottom of his boots.

"No," Brejik says, "I killed him in self defense."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Krat walks up to the landing platform as the Ulars shuttle lands in front of the Jedi Temple. The ramp lowers as the Ulars, Master Bandura, and Yoda walk down.

"General Bandura," Krat says, "General Windu has requested your presence."

"Thank you Krat," Bandura says then turning to his apprentices, "I imagine it will be for your next phase of training."

"Train you will, in this war," Yoda says, "What you have learned, tested they will be."

"Let's not keep Master Windu waiting."

Mace Windu circles the holotable and says, "We've received information from the planet Palhani concerning Separatist movement in the Fakir Sector along the Bakchou Arm. This is a concern to the Republic because the planet Palhani is one of our held planets."

The holotable shifts from the Fakir Sector to an image of Palhani.

"Anything we should know about the planet Master?" Sadike asks.

"The planet is hospitable. Primarily dry land, however volcanoes can be found beneath it's oceans."

"General, if I may speak," Krat asks.

"You may Commander."

"Why would the Separatists want Palanhi?"

Mindu strokes his chin, "Though we are not sure, we have come up with possible reasons. One is that Palanhi holds an important central bank. Another is that the planet is a part of the Namadii Corridor, a fast hyperspace route that links Coruscant to the mid rim territories. Finally the planet connects the Fakir Sector to the Shwuy Sector, called the Shwuy Exchange."

"When do we leave?" Bandura asks.

"Immediately, by tonight. We have a cruiser being prepared for your departure at the shipyard. You will be escorted by Master Piell and his fleet to Palanhi, he will provide air support and provide reinforcements if come to need."

"Then we mustn't keep Master Piell waiting, we will leave now."

Bandura and the Ulars, accompanied by Windu, fly in a LAAT down to the shipyard. Three enormous Republic cruiser come into view. Surrounding them are engineer crews making repairs and preparing the ship for departure.

"Take us down to cruiser 33462!" Krat calls to the pilot.

"Right away commander," the pilot says.

The LAAT descends to the far left cruiser where armies of clones are being orderly marched up the ramp while a row of AT-TE walkers follow behind. The LAAT touches down beside the marching clone armies, staying long enough only for the Jedi and Krat to jump off. The transport takes off to join the rest of the fighters and transport craft moving into the cruisers ship bay.

"Krat," Bandura says, "when will the cruiser be ready for departure?"

Krat points to the AT-TE tailing the line of walkers, "As soon as that last walker and the proton bombs are loaded."

"Start loading the bombs. We need to get to Palanhi before the Separatists, it could be the difference between holding or losing the planet."

"Yes sir." Krat turns to the a crew standing by with the bombs, "Get those proton bombs loaded, now!"

The crew quickly grabs the high explosives and starts loading them up the ramp. Brejik steps out their way as they move past.

"Remember what's at stake Master Bandura," Windu says, "Palanhi is part of the Namadii Corridor, if the Separatists gain Palanhi then we will lose a major hyperspace lane between Coruscant and the Mid Rim."

Bandura's holoprojector suddenly chimes as the master holds it out in front of him. A hologram shimers of an old Lannik Jedi with a large scar running down the left side of his face, leaving him with only one good eye.

"Yes Master Piell?" Bandura says.

"Master Bandura," Master Piell says, "my ships are fully loaded and await your order for take off."

Bandura watches as the last walker is loaded, "The last of our walkers has just been loaded, were heading up to the command bridge now."

"We will await your command."

The hologram flashes off.

"Get up to the command bridge, the sooner you leave the better." Windu says, "When you reach Palanhi you will meet ambassador Galana at the port of Mal'Ira." Windu turns to the Ulars, "Be ready for anything Padawan's, war is never fair with many unexpected twists. May the Force be with you."

"Yes Master," Naman says.

Bandura and the Ulars walk away from Windu and up the ramp into the cruiser.

The door to the command bridge opens into the mass of officers and troopers tending to the ship's functions.

"Attention on deck!" an order is called and everyone stands at attention.

"As you were," Bandura says.

Everyone returns to their business as Bandura steps up to the holotable with the Ulars and Krat behind him. Bandura activates the table and an image of Master Piell appears.

"Master Piell," Bandura says, "we are ready when you are."

Suddenly another image appears of a captain standing tall, with a stern face, and slicked back hair.

"I am Captain Tarkin of General Piell's fleet," the captain says, "cruiser 41286 is ready for departure upon the general's orders."

"Very well." Bandura says, "We will pull away from the shipyard."

"And we will follow." Piell says.

The holograms flicker off as Bandura walks down the catwalk to the windows of the bridge where an admiral waits.

"Admiral Dekar," Bandura says, "are we ready for departure?"

"Yes general." the admiral says before facing the crew, "Activate the thrusters and pull away from port."

The gravity locks release it's hold on the cruisers landing gear and the docking gate retracts as the cruisers ramp raises. The thrusters activate and the cruiser slowly lifts up from the port. It ascends into the atmosphere with Master Piells fleet in tow. The fleet breaks Coruscant's orbit and into space.

Brejik walks up the catwalk until he's next to Bandura.

"Set course to Palanhi," Bandura says, "and prepare the jump to hyperspace."

The cruiser's turn into Palanhi's coordinates as the hyperspace drive hums as it prepares to jump.

"General, coordinates set and hyperspace drive is ready to jump." a crew member says.

"Jump." Bandura says.

Brejik watches in amazement as the stars look as if they are being pulled towards him and the fleet enters hyperspace.

As the Republic cruisers travel through hyperspace, three Separatists battleships under the command of General Grievous move through hyperspace towards Palanhi.

Grievous coughs as he activates the holotable and kneels before a hologram of Count Dooku.

"Yes Count?" Grievous says.

"General," Dooku says, "I trust you are in route to Palanhi."

"Yes Count, the fleet will be dropping from hyperspace soon."

"You should know that three Republic cruisers are also moving to Palanhi, to keep their control over the meager planet."

"They will be dealt with, Count."

"There are a number of Jedi protecting Palanhi. Orb Bandura with his three apprentices, and Even Piell. Not to mention their armies of clones."

Grievous laughs, "My lord, the Republic forces are no match to our new weapon. The Scorpionic annihilator droids will destroy their pathetic clones, and kill the Jedi scum."

Dooku gives a slight grin, "You better be right General. Do not fail me."

The hologram disappears as Grievous turns his attention back to the bridge. The battleship drops out of hyperspace in the Fakir Sector.

"Sir," a commander droid says, "there are three Republic cruisers coming out of hyperspace."

"Just as Count Dooku said."

Bandura and Piell's fleet jump out of hyperspace before Grievous's battleships.

"Should we open fire on them?" the commando droid asks.

"No," Grievous coughs, "move the battleships into attack position, but hold fire until my command. Deploy the ground forces to the planet's surface and use the ships to shield their launch."

"Roger roger."

The command droid walks off as the battleships move into position.

"They've moved into attack position." Sadike says.

"But they haven't opened fire, why?" Brejik asks Bandura.

"Their planning something." Bandura answers.

"Should we open fire General?" Admiral Dekar asks.

"No, let's see what plays out."

Bandura's comlink beeps before Bandura answers it.

"Bandura," Master Piel says, "what are we doing?"  
"Hold your fire Master Piel. Let's see what they are planning. If they attack us, return fire otherwise wait for my command."

"Very well Master."

The comlink turns off when the transmission ends.

Suddenly large pods launch from out of each battleship and move towards Palani's surface.

"They've launched their ground forces." Naman says, "And they have positioned their ships to cover them."

"Fire all batteries!" Grievous orders.

The Separatists ships fire their cannons at the Republic cruisers. The cruisers shake on impact of the blasts. Bandura falls forward and braces himself on the consul.

"Raise the shields!" Bandura yells.

"Raising shields." the crew complies.

"Bandura," Piell says over the comlink, "move your ship back and launch your ground units. We will provide you cover."

"Yes Master." Bandura turns the comlink off, "Admiral, move the ship back behind the line and assemble the ground troops in the hanger."

"Yes General, good luck." Admiral Dekar says.

"Come on," Bandura says to the Ulars, "time to begin your training."

Bandura and the Ulars run off the bridge with Krat behind.

The clones gather around Bandura and Krat as they give the brief over the mission.

"What do we have for armor?" Bandura asks Krat.

"Three walkers are stand by for launch, General." Krat says.

"And our forces?"

"Army group A and B are ready to mobilize. 300 men ready to fight."

"Right. Everyone get to your shuttles, we are moving out."

The clones hurry off to their designated LAAT, once a shuttle is loaded the pilot guides the ship onto the runway. In moments a large line of shuttles, with three carrying walkers, line up down the runway. Bandura, the Ulars, and Krat board a shuttle marked with a giant Krayt Dragon painted on the side. The shuttle is cramped with six other clones. The LAAT lifts off the ground and takes the lead of the line.

"Open the hangar door," Bandura says through the comlink to the hangar command post.

"Right away sir," the comlink echos.

Brejik looks through the slits of the shuttle door to see the hangar doors slowly opening, the sound of its moving track is muffled by the gunships engine.

"You ready for this?" Naman asks him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Brejik says.

"What about you Krat? Are you ready to get back into the fight?"

Krat laughs, "It's what I was made for." Krat looks up at the clones, "Isn't that right boys?"

"Hell yeah Commander!" the clones hollar.

Sadike steps up to Bandura and says, "Master, won't the Separatists shoot our gunships out of the sky?"

"If Master Piell is right, he will cover our move." Bandura says, "Pilot, launch all shuttles!"

"Yes General." the pilot says, "All shuttles launch in sequence from the front on my mark. Moving!"

The LAAT picks up off the runway, clears the hangar doors, and moves away from the cruiser. The rear shuttles launch one by one and follow the lead gunship.

"General," a pilot droid gets Grievous's attention, "the Republic has launched their ground forces. Should we shoot them down?"

"Let them pass." Grievous orders, "I want to see the Scorpionic droids annihilate them!" Grievous laughs.

"Roger roger."

Bandura's ground forces clear the battlefield over Palanhi as they enter the planet's orbit.

Master Piell's comlink rings to Bandura's call.

"Master Piell," Bandura says, "my men have reached Palanhi's orbit, no casualties."

"Good Bandura, we will handle the Separatist fleet."

Bandura shuts his comlink off and opens the LAAT door's to see Palanhi's vast green and brown plains and timbers. He sticks his head out the doorway to see the small settlement of Mal'Ira ahead.

"Pilot!" Bandura yells, "Guide the units to that port ahead!"

"Yes General."

An incoming transmission is alerted to the LAAT pilot.

"Republic gunship do you copy?" a voice is heard, "LAAT 6641 respond."

"This is LAAT 6641 we read you." the pilot says.

"This is Mal'Ira port security, state your business."

"This is Jedi Master Orb Bandura's task force requesting permission to land."

The transmission goes silent for a moment, "LAAT 6641, you are scheduled to arrive, you may land at Port 9."

"Copy that, moving to Port 9 now."

The shuttle circles around the settlement until it reaches a landing pad with a large 9 on it. The pilot brings the gunship down onto the pad and awaits to take off again.

"Go, go, go!" Krat yells.

The Jedi and clones quickly move off the shuttle and disperse around the platform. As soon as everyone is off, the shuttle lifts away to return to the cruiser and moments later another shuttle drops its men off. In no time, the platform and surrounding area is covered by clones pulling security. The three shuttles carrying the walkers drop their load not too far from the platform.

When the dust settles, Bandura and the Ulars see the silhouette of a man with two armed guards approaching them. Once he is close enough to them, they can see its a tall older man, dressed rather nicely, with combed back white hair. His guards are masked with visors that hide their eyes, with light armor protecting their body, and each one is holding a DC-15S blaster, provided for by the Republic.

"Ambassador Galana," Bandura says, "it's unfortunate we couldn't meet on different terms. However the Separatists have invaded Palanhi."

"As I am aware Master Jedi," Galana says, "some farmers reported their army is just south of the Camarii Ridge." Galana points toward the ridge's direction.

"I will send scouts to map out their location. Krat."

"Yes General." Krat says before turning to the clones, "Runner, Quick Shot, front and center!"

Two clones jump up and run to Krat's orders.

"Yes Commander?" they say in unison.

"I'm sending you out on a scouting mission, locate the Clankers and report where their going."

"Yes sir!"

Galana steps forward, "My men will guide you to the Camarii Ridge. I can also provide you speeders." Galana faces his guards, "Show them to it men."

"This way." one of the guards says leading Runner and Quick Shot off.

Ambassador Galana shakes his head, "I never thought the war would come to Palanhi, I never thought the war would come this close the Inner Rim."

"War is unpredictable Ambassador." Naman says.

"That it is young Jedi, that it is."

"Ambassador," Bandura says, "you should seek shelter, warn your people of the invasion."

"Yes Master Bandura, I will."

Runner, Quick Shot, and the Galana's guards move their speeders up the Camarii Ridge until they reach the top. The group jumps off and crawls on their stomachs until they are able to overlook the valley below.

"Why are we always chosen for these missions?" Quick Shot groans.

"Don't argue," Runner says, "just do it."

"We'll pull security." the guards say, "and let you know if there's anything suspicious."

"Right." Quick Shot says.

The guards run down the ridge a little bit and pull security.

Runner pulls out his electrobinoculars and observes the valley below.

"Check out that armor they were wearing?" Quick Shot asks, "That ain't gonna hold up to droids."

"No wonder they brought us in." Runner jokes.

"See anything?"

"They definitely landed here, there's scorch marks, and craft lying about. I just can't find

them."

Quick Shot looks to the left side of the ridge.

"Wait, what's that?" he points.

Runner turns his scopes in the direction where Quick Shot is pointing. Through the scopes Runner can see an army of battle droids moving up the ridge through the thicket.

"Oh yeah," Runner says, "there they are. Battle droids, some B2's, ah, even destroyers….oh, what the?"

"What is it?"

Runner hands Quick Shot the electrobinoculars, "Ever seen those before?"

Quick shot look's through the lens.

"No," he says, "I've never seen anything like that. They're huge! That's some pretty thick armor too. They got deflector shield generators also."

"Those won't be easy to hit."

"We have to report back General-"

"Ah!" one of the guards groans.

Runner and Quick Shot look behind them to see super commando droids kill Galana's guards.

"Damn, commando droids!" Quick Shot yells as he shots at the droids.

The droids are fast, they dodge every blast. One of the droids sprawls back and pounces at Quick Shot. It kicks him the sternum before blasting him in the chest.

"Quick Shot!" Runner yells.

Runner shoots the commando droid in the head, destroying it as the other droid jumps at him. Runner braces himself and is able to toss the droid over the ridge. He runs over to a speeder as the droid climbs up the ridgeside. When he's out of range, he pulls a grenade out and throws it back at the droid. The grenade goes off, but Runner doesn't look back to see if it got the droid.

Runner pushes the speeder as fast as he can, every now and then he looks behind him to see three droidekas pursuing him. Runner moves over a hill, Mal'Ira is just a hundred yards away.

"Look!" Brejik yells pointing to Runner's speeder.

The droidekas reach the top of the hill and sets up to attack. They open fire on the speeder, blasting its engine. It nosedives into the ground throwing Runner off. Runner hits the ground and roles a couple yards before looking up to see the destroyers blasters aimed at him.

"No!" Brejik yells.

Brejik runs up the hill ignoring his master's orders to stay. He opens up his lightsabers blades as he launches himself off the destroyed speeder. The droidekas shoot at Runner but Brejik lands in front of him to deflect the bolts. Brejik charges the middle destroyer, slices its optics off before slicing it through the side. The other two droids turn to shot at him but Brejik jumps on top of the far left droid making the right droid shoot the left, destroying it. Brejik jumps off the left droid and lands in front of the right, with one blade he cuts a leg off while he slices up the droid with the other.

"You alright?" Brejik ask Runner.

"Well I am now, thank you." Runner says.

Brejik helps Runner up before they run back to the platform.

"Runner." Krat says, "Where's Quick Shot?"

"Dead." Runner says, "And so are the guards."

"And the droid army?" Bandura asks.

"They're moving toward the settlement. It's the whole damn army, battle droids, B2's, commando droids." Runner points up the hill. "Destroyers. The Separatists also have a new toy, they're big, heavy armor, and shield generators."

Bandura looks at Krat, "Set up a line of defense around the settlement, dig in." Bandura looks up at the large wall that surrounds the settlement. "I want those walkers up on that wall with men up there and on the ground."

"Right away General." Krat says running off to relay the message.

"And what about us Master?" Naman asks.

"I want you at my side at all times. No more reckless moves." Bandura looks at Brejik.

"He was going to die Master," Brejik says, "I wasn't just going to sit by and let that happen."  
"That may be true, but it also could have gotten you killed."

"It's gonna take more than three destroyers to kill me Master."

Sadike and Naman look at each other, staying out of the argument.

Bandura glares at Brejik, "There is a reason they are called 'destroyers', my young apprentice, those things have killed Jedi before and are not programed to show mercy. What you did was reckless and dangerous, things like that can get even the most experienced Jedi killed."

Bandura walks off towards the settlement, "Now come on, we have to prepare for battle."

By nightfall the AT-TE walkers have positioned themselves on top of the settlement walls. Two machine gun nests sit beside them with a crew on each. Troopers line the top, some resting while others pull security. Same can be found below the wall as clones are dug into foxholes awaiting the droid army.

The Ulars walk alongside Bandura on the wall monitoring positions.

"Master," Brejik says, "my apologies for what I said earlier, it wasn't my place to act out that way."

"Brejik," Bandura says, "you are still young and have much to learn, but you have to realize that in war and combat, acting out of emotion will often lead to a less than desirable outcome."

"Yes master, understood."

A clone suddenly comes running up to the Jedi.

"General," he solutes, "the droid army is approaching, they are just beyond the hill."

"Ready the men," he says, "hold your fire until my command."

"Yes sir."

The clone runs off to alert the rest while Krat walks up.

"And what about the walkers sir?" he asks.

"Fire all light defenses. Hold the cannon for when the fight escalates."

"Yes General."

Krat pulls out his DC-17 pistols and holds them in the air, "Time to get back in the game." he says.

The sound of marching droids echos through the settlement until they come over the hill in rows and columns. The army is large and menacing as it gets closer to the defense line.

"Sir?" Krat asks.

"Wait."

They get closer.

"Sir?"

"Hold it."

The droids start running at the line and open fire. Red blaster bolts fly everywhere.

"Fire!" Bandura yells.

The clones return fire and the battlefield erupts in red and blue blaster bolts, all going against each other. The Jedi activate their lightsabers as the machine guns open onto the droids below.

One by one the droids fall. A clone next to Sadike throws a grenade over the wall, it explodes in the middle of the army sending droid parts flying. Brejik deflects enemy bolts back at the army, knocking out some of the droids. In no time, the fight ends with the last standing droid being cut down.

"That wasn't so hard." Naman says.

"That was only the first wave." Krat says.

Suddenly a much larger unit charges over the hill this time with B2 droids. The droids rapid fire blaster pelt the lower line of defense causing heavy casualties. Two B2's fire rockets at the top of the wall.

"Incoming!" Krat yells.

Sadike throws Brejik on the ground as Bandura does to Naman. The rockets hit the wall sending clones over and knocking out the machine gun nests.

"They've knocked out our machine guns!" Brejik yells.

Bandura sees how his forces are dwindling as most of the walls defenses have been destroyed.

"Stay here." he says.

The Jedi launches himself off the wall and into the droid army.

"Covering fire!" Krat yells, "I hate it when he does that!"

Bandura slashes through the army, creating a path up to the B2's. Bandura slices he super battle droids in half, cuts off arms splits them in two. The B2's desperately try to shot the Jedi but he too quick and experienced. Bandura destroys the last B2 and moves on to what remains of the attack. He cuts them down, even using the Force to pull them into him before slicing them in half. With the droids destroyed, Bandura is the only one standing in the middle of the battlefield. He Force jumps back onto the wall.

"Still got it." he jokes.

Suddenly Bandura turns around to see the giant Scorpionic droids mount a position on top of the hill. Droidekas move in between them mounting an attack position as well. The Scorpionic droids activate their shields, protecting them and the destroyers at their side.

"That must be what Runner was talking about," Krat says.

The droids open fire from the top of the hill, raining heavy caliber blasts down onto the clones below. Dirt and blood spits up in the air with each impact as the men below are slaughtered.

"Fire the cannon on their position! Now!" Bandura orders.

"Fire the cannons on their line!" Krat yells at the walkers.

The cannons fire and the droids line explodes, knocking out a few of the Scorpionic droids, but many still remain.

Brejik looks up to the sky to the sound of whistling. To his fright, he see's vulture bombers inbound.

"Bomber's incoming!" he yells.

Brejik looks away as the bombers fly low and release their bombs. The bomb's hit the walkers, leaving them in flames. One of the walkers falls off the wall and onto the broken line below.

"We've lost our heavy artillery!" Krat yells.

"We need to pull the line back." Bandura says.

"There are woods behind the settlement," Naman says, "we can seek refuge there."

"Good idea. We'll get Ambassador Galana and move to the timber. Everyone fall back! Fall back to the woods!"

Brejik and Naman bring Ambassador Galana to the woods. He was reluctant to go, but knew the droid army was entering the settlement. Bandura and Sadike move what remains of their forces far back in the woods. Ambassador Galana can only look in horror as he watches his settlement burn. Krat moves up to Bandura with a status report.

"Report?" Bandura says hesitant.

Krat shakes his head, "We took heavy casualties. We only have fifty three men remaining, sixteen grenades, eight rocket launchers, and were low on ammunition."

"There must be something we can do." Ambassador Galana says.

Bandura shakes his head, "We can request reinforcements from Master Piell's fleet."

Bandura turns on his comlink, "Master Piell, do you copy?"

No answer is heard.

"Master Piell, can you hear me?"

The comlink sputters as a voice is heard trying to come through.

"Weak signal," Brejik says.

"This is Captain Tarkin," a voice comes through.

"Tarkin," Bandura says, "where is Master Piell?"

"Occupied General. What do you need?"

"Our forces are dwindling, we need more men if we are going to take Palanhi."

"I cannot render assistance to you right now Master Jedi. The Separatists have blocked all

transit between the planet and the fleet, any attempt to send reinforcements would be disastrous."

"What's the status on the fleet?"

"We are taking heavy damage, the enemy fleet has destroyed our shield generators and were taking fire."

"Get Master Piell online now!"

Tarkin patches Master Piell.

"Bandura," Master Piell's voice is heard, "our fleet is on the break of destruction."

"Understood Master Piell, pull the fleet from the battle."

"We will send shuttles to get you off the planet."

"No. It's too risky, pull the fleet from the battle. We will find another way off the planet. Get out of here!"

The comlink goes quiet.

"As you wish Master Bandura. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

The Republic fleet, now sustained heavy damage, turns from the fight and jumps to hyperspace in retreat.

"General," a battle droid says to Grevious, "the Republic fleet has retreated."

"Good," Grievous says, "now their forces on the surface have no escape. Ready my ship and prepare another invasion force."

"Roger roger."

The lifesize hologram of Mace Windu stands before Bandura, the Ulars, and Galana.

"I gave the order to pull our fleet from Palanhi," Bandura says, "we are trapped on the planet's surface, with no way off."

"We need more clones," Galana interrupts, "the majority of the Separatists army was wiped out, we just need more men to finish them off."

"That was only a small portion of the the droid army Ambassador. They will be coming back and in greater numbers. I lost the majority of my forces today alone, as we are, we do not stand a chance and it is useless to try to break that blockade. It's time to accept that Palanhi is lost, it is now time to figure out a way off the planet with our lives."

"Master Bandura is right Ambassador." Windu says, "Palanhi has been overrun. We need to figure out a way to get you all off the planet and you to Coruscant."

Galana shakes his head, "No. I will stay with my people."

"Ambassador, if you stay you will be arrested by the Separatists and forced to sign a settlement."

Suddenly another voice is heard on the hologram, "I concur with Master Windu."

Taking Windu's place is Chancellor Palpatine.

"Chancellor." Bandura and the Ulars bow, acknowledging him.

"Ambassador," Chancellor Palpatine says, "the desire of the Separatists is to occupy Palanhi, repenting it from the Republic. Having you there assures them of achieving so. Come to Coruscant where you can fight to regain Palanhi in the Senate."

Galana sighs, "Understood Chancellor. I will go to Coruscant when I am able."

"Very good. I will await your arrival here."

Chancellor Palpatine steps aside as Windu comes back into the hologram.

"Master Bandura," he says, "keep your distance from the droid army. The Council will-" the transmission starts to flicker and buffer. "Send….he-lp as soon as-" the transmission dies.

"They've cut all transmissions off the planet." Bandura says.

"What do we do now?" Sadike asks.

Bandura thinks.

"We do as Master Windu said." he says, "We stay away from the Separatists and wait for help."

The Ulars sleep as Krat and Bandura stay awake keeping guard. Anyone holding guard duty is ordered to keep low in the shrubbery to avoid being spotted.

"Hopefully the thicket will keep those new droids out." Bandura says.

Krat takes off his helmet, "They're large enough to knock down those trees I imagine. But I doubt they will push another assault until their forces are replenished. Have you ever seen anything like those Clankers, General?"

"No, and I hope after this I won't be seeing them again."

Krat looks at Galana who is sleeping against a tree.

"Do you think Palanhi will regain Republic control?" he asks.

"That's for the Senate to decide." Bandura says, "But I doubt there is much they will do. There are alternative ways to reach the Mid Rim than just the Namadii Corridor, and the Republic's finances are handled through the Banking Clan, therefore the bank here will be of no importance. I'm afraid it may be a while until Palanhi is released from Separatists control."

"So there is no point of him going to the Senate."

"Not necessarily commander, hope, there is always hope for tomorrow."

Meanwhile on Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple, Mace Windu searches the nearby sectors of Fakir looking for any help to the trapped men on Palanhi. Windu searches the sectors surrounding Fakir, trying to find the closest Republic ship. The hologram flashes red on the planet of Bilbringi, a planet close to Palanhi, it lies along the Namadii Corridor.

Windu selects the planet and an image of Bilbringi pulls up with a Republic cruiser orbiting the planet. Windu selects the cruiser to find it is the Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi's flagship.

Windu sends a transmission to Kenobi.

A hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi replaces the image of the Negotiator.

"Yes Master Windu?" Kenobi asks.

"Kenobi," Windu says, "what is your status?"

"My ship is currently orbiting Bilbringi."

"You're needed for a rescue mission."

"Rescue mission? Anakin again?"

"No, not this time. You're needed on Palanhi in the Fakir Sector, you're the closest to the

Planet. Master Bandura and his armies have been virtually destroyed and their fleet has withdrawn, they have no way off the planet."

"I'll move to Palanhi immediately. Anything I should expect?"

"There's a blockade to the planet, three Separatists gunships."

"Of course there is. Nothing can be too easy. Don't worry, we will be in out of the system before they hit us."

"Very well, get to Palanhi as fast as you can, time is running short."

"Yes Master."

Windu turns the holotable off. On the Negotiator, Commander Cody approaches Kenobi who is stroking his beard.

"Orders sir?" he says.

"Set the hyperdrive to coordinates K-9," Kenobi says, "we're going on a rescue mission Cody."

Grievous, escorted by two IG-100 MagnaGuards, walks through Palanhi's now captured settlement to the commander droid. The droid commander snaps into attention as Grievous approaches.

"Status report." Grievous orders.

"The remainder of the Republic forces have fled into the woods General." the droid says.

"And the Jedi?"

"Alive General, fled in the woods escorting the ambassador."

Grievous growls, "Where are the commando droids?!"

Fifteen commando droids form up around Grievous ready to receive orders.

"Find the Republic forces and destroy what's left of them," Grievous orders, "leave the Ambassador and the Jedi alive. I will deal with the Jedi myself."

The droids click and sputter before running off the settlement towards the woods.

There is laughing, laughing of men, several of them. The scene flashes to a bright fire giving away their silhouettes. The scene shifts to a closer image of one of the men, the light of the fire just barely reveals the marker of Deathwatch on his armors shoulder pad. Suddenly the back of a Twi'lek comes into view as she serves drinks to the warriors.

The image shifts again to a warrior reaching up behind her and groping her backside. The girl reacts by throwing the drinks down onto the table, spilling them onto the warriors. She is grabbed by the wrist as the warrior who groped her rises to his feet, he towers above her. He smacks her across the face before throwing her onto the floor.

"Get up." the warrior demands, "Then clean this up."

The Twi'lek roles onto her side before showing her face in the firelight. The light of the fire shows her blue eyes are filled with hurt. She moves even more into the light to reveal the Twi'lek is Malina.

"Get up." the warrior demands again, "Get up. Get up. Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Bejik get up!" Brejik awakes to Sadike shaking him.

"Malina," Brejik says half awake.

"What? Malina, she's….no….Brejik wake up, there's movement in the woods."

Brejik looks around at the dark forest remembering he is not on Mandalore.

Brejik rubs his eyes and asks, "an attack?"

"Not sure," Sadike says, "just stay low and be ready for anything."

Brejik puts on his helmet before joining his siblings, Bandura, and Galana are huddled around the surrounding trees and bushes. Krat holds up his pistols while looking ahead on his scanners. The fifty three men that remain are all awake, watching the woods for any movement.

The crunch of sticks and leaves being stepped on breaks the silence, Krat instantly shifts his sensors in the direction of the noise. Banura motions to the Ulars to remain quiet.

Through the night vision camera in the Krat's sensor, he sees some large plants move.

"There's movement, somethings out there," Krat whispers.

"Commander," a clone whispers, "I'm not picking up any distinct life forms on my scanners."

Suddenly the private is grabbed by the neck and pulled into the brush.

"Ahhhh!" the clone yells as he is dragged away.

As the clone is pulled away to his death, a commando droid jumps from the thicket at Krat. Krat sees him in his sensor and fires at the droid, destroying it in two shots.

"Commando droids!" Krat yells, "Shoot into the brush!"

The forest is lit up by blue blaster bolts shooting into the thick greenery. The commando droids react by jumping out of the line of fire and at any clone within close range. Men are shot dead all around.

A clone fires at a droid in pursuit of him, but the droid dodges every blast. The clone runs out of ammo and in a desperate attempt he throws his blaster at the droid, but he misses. The droid lunges at him, knocking him in the legs before breaking his neck. It shifts it's attention to Brejik and charges him.

Brejik opens one of his lightsabers and slices the droid in two.

"Krat!" Bandura yells, "Get the men out of here! We'll fall back and try to shake these droids off!"

"Yes sir!" Krat yells before turning to his men, "Fall back! Heavy weapons lay out suppressive fire!"

A heavy trooper with a Z-6 rotary blaster, rises to his feet from a kneeling position and fires into the woods in a sweeping motion.

"Eat laser Clankers!" he yells.

"General!" Krat calls, "Fall back! We'll handle this!"

"You be right behind us!" Bandura orders.

Bandura looks looks to the Ulars who are deflecting enemy blaster bolts, "Padawans! Get the Ambassador and fall back with the men!"

The Ulars follow Bandura's orders then joins what remains of the clones. Krat and the heavy gunner hit a few droids that fall and disappear in the brush.

"Left side bound back!" Krat orders, "I got you covered!"

"Moving!" the heavy gunner yells.

He seizes fire and runs back fifteen yards.

"Right side bound back!" the heavy gunner yells, "I got you covered!"

"Moving!" Krat responds before running back.

Krat moves back and covers the heavies retreat. They both bound back one at a time until they meet with what is left of the group.

The sun starts to rise on the eighteen clones that remain. The commando droids broke off their attack and retreated to the settlement.

"We must keep moving," Bandura says, "they know we are here and it won't be long before they come back."

"And go where?" Galana asks, "There is nowhere to go. The next settlement is over fifty miles away."

"Then we will move towards it," Bandura says, "if there's a settlement there has to be some people near it. We have no other way, that is our best hope than sitting and waiting to be killed."

Glana walks past the Jedi, "The next settlement is this way." He says over his shoulder.

For five hours the group walks to seemingly nowhere, through just a never ending forest.

Namans stops as the group keeps moving.

"Do you hear that?" he calls to no one in particular.

Everyone stops to listen, at first nothing is heard, but then the sound of grinding metal echos around them, accompanied with the sound of footsteps.

The group turns around to see Scorpionic droids move through the woods with ease, with battle droids surrounding them.

"Run!" Bandura yells.

The group takes off trying to get away from the pursuing army.

"Those things can move through woods!" Krat calls.

They run and run with the droids not far behind. Suddenly the woods clear to nothing but a stretch of flatland that ends on a cliff.

"There's nowhere to run." Sadike says.

Bandura analyses the area but finds Sadike is right.

"Form a line of defense!" Bandura orders, "We may not get out of this. But we will go down fighting. For the Republic!"

"And Palanhi." Ambassador Galana says taking one of Krat's pistols.

The clones form a line around the Jedi and ambassador with their weapons at the ready. The Jedi unleash their blades as they await the enemy. The battle droids step out from the woods, with their blasters aimed at the clones. Two drokedias role out and mount an attack position as the Scorpionic droids set up behind their forces. Brejik puts his lightsaber together, ready for the fight.

Suddenly seeming from nowhere, three LAAT's come up from under the cliff and idle at the cliffs edge. The doors are open with clones inside who instantly shoot at the droids as the droids open fire at the shuttles. In the center gunship, Obi-Wan Kenobi stands beside Commander Cody.

"Need a lift?" Kenobi says holding out a hand.

"About time you showed up!" Bandura jokes.

Bandura takes Kenobi's hand and pulls himself into the craft. The Ulars and Galana follow him. Once the clones are loaded onto the gunships Kenobi gives the command for the gunships to open fire onto the droids. The laser cannons hit and destroy the majority of the droids, even the Scorpionic droids. As the smoke and dust settles, General Grievous emerges accompanied by his MagnaGuards.

"Kenobi." Grievous growels.

Kenobi mockingly solutes Grievous, "We will have to dance another time General." Kenobi taunts.

The LAAT's take off from the cliffside as Grievous yells at his escaped prey.

A commander droid walks up to the furious general.

"General," the droid says, "you have a transmission from Count Dooku."

The droid holds out the holoprojector and a hologram of Count Dooku appears.

"General." Dooku says, "What is your report on Palanhi?"

"The planet is taken, my lord."

"And the Jedi?"

"Escaped, Count. Aided by Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Dooku frowns, "How disappointing. Your Scorpionic droids failed to destroy the Jedi?"

Grievous groans, "The mission was to capture Palanhi, to which I did. The Jedi simply get to live another day, they narrowly escaped this time. That will not be the case for the next."

"See to it that it is so General."

The hologram turns off as the commander droid holds down on the comlink in it's head.

"Uh-huh," the droid says, "I'll tell him….General, the Jedi have reached their cruiser and made their escape to hyperspace."

Grievous screams in anger at the droid before smashing its head off.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

"Thank you Master Kenobi for your help." Bandura says, "Your timing was impeccable."

"Glad I got there in time." Kenobi says. "A second longer and you all would be fried."

"We lost too many though Master." Sadike joins the conversation.

Kenobi nods, "Indeed. Unfortunate that Palanhi was lost considering the high loss. However, as long as you have gained knowledge in your defeat, then it is that knowledge that will bring you to victory. As long as you have learned, then those men haven't died in vein."

"Master Kenobi," Brejik says, "what was that thing guarded by the two droids?"

Kenobi reflects on the times he encountered Grievous. "That was General Grievous, leader of the droid army. He is very dangerous, he slaughters Jedi and collects their lightsabers."

"I did not expect for him to be leading the attack." Bandura says, "Especially with such a small planet as Palanhi."

The door to the Negotiators bridge opens to let in Ambassador Galana and his two security clone escorts. Galana walks up to the Jedi.

"Thank you Master Jedi," he says, "for your courageous actions and fight for my homeworld."

"It is our duty to do what is right Ambassador," Bandura says, "just as it is your duty to do what is right for your people."

"Yes Master Jedi. Now the fate of my planet lies in the Senate."

"There is a shuttle waiting in the hangar for you Ambassador," Kenobi says, "it will take you to Coruscant."

An officer approaches Bandura.

"General," he says, "your ship has just pulled out of hyperspace."

"Thank you lieutenant." Bandura says before facing Kenobi, "Without your help Master Kenobi, Grievous would have killed all of us."

"Always here to save the day Bandura. As for you, Padawans, best of luck to you in your training and learn from what happened on Palanhi."

"Yes Master." Sadike says.

The Ulars and Bandura turn around and walk away from Kenobi to broad their cruiser that approaches the Negotiator.

Brejik sits on his bunk cleaning his armor when the door suddenly opens with Sadike on the other side.

"So what was it?" she asks.

Brejik sets one of his knee pads down, "was what?" he asks.

Sadike steps in and sits against the wall in the corner of the room, the door shuts behind her. "On Palanhi. Before the ambush that night, you said 'Malina'. A Force vision?"

"I'm not sure if it was a dream or a vision. However, I think Malina and Tera have been kidnapped by Deathwatch. I want to return to Mandalore to find them."

"Because you have feelings for Malina."

Brejik stands up and stutters, "Well I….I do care about her….Her, Tera, and Krat of course, without them we would be dead."

"Don't lie Brejik. I know you have feelings for her."

"And you know how?"

"I could tell by the look on your face when you got back with her from the Marketplace. Your smile was bigger than a Loth Cats."

"So what if I do?" Brejik say's hostiley, "She's beautiful and kind, a one in a million kind of girl."

Sadike gets up, walks up to Breji to hug him, and she whispers into his ear, "Don't let your feelings get ahead of you Brother."

Sadike let's go of her grip on Brejik before turning to leave.

"Sister," Brejik mutters.

Sadike stops as she is about to open the door.

"Don't tell Krat about this."

She turns around to face him, "Malina and Tera are Krat's family Brejik. Tera is his beloved wife and to him, Malina is his own daughter. If they are in trouble he deserves to know."

"It would only worry him. Knowing it would only do more harm than good, worry will distract him and consume his emotions. Besides, what can he do? He can't leave the war to go back to his family, he has his duties he must oblige by."

Sadike opens the door and steps out, "Understood, Brother."

The door closes behind her as she walks down the hallway. Once Sadike is far enough away from Brejik's quarters she turns on her comlink to link with Bandura.

"Yes Sadike?" Bandura asks through the comlink.

"Master," she says, "I need to talk to you in private. It's about Brejik."

(2 Years Later)

Bandura's cruiser now nicknamed the "Liberator" after a skirmish with a Zygerrian frigate, travels through hyperspace, bound for the desolate planet of Taris, the planet scared from centuries of war. With the Liberator are two more cruisers, creating a fleet. The bridges holotable shimmers two images of Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The Ulars gather around the table as Bandura discusses the mission ordered by the Council.

"We will be dropping from hyperspace soon Master Kenobi," Bandura says.

"Good," Kenobi says, "the Council received an urgent message from Admiral Yularen that a Separatist fleet, believed to be under the command of Quinlan Vos, or "Admiral Enigma" as he is now called, is ready to attack and invade Taris."

Skywalker steps in, "Your fleet will intercept their ships and distract them while we board Vos's battleship and bring him to the Council for questioning."

"And how will you get on his ship?"

"Leave that to me," a female figure says appearing on the table.

Brejik steps back as he recognizes the woman.

"What boy?" she taunts, "Never seen a bounty hunter before?"

"I've seen plenty bounty hunter scum." Brejik says, "But I know who you are, your Asajj Ventress, Dooku's apprentice."

"Former apprentice, boy. He abandoned me, I have no connections with him other than my need for revenge."

"She's on our side Brejik." Kenobi says, "She won't be a problem."

"To answer your question, Master Bandura," Skywalker says, "Ventress will get us onboard Vos's ship with the Banshee."

"And what will we specifically do?" Bandura motions to him and his apprentices.

"If Admiral Yularen is right about an attack, then you will be on the planet's surface in case of one. Once we have Vos we will contact you for further instructions."

Kenobi says, "You will meet up with Moff Tanniel's 10th Sector Army on the surface. You can find them on the upper levels of the city beneath the Separatist fleet."

"Understood, we will be arriving on Tarris shortly."

The holotable turns off as the Liberator drops from hyperspace over Taris.

"Why didn't Master Kenobi give the cities name?" Naman asks.

"Because there is no longer a city there." Bandura answers before turning to Admiral Dekar, "Admiral, Take the fleet down over Taris surface, engage Admiral Enigma's fleet upon contact. We will depart for the city."

"Yes, General." Admiral Dekar complies.

Bandura and the Ulars move to the hangar where Krat awaits with a shuttle to take them down to the city.

As the Liberator's fleet descends on Taris, the Jedi's shuttle leaves the hangar, and down to the city. Brejik and Naman stand with Bandura in the cockpit to observe the planet. The planet is a mix of reds and browns, it looks as if someone tried to burn the whole planet off the face of the galaxy.

"Is there any life on Taris?" Brejik asks.

"Very little," Bandura grimly says, "not nearly as much as there once was."

"What happened?" Naman asks.

"War. Taris was once a beautiful planet, but thousands of years of conflict left its mark. Taris wasn't perfect though, prejudice, discrimination, and greed rein across the planet. Wealthy humans lived along the upper levels while aliens and off worlders were confined to the lower levels."

The shuttle descends over the vast city ruins, just ahead is Admiral Enigma's fleet. It hovers low over the city.

"Take the shuttle down closer to the city." Bandura orders the pilot, "Land at the first opportunity and shut off all power, we don't want their scanners to pick us up."

The pilot flies low over the city, deploys the landing gear, hoists the wings up, and lands on

a street between the remains of two skyscrapers. The shuttle's ramp lowers before all power is shut off. Brejik runs down the ramp and looks to the sky to see the dark silhouettes of the enemy fleet blocking the warm orange glow of the setting sun.

Sadike walks down the ramp to see the ruins of the city. Taris once beautiful architectural skyscrapers have been reduced to rubble, the few still standing ones are just empty shells. Overgrown weeds and trees wrap around the buildings, streets, sidewalks, and bridges. Sadike takes a few steps away from the shuttle and nearly trips over an ancient broken down protocol droid.

"What happened here?" Sadike asks aloud, "What happened to the buildings? The people?"

"The Sith." Bandura says.

"How?"

"A long time ago in the days of the Old Republic the galaxy was engulfed in the Jedi Civil War. The Sith Lord, Darth Malak, bombarded the entire planet to kill a Jedi named Bastila Shan and his former master, Darth Revan."

"Malak killed them?" Naman asks.

"No." Bandura continues, "Both Bastila and Revan escaped Taris and the Sith blockade alive, however everyone else wasn't so fortunate. Together, Bastila and Revan brought the end of the war, and Revan killed Malak."

Suddenly a shadow slowly covers the streets and skyscrapers, when the Ulars look overhead they see the Liberator moving into attack position. The Liberator engages Enigma's fleet, the cannons echo through the city.

Bandura activates his comlink.

"Skywalker," he says, "my ships have attacked Vos's fleet, you should be able to execute your mission."

"Will do Master Bandura," Skywalker says, "we'll let you know when we have Vos. Don't have too much fun down there."

"As to you Skywalker."

Bandura shuts off the comlink while the Banshee flies toward the capital ship's hangar.

Krat walks up to Bandura, "General, we should get moving to meet up with 10th Army."

"Right." Bandura says, "Let's move, and keep your eyes open for anything."

The Ulars walk beside Krat and Bandura as they explore the remnants of the upper levels.

(20 minutes later)

A clone captain escorted by four lieutenants run up to Bandura and solute.

"General." the captain says, "CT-2187 reporting."

"Captain," Bandura says, "do you have a nickname?"

"Uh, yes General. The boys in 10th Army call me Captain Pazaak."

"Good, I'll remember that more than your operating number."

Krat jokes, "Pazaak? You any good?"

"I got the name for a reason Commander….?"

"Krat."

"Commander Krat. Perhaps when we get a chance, we can play a round."

Bandura gets the conversation back on track as his patience dwindles. "Anyway. Captain

Pazaak, what is your status report of the area?"

Captain Pazaak points up a tower to on his right, "I got machine gunners from first and second platoon up in the north apartment building watching all directions." He points behind the Jedi to another nearby tower. "There's a squad of snipers in the west apartments. Then I got troops from all four platoons waiting, each with two men on guard every hour."

"And your base of operations?"

"In the cantina General." Pazaak points to the cantina off to his left.

"What about a fall back point?"

"There's a decommissioned military base not far from here in the event we get overrun, but

that won't happen General."

"Very well, continue as you were."

Captain Pazaak turns to the lieutenants and orders them to return to their platoons. Bandura and the Ulars walk with Krat to the cantina. Sadike stops suddenly when she notices an old T3 model astromech droid. She steps up to the old droid and easily detaches the head from the body.

"What are you doing?" Naman asks.

"I want to see if its memory bank is still functional."

Krat slaps the Pazaak table in frustration, nearly knocking off his and Pazaak's helmet.

"Ha!" Pazaak taunts, "Got you again."

"Another round." Krat says.

"I shoulda bet credits!"

On the other end of the cantina, Sadike sits at a table and works to access the T3's memory bank. Brejik watches her closely while Naman sits in the center of the dark room meditating. Sometimes the T3 will flicker and quickly die to Sadike crossing it's circuits. The droid sparks and shocks Sadike's fingers.

"Ugh." Sadike moans, "I just about got it. These droids are practically indestructible."

"I think Malak begs to differ." Brejik jokes.

Sadike glares at him.

Suddenly the droid sparks to life and hums. It's holoprojector activates, showing a large rough image throughout the room of what was once Taris. The buildings look brand new, people look happy, and protocol droids give assistance to people. However what sets the image off are the Sith Troopers in their shiny armor. A woman walks through Brejik as he stands up in the hologram.

"Wow," Brejik says, "everything looks so peaceful."

Naman looks up from his meditating, "The city looks a lot like Coruscant."

Suddenly the hologram gets darker as the sun is blocked out. Everyone in the image stops

and look up to the sky in horror. Suddenly, large caliber artillery rounds fall from the sky, exploding on impact as they hit buildings and streets. Citizens run in terror to Malak's bombardment. A large blast goes off near the droid and the image goes blank.

"That blast must have disrupted the droids functions." Sadike says.  
Brejik thinks, "Where did they all go? Where could they have ran?"

Naman shakes his head, "I don't know."

Bandura suddenly walks into the room, the look on his face tells the Ulars that what he is about to say is no good.

"Three droid patrols are approaching from the south." he says.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Bejik says.

"Normally no problem at all. But these patrols are accompanied with two tanks."

The Jedi accompanied by Krat and Pazaak run out of the cantina and quickly take cover behind the walkways barrier. They keep low as they look over the wall at the advancing patrols and two tanks behind them. The platform shakes with each droids footstep, and the grinding of the tanks can be heard.

"How the blazers did they get armor up here?" Pazaak asks.

"Why don't you go ask them yourself?" Krat jokes.

Naman looks up to where the machine guns are. "These apartments are very old." he says, "One good hit from those tanks and they could come crashing down."

"They may be old Commander," Pazaak says, "but their structure goes all the way down to the planet's lowest levels, the 'Undercity' as the locals call it. Plus these buildings have been here for thousands of years, they ain't going anywhere."

They duck their heads behind the barrier, keeping them from being seen.

"Captain Pazaak," Bandura says, "have your heavy guns aim for the center of the squads. Do you have any rocket launchers?"

"We do General. Third platoon has a squad."

"Move them under the the platform with orders to hit the platforms center mass on my command. We'll blow the platform and take care of those tanks. Leave one platoon here and move the rest off."

"Right away." Pazaak turns on his comlink, "Get those rocket launchers under the platform and prepare to destroy the walkway on my mark. All heavy guns aim center mass of the squads. Snipers take out any heavy units. First platoon stay on the platform and engage the enemy, second, third, and fourth platoon get off the platform and get to the fall back point until further orders."

10th Army follows as ordered, the machine guns open fire from the west tower as first platoon runs out of the tower, finds an area of cover, and fires down the platform at the droids. The advancing enemy returns fire. Krat and Pazaak kneel behind the barrier and fire onto the enemy while the Jedi step in the middle of the street and open their lightsabers, Brejik uses just one of his.

A droid commander opens up the hatch to one of the tanks torrents and overlooks the fight, "Kill the Jedi!" it yells before a clone sniper takes it out.

The destroyed commander droid falls back into the tank, a battle droid sergeant notices it's fallen commander. The sergeant looks through the tanks scanner and sees the clone snipers position

"Battery One," the droid says, "aim for the sniper's position in sector eleven. Battery Two destroy heavy guns position in sector two."

"Roger roger."

The tanks stop and position their cannons at the sniper's nest and machine gun tower. The tanks fire a single shot in sync. The shots hit the two towers causing them to explode and fall. The north tower crumbles as it falls in a cloud of dust and debris that blankets the battle, it falls parallel to the platform and on another walkway, the walkway is adjacent to the battle and miraculously doesn't collapse under the towers weight.

"Captain Pazaak!" Bandura yells, "Give the order to destroy the platform. Get all men off this platform!"

"Yes General." Pazaak turns on his comlink, "Rocket launchers get ready to blow the platform on my mark, then get to the fall back point. All other units off the platform!"

Brejik deflects a bolt and says, "Go! We'll cover you."

Krat and Pazaak join first platoon by deploying cables onto the adjacent platform and jump to it.

"Fire the rockets!" Bandura orders.

"But Sir," Pazaak yells, "you're still on the bridge!"

"Just do it Captain!"

"Fire rockets!" Pazaak orders through the comlink.

Third platoons rocket squad fires up at the platform, the rockets hit it's center mass. The blast shakes the platform before it starts to twist and fold beneath the unsupported weight. The platform now divided into two parts slowly starts to sag in the middle, sending battle droids and the tanks falling down into the crevasse.

"Time to go." Naman says.

The Jedi sprint up the platform until they are standing on the its rim, they jump to safety across the gorge, landing just above the clones cables.

"I forgot they could do that." Pazaak says to Krat.

The clones start to walk up the wall until they clear the barrier. One clone gets just about to the top of the barrier when his cable breaks sending him screaming down into the gorge. On instinct, Sadike runs up and leans over the side with her arm extended downward. She uses the Force to catch the trooper and bring him back over the top.

"Thank you commander." the trooper says.

Suddenly the walkway erupts with blaster fire. The men look down the platform to see another squad of battle droids and one tank moving towards them.

"Get to the fall back point!" Bandura orders.

"They're flanking us! Let's move!" Pazaak waves his arm towards the fallen tower.

The men swarm in front of the tower with the Jedi defending them.

"Get over the tower, we got you covered!" Bandura yells.

Krat and Pazaak help the men climb up the towers side as the Jedi counter the enemy's blasts. Once every trooper is over, Krat and Pazaak help each other over, the Jedi follow with two Force leaps.

"That building won't hold them off for long," Naman says.

"Right," Bandura agrees, "we must get to the military base, we will contact Skywalker and Kenobi from there."

"Close the blast doors." Krat says once everyone is in the base.

The blast doors of the old Sith military base slowly squeal shut. When closed, Krat shots the door's control panel.

"That should hold them for a while." he says putting his pistol away.

Bandura places his holopad on the bases control console. An image of Skywalker appears sitting on board the Banshee.

"Skywalker," Bandura says, "what is your status?"

"We have Vos," Skywalker answers, "Vos is not controlling the fleet, it's Dooku. Vos was Dooku's prisoner, a pawn to lure us into his trap. What's happening on the surface?"

"We were outflanked by tanks. We've taken shelter in a decommissioned Sith military base from the days of the Jedi Civil War."

"Send us your coordinates, we will pick you up."

"No, Dooku will trace your ship and send more droids to get Vos back as well as destroy you and us. Get Vos out of here, get him back to Coruscant and the Council."

"What about you?"

"We'll find a way back to our ship, don't worry about us."

"If you say so Master Bandura, good luck."

The hologram fades out and leaves Bandura standing behind the control console.

"Captain Pazaak," Bandura says, "is there any other way out of the base?"

"From the places we know of," Pazaak says, "we won't be able to get out without being exposed. But there are still places we do not know of."

Suddenly the blast door rings and a large dent becomes visible. The droids trank sits right outside, firing at the blast door.

"This blast door isn't going to hold for long." Krat says.

Another shot rings out and dust falls from the ceilings cracks.

"This _base_ isn't going to hold for long." a trooper says.

Naman notices a terminal linked into the control console. Naman comes to realize that the control console likely has a map of the complex in its database, that is if it still works.

"I have an idea," Naman says, "the control console likely has area schematics of the entire base. If we could just download them from the terminal then we will have a complete map of the complex. We could find an escape route."

Brejik steps up, "And how do you propose to do that? We need an astromech to access the terminal and if you haven't noticed we don't have one."

"This is a military base Brejik. There is likely to be one sitting around here somewhere." Naman turns to Sadike, "Sadike, you reactivated that T3 model back in the cantina. Could you do it again? Only activate the entire droid?"

Sadike thinks, "If we find one, I probably can. But it would take time and we don't even know if these T3 models will even have power still."

Another shot rings as Bandura says, "I don't see any other choice. Sadike give it your best, we'll try to find another way."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Naman says.

The Ulars run through the bases hallways checking every room they pass. They find what appears to be the medical bay, a broken down medical droid sits in the corner, but no astromechs. Brejik jump's back when he enters the armory and finds a TZ-27 annihilator droid. Naman finds three sentinel droids in the power station but no T3 unit.

"Let's see if we can find the supply room," Sadike says, "there's bound to be one in there."

Another shot from the tank echos through the hallways, more dust falls from the cracks in the ceiling. The hallway gets darker the further down the Ulars go, once Sadike can no longer see Naman in front of her, she pulls her flashlight out and shines it down the hall. Brejik's helmet has night vision installed, allowing him to not need a light. The hallway is illuminated bright green through his visor.

Brejik can see two doorways ahead. One at the end of the hallway and one to their right.

"Doorway to the right," Brejik says.

The Ulars move through the doorway and find themselves in the supply room. Sadike shines her light around the room and stops when it hits an astromech sitting in the corner.

"There's one," Sadike says.

Naman and Sadike hurry up to the droid while Brejik stays by the door.

Sadike opens its functions panel and analyzes the old droid.

"This T3 unit must have been shut off before the bombing." she says, "It miraculously has power still."

"Can you reboot it?" Naman asks.

"I think I can. It may take some time though."

The base shakes suddenly to another shot.

"Do it as fast as you can Sadike," Brejik says, "we don't have much time left."

Suddenly Brejik hears something, like a faint voice calling to him. The voice almost sounds as if it is saying "Jedi" and "come". To Brejik's curiosity, he steps out into the hallway, he looks down the way they came thinking it's one of the clones, but he sees no one.

The voice comes again, this time Brejik hears it behind him. Brejik turns around to see the dark room ahead of him. He walks towards it and hesitantly steps in. In the center of the room, Brejik finds a broken assault droid, the droid is damaged with cuts and blast marks. The damage tells that the droid was destroyed in combat. The voice calls again, but from another room just ahead.

Brejik walks into the next room and instantly feels the tension in it, he knows something bad once happened here. Lying off to the side of the room, Brejik sees a very old skeleton dressed in dark robes, by it's hand is a lightsaber.

"Brejik?" Sadike's voice can be heard behind Brejik.

Brejik uses the Force to grab the lightsaber, then he puts it behind him to keep it concealed.

"Coming." Brejik replies before leaving the room.

Brejik steps out into the hallway to find Naman and Sadike with the now activated T3 beside them. It beep's at Brejik when it sees him.

"Brejik," Sadike says, "this is T3-6. He's a little rough around the edges, but functional none of the less."

"Great," Brejik says, "can that rust bucket even get to the control room?"

T3-6 loudly beeps at Brejik, obviously offended by his remark.

The Ulars and T3-6 hurry back to the control room where the blast door looks to be just one shot away from going down.

"Hurry T3," Sadike says, "download base schematics from the control console."

"Beep-whoop!" T3 complies as he accesses the terminal.

"I see you found a friend." Bandura says.

" _CLANG!_ " the upper corner of the blast door breaks.

The clones step back from the door with their blasters at the ready.

T3 turns his head and activates his holoprojector showing a map of the base.

"Good T3!" Sadike says, "Now show us all the exit points."

T3 complies and illuminates four exit points on the map, one being the main door in the control room.

"Bah!" Pazaak says, "All those exits are useless, we will be exposed and with that tank we won't stand a chance."

Bandura kneels down to T3, "Perhaps if we go down." he says.

"Sir?" Krat asks.

"We go down, the sewers." Bandura says, "T3, show all sewer access points."

T3 beeps and shows fifteen different access points. The closest point being hatch nine next to the armory.

"There," Brejik says, "we passed that hatch during our search for T3."

"That will do," Bandura says, "Brejik guide us to-"

Bandura is interpreted as another shot breaks the top of the blast door.

"One more shot like that and were done for!" a clone yells.

"Right." Bandura says, "Brejik get us to the sewer point. Everyone move were leaving!"

Brejik takes off down the hallway towards the armory with everyone in tow. T3 lets go of the terminal and follows. The men reach the sewer entrance right when the sound of the blast door falling to the ground is heard throughout the base.

"T3," Naman says, "open the sewer door and activate any available droid security units, that should hold them off for a while."

"Bleep-blop-whoop." T3 hooks onto a terminal next to the sewer.

The sewer door slowly opens as T3 activates the sentinel droids and as many assault droids as he can.

Once the hatch is open, the clones jump into the dark pipes, the Ulars and T3 jump in after them. Bandura hears the sentinel droids approaching, he quickly jumps into the sewer and uses the force to close the hatch before the security droids see them.

"Now what?" Pazaak asks, "We don't even know where we're going."

"Would you rather be up there?" Krat asks sarcastically.

Bandura faces Pazaak, "Captain?" he says, "Do you know where these sewers lead?"

"Other than anywhere around the city? They keep going down until they reach the Undercity."

"There are people in the Undercity are there?"

"Yes general. Though I don't think they are the sort you want to be around. Just a bunch of beggars and thieves."

"Nevertheless, there are still people. People who likely know a way out. We will follow the sewers until we reach the Undercity."

Bandura starts walking down the pipe, T3 hurries up beside him and shines his light ahead. The clones and Ulars follow close behind.

Meanwhile on the capitalship of the Separatist fleet, Count Dooku meditates in front of a panoramic window overlooking the battle between him and the Republic fleet. The chamber door opens and a tactical droid walks in.

"My Lord," it says, "the ground forces have made contact with enemy troops and the Jedi. The enemy was lost in the pursuit. Shall a search team be in order?"

Dooku opens his eyes but doesn't face the droid, "No. Return all ground forces and pull the fleet from the battle."

"My Lord? Won't the Republic fleet follow us?"

"They wouldn't dare leave the Jedi on Taris. Our fleet will make it's escape while the Republic is distracted trying to rescue its precious Jedi."

"Yes, My Lord."

The tactical droid leaves Dooku to relay the Sith's orders.

The Jedi lead the way through the sewers, T3 at the front as he illuminates the tunnel. Tenth Army walks behind them with weapons ready for whatever unknown may lurk beneath Taris.

Brejik walks up to Sadike, "T3 a member of the team now?" he asks, "A little old don't you think?"

"He certainly isn't a new R2 unit," Sadike says, "but he works all the same. Besides, I could use a project to work on."

T3 beeps as if in agreement with Sadike. Naman walks next to Bandura who is beside T3.

"Master?" Naman asks, "How is it you know so much about Taris?"

"As a Jedi, one must know all the galaxy's history," he says, "the good and the bad. However, I know more about this particular planet because Taris was my home before I joined the Order."

"You lived here?"

"In the Undercity, yes. I never saw the upper city until I was taken away by scavengers. However without them, the Jedi would have never found me and I the Order. I'd heard of the Jedi, but never thought I'd ever see one. They rescued me and I was brought into the Order."

"Why did you ask if there were people still in the Undercity?"

"I always hoped that the people of Taris would find a way to leave this planet. I suppose I was fortunate to be captured, it got me off Taris. That's enough said though, let's focus on the mission ahead, maybe the Undercity has improved in the last forty five years."

T3 stops and turns his head to the right, the light showing an iron door that leads outside of the sewer.

"That door must lead to the Undercity," Pazaak says, "I'll open it. But be warned, you may not like what you see on the other side."

Pazaak moves up to the door and opens it, it opens with a screech.

One by one, everyone steps out of the sewers and onto the rough grey turf of the Undercity. There is no sky, the skylight is blocked by the bases of the towering skyscrapers above, leaving the Undercity dark. The faint light from power generators the buildings once relied on is gone, leaving the only light coming from fires set in front of the vast settlements that lay ahead. The Undercity is quiet, eerie, and sad. The men walk ahead towards the settlement, the ground crunches with each step.

As they get closer, they see the people of the settlement. The young, hide in fear of the mysterious strangers, they hide in their huts and converted shipping containers while the elders watch them approach. The people are dressed in rags, they clearly do not have much food, and all are dirty.

"Long ago Taris was divided into three levels," Bandura says, "The upper level or the upper city was where the wealthy humans lived. The lower city below them held the aliens and foreigners. Then under them all was the Undercity, where the Outcasts lived. Now, everyone lives down here."

A very old man walks in front of the strange visitors.

"Who are you?" he faintly says, "What do you want? Why would you ever come here?"

Everyone stops as Bandura approaches the man, "My name is Orb Bandura, we are members of the Republic, Jedi and clones. We were ambushed by the Separatist army in the upper city, we came down here seeking refugee."

"Refugee?!" the old man sounds almost insulted, "You think this is a place of refuge? A haven? No, Jedi, this is no sanctuary."

"I know, I once lived here as a child. As I feared, nothing has changed. What is your name friend?"

"Rashal. The oldest man here!" Rashal laughs, "I am pretty much the village elder here, most people come to me for advice or hope. But you Jedi, and your Republic, are no friends to my people."

"And how so Rashal?"

"You fight in your war, but turn a blind eye on the people you supposedly protect. Our scouts have seen your army, you take land from Taris to build your base and give nothing in return. My people are starving, Jedi, it is difficult to scrounge for food here. Many have died of starvation, even….the children." Rashal gets choked up to the thought. "Oh, Tiela….My poor daughter….died too of starvation."

A tear falls from Bandura's cheek. Behind his helmet, Brejik hides his own tears.

Bandura bows his head, "My most sincere apologies Rashal. It is intolerable for the Republic to simply do nothing for Taris. It is not my place to decide what is to be done for Taris or your people. But I cannot, and I refuse, to ignore the suffering of my home planet. I will share what I have learned with the Senate, I am sure once they know of what is happening here, help will soon come."

"Then can the Republic, can you, be trusted?"

"I swear on the Order, and on my mother, you will be helped."

"Then how can we help, Orb Bandura?"

"We need someone who can guide us back to the upper city."

"Very well, I will summon Juhar, he know's the entire sewer network."

Rashal hobbles off to get Juhar, the groups guide out of the Undercity.

Out of the corner of Brejik's eye he can see someone approaching him. When he turns his head he see's a little girl stumble away from him upon seeing his helmet. Brejik, realizing her fear, takes it off to show his face. The girl now able to see his face walks hesitantly back to Brejik.

Brejik reaches behind him and pulls out a supplement bar, he holds it in his hand out to the girl. The girl reaches out and quickly takes the bar fearing Brejik would take it back. She breaks the bar in half, puts one half in her pocket, and devours the other.

"Ah, poor kid." Krat says.

The girl walks more trustingly back up to Brejik and hugs him. Brejik hugs her close, when he looks over her shoulder he sees multiple children of the settlement approaching them.

"Captain Pazaak," Naman says, "will your men be needing your supplement bars?"

"No commander, no we will not." Pazaak says as he takes out his bar.

The children get closer as the clones start handing out their bars to them. They gratefully take the bars with their frail hands.

Rashal returns with the young Juhar at his side, as they approach Bandura, he smiles to the sight of the children and the troopers.

"This is Juhar," Rashal introduces him, "he has agreed to help you return to the upper levels."

"I know a quick way there," Juhar says, "I can even guide you back to your ship if you give me an idea of where you landed."

"That would be much appreciated, Juhar," Bandura says, "we are ready to leave whenever you are."

"I am ready."

"Farewell, Orb Bandura," Rashal says, "and thank you for listening. We look forward to seeing you live by your promise."

"And I will."

"They will all die!" someone laughs as Brejik wakes up startled.

Brejik quickly sits up in his bunk remembering he is on the Liberator. Brejik rubs the sleep from his eyes as he breathes heavily, he can still hear the sinister laugh in his dream.

A knock is heard at his door.

"Enter." Brejik says.

The door slides open to Bandura on the other side. "May I come in?" Bandura asks.

"Of course Master." Brejik grants.

Brejik begins to stand up but Bandura insists that he sit down as he sits beside him.

"I sense something troubles you Brejik." he says, "Nightmares again?"

Brejik nods, "It's been the same thing the last three nights. Pain, suffering, death. In them I feel the people I hold close are being harmed and no matter how much I try to help, I'm being pulled away, farther from them. I try to break the grasp of whatever is holding me back, but I can't."

"Nightmares come and pass." Bandura assures.

"But they don't feel like nightmares, they feel all too real."

"The Force works in ways we cannot comprehend, Brejik. It's the Darkside you dream, it's the Darkside testing your strength. It wants you to react, it wants you to act out of emotion. What's keeping you from doing so is your resiliency, it is your loyalty to the Light."

"What should I do? How can I prevent these nightmares?"

"Keep your will strong, Brejik. Remember the Jedi ways and you will overcome your nightmares of temptation."

"Understood Master."

Bandura stands up and walks to the door, "Now excuse me. I must return to my duties. Meditate on the issue, Brejik, and perhaps you will find further answers."

The door to Brejik's quarters shut behind Bandura.

A hologram of Mace Windu sit's in the middle of Bandura's quarters. Bandura paces back and forth in front of the image.

"His visions are becoming more violent, and frequent." Bandura says.

"Do you feel they are seducing him to the Darkside?" Windu asks.

"He said this was the third time he has had the same dream. By the way he describes them, I fear they are. There is a dark aura around him, it's faint, but I notice it everytime I see him."

"Is he unfit to continue as your apprentice?"

Bandura abruptly stops pacing, "You want to expel him from the Order."

"We can't risk him getting any stronger in the Force if there is a chance of him turning."

"You can't just expel him. He has to face the Court, and on what charges?"

"For suspected treason."

"Suspected treason? For having nightmares? No, Mace, I will not allow Brejik to be removed from the Order for a false and ridiculous misdemeanor. There is good him, he is not evil."

Bandura turns his back on Windu.

"He has compassion towards his siblings, does he?" Windu asks.

"They're the last of his family," Bandura says, "of course he has feelings towards them."

"That emotion can cloud his judgement. If something unfortunate were to happen to his brother and sister, it may be what sends him down a darker path. The Council will allow you to continue his training, however if he breaks the Jedi Code, you understand you must bring him to stand trial."

Bandura sighs, "Understood, Master."

The hologram of Windu vanishes and the room goes dark without the holograms blue glow.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

(2 months later)

Mygeeto has been a highly contested planet throughout the Clone Wars, next to Felucia and Ryloth. Mygeeto has been in and out of occupation, it has been Republican, Separatists, and back to Republic. The battle scars of the Clone Wars seen in every street, it's not uncommon to find the body of a trooper or battle droid submerged in snow. Bandura's army has been assigned to guard Mygeeto until the next cycle.

The Liberator looms over the city, the LAATs and shuttles rest on the cities platforms, AT-TE walkers can be found on almost every street, and troopers equipped in winter gear patrol the streets and occupy the buildings. Most buildings are empty as most of Mygeeto civilians fled the planet after the first battle. However, a civilian can sometimes be seen wandering the streets of what was once their home.

Brejik walks alongside Krat and his patrol to the southern quadrant of the city. They walk across the the long bridge that connects the northern sector to the southern. Remains of walkers, Separatists tanks, and battle droids litter the bridge.

"Do you ever think of home?" Brejik asks Krat.

"Ever since I left," Krat answers, "I miss Tera and Malina terribly, but I have to put that aside in combat."

"I'm sorry, Krat."

"For what?"  
"If we hadn't have been hunted for, you wouldn't have had to come back to the war."

"Don't worry about it. We did what was right, I know you would have done the same for us. I regret nothing with my decision to contact the Jedi Order, I am a trooper I was made for war."

Suddenly the bright glow of several falling objects breaks through the grey overcast clouds over the northern and southern cities. One falls in the direction of Krat's patrol.

"Incoming!" Krat yells, "Take cover!"

The patrol scatters and dodges behind cover of the destroyed vehicles. The falling object hits the bridge and skids down towards the southern sector until is screeches to a halt.

"What was that?" Brejik says.

Krat opens his comlink, "Command, what is the status of the unidentified falling objects?"

"Commander, no life forms or electric pulses were detected. May have just been a meteor shower." command center says through the comlink.

"Alert all ground units to inspect the impact sites, proceed with caution."

"Yes, Commander."

Krat and Brejik step out from behind the destroyed walker.

"Let's take a closer look," Krat says, "keep weapons at the ready."

The patrol moves across the bridge until the object emerges from out of the thick winter fog. Brejik takes a closer look at the object through his helmets optics. Through his helmet, he can see the faint shimmer of a steel body and hatch.

"That's no meteor," Brejik says, "it's a pod."

"What's your call Brejk?" Krat asks.

"Let's open it up."

"Right. Cover us while we move." Krat tells his men.

The clones step ahead of Krat and Brejik, kneel, and aim their blasters at the pod.

Krat and Brejik carefully approach the pod. Brejik takes out his lightsaber and has it ready, Krat aims his pistols down range. Once up to the pod, they notice the pod doesn't have an access lever on the hatch.

"The hatch can only be opened from the inside." Krat says.

"No matter." Brejik says opening his lightsaber, "Get ready."

Brejik shoves the blade into the pod and cuts a hole, he uses the force to pull out the cut out disc. Once open, Krat jumps in and aims his pistols into the pod. He see's the inside is full of deactivated battle droids.

"Battle droids." Krat says then noticing their receptor antennas, "These droids are remote activated."

"An invasion?" Brejik asks though he already knows the answer.

"Seems so."

"Then who has the droids controls?"

"Don't know, but we better alert the others."

Krat turns on his comlink, "All units. The meteors are pods full of battle droids, destroy them immediately!"

Krat turns off the comlink and pulls out a grenade, "These droids at least ain't going anywhere." He activates the grenade and tosses it into the pod.

Krat and Brejik run back to the patrol when the sound of blaster fire and explosions can be heard in both the north and south cities.

"That's not good." Brejik says as he turns on his colink, "Master? Do you read me?"

"Brejik," Bandura's voice can be heard.

"Master, the droids their-"

"I know, get back to the control center now."

"Yes Master, on our way." Brejik turns off his comlink and faces the patrol, "Let's move!"

The patrol runs back towards the northern city and to the control center. The patrol gets down the bridge when a patrol of battle droids moves to guard the entrance of the city.

"I got this," Brejik says.

Brejik runs ahead and opens his lightsabers. He launches himself off a broken speeder and into the air, he lands on one droid and slices through two nearby. He deflects a blast back at one droid, destroying it. Then uses the Force to throw the last droid off the bridge and down into the abyss below.

"Come on!" Brejik yells back at the patrol.

The patrol moves down the street with Brejik in the lead as he slices through two patrols of droids. They reach the street corner where the makeshift control center is found inside an abandoned apartment complex. An AT-TE walker sits outside firing rounds down the street at the advancing droid army. Clone troopers surround the walker and take cover behind barriers, all firing down at the advancing army. Brejik's patrol moves behind the walker and into the control center where they find Bandura, Naman, and Sadike waiting around a holotable.

The holotable is projecting a map of the northern and southern cities with markers of where the pods landed, the table also shows troop movement.

"Good," Sadike says, "you made it back."

"We ran into a few patrols," Brejik boasts, "nothing we couldn't handle though."

"Hopefully you can handle a lot more," Bandura says, "because the entire droid army has invaded Mygeeto."

"General," an officer says looking at a projector screen, "vulture droid bombers and escorts incoming. Their trajectory is for the landing platforms."

"Their going to hit the shuttles. Get all ships off the platforms!"

The officer contacts the landing platforms, "All aircraft type units off the platforms, enemy airstrike inbound!"

The ships on the landing platforms quickly start their engines and pull away right as the vulture droids make their sweep. The droids fly low and bomb the platforms, ships are blown apart from the impact and knocked off the platform. LAAT type craft try to fly off but are quickly shot down by the vulture escorts.

"We've lost all ships on the platforms." the officer says.

"They're trying to cut off our escape." Bandura says, "Send a message to the Liberator requesting an evacuation protocol on my signal. Get it out before they jam all communications between us and the Liberator."

"Yes sir!"

"What are we going to do?" Naman asks.

"We're going to push the droids off Mygeeto, and if we can't do that, then we will hold them off until we can get an evac."

"What shall I do, General?" Krat asks.

Bandura observes the holotable. He notices a large number of droid units in the southern city with Republic troops within proximity of the bridge.

"Krat," Bandura says, "I'm going to have you and Sadike gather all troops in the southern sector and get across the bridge. Take a demolition crew to plant explosives on the bridge. While they arm the explosives, you and Sadike will lure the enemy onto the bridge. Once your men have cleared the blast zone, light em up."

"Yes General. I'll assemble the troops."

Krat and Sadike leave to execute Bandura's orders.

"Naman, Brejik," Bandura says, "you two are going to lead an attack on the western side of the city, prevent any attack from flanking us from behind. I'll lead the attack to the east."

"Yes Master," Naman says.

Naman and Brejik run out of the control center. Naman pulls Brejik to the side before he steps out into the street. Before Brejik can ask what he was doing, he looks down the street to see two droid gunships speeding towards them. The gunships fire down onto the front line and deploy rockets. One of the rockets hits the walker, destroying it in a ball of flames.

Naman turns on his comlink, "Army group B, rally to the control center."

A Separatist battleship hovers over the southern city, it is in a heavy skirmish with the Liberator. The enemy ship deploys tanks and Octuptarra droids. Droid gunships fly by overhead pelting the Republic lines. ARC 170 starfighters are deployed from the Liberator, the starfighters task is to take out the Octuptarra droids and tanks, but are occupied with trying to fight off the vulture droids.

The droid gunships make another pass overhead, bombarding the lines on Brejik and Naman's front. An Octuptarra droid stands down the street behind the company of battle droids.

Naman and Brejik take cover behind a barrier.

"We need to take out their heavy armor." Naman says.

"I'll take out the gunships, you take care of the Octuptarra." Brejik says.

"Got it, those gunships should be making another pass soon, you better find some high ground and get ready. I'll aim for Octuptarra."

Brejik Force jumps onto the first tear of the building above, he then jumps across the street and lands on the fourth tier of the next building. Brejik moves close into the buildings side to hide himself in the shadows, there he waits for the gunships to pass again.

Below, Naman runs into the droid army deflecting blasts and clearing a path to the Octuptarra. The clones follow behind Naman, blasting any droid in their sites. Naman lunges underneath the towering Octuptarra, he swings his lightsaber at one of its hind legs forcing the droid to fall backwards. Naman Force jumps to launch himself off the first tier of a building and onto the droids massive head. He swings his lightsaber at droids neck and severs it from the body. The head falls and crashes into the street.

Brejik see's the gunships have altered their course, instead of coming from the west they are coming the east, their trying to catch the clones in the open. The first gunship flies by Brejik, when the second one gets close Brejik jumps onto its top. Brejik opens his blades and slices from the rear of the droid to the front. The droids red eyes flicker off as sparks fly from its cuts, it starts to fall to the ground as Brejik jumps to the lead gunship. Brejik lands on the droid and runs to its front before shoving the blades into its functions drive.

The gunship, with Brejik on it, falls towards Naman and the clones. Naman instantly uses all his strength in the Force to stop the incoming ship.

"Get….off!" Naman groans to the weight of the droid.

Brejik shows off by flipping off the droid and landing in front of Naman. The clones run out from beneath the droid before Naman drops it.

Naman hunches over trying to catch his breath, "You….about, killed us."

"No, the gunship was about to kill you," Brejik says sarcastically, "I made sure that didn't happen."

"Reckless as usual." Naman says rising up.

"Now you're starting to sound like Bandura."

"You're implying you listen to our Master."

"You're right, I should just ignore you all the same."

Naman laughs as he turns on his comlink.

"Master, do you copy?" Naman says.

"I hear you," Bandura says, "what's going on with the west side?"

"We've taken out all the droids on our end, what are your orders?"

"We're in the city square, we could use some help."  
"Understood Master, we will be there shortly."

Sadike stands on the side of a capsized walker, she deflects enemy fire as the mass of droids approche them on the bridge. She deflects three bolts before jumping behind the walker and next to Krat.

"Their close enough," Sadike says, "blow the bridge."

Krat looks to the demolition crew beside them, "You heard her, light em up!"

The demolition crew's sergeant pulls out the detonator and hits the switch. The bridge erupts with explosions from the charges laid out across the bridge. Battle droids are destroyed into pieces and thrown off the bridge.

The demolition sergeant looks at Sadike and Krat, "Those were light explosives. They'll do plenty of damage to the droids but won't affect the bridges structure."

Sadike steps out from behind the walker and sees only a dense fog of smoke and snow covering the bridge. Suddenly, the sound of aircraft gets louder overhead. Sadike looks up behind her to see a Belbullab-22 starfighter approaching them followed by a gunship carrying B2 battle droids. The ships move into the fog and Sadike can see the glow of the engines slowly land on the bridge, when they shut off the dark silhouette of the starfighter can be seen.

The hatch of the ship opens and Sadike watches a figure steps onto the bridge. The metallic sound of it's every footstep is heard as it moves out of fog. The clones raise their weapons as Sadike has her lightsaber ready. The figure emerges and Sadike can see that it's General Grievous. The droid general laughs as he extends his arms and pulls out his blue and green lightsabers.

"You are all doomed!" Grievous taunts.

"Blast him!" Krat yells.

The clones open fire on Grevious. Grievous swings his blades and reflects every blast. The B2's come out from the fog and fire at the clones.

Sadike gets behind the walker and opens her comlink.

"Master, come in." she says.

No answer comes through the comlink, just static.

"Master, we're in trouble. Come in!"

Nothing but dead static.

Krat takes cover behind the walker, he leans up to its underside with his pistols raised.

"They must have jammed the comsystems." Sadike says, "I can't reach Bandura!"

Krat turns and fires three shots at point blank from behind the walker.

"Go!" Krat yells, "You're going to have to go on your own, find him, and give him

the message!"

"What about you?"

"We'll hold him off while you run."

"No! I can't leave you here!"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be right behind you. Now go, run!"

Sadike reluctantly runs towards the northern city to get Bandura the message. She wipes away tears that stream down her face, knowing that Krat and the clones have no chance against Grievous.

A trooper is wounded in the leg next to Krat, he falls beside him. Krat pulls the wounded trooper behind the walker before stepping out from behind cover and fires at the B2's. Krat destroys two B2's before one fires a rocket at his position, the blast sends men over the bridge and Krat's helmet is knocked off as he is flung into the bridges side.

Krat hits the bridges side hard enough for him to blackout for a few seconds before hazily coming to. Krat feels his leg is broken and blood trickles down the side of his face, he coughs up blood that falls onto his dirty armor. He looks up to see the B2's finding the wounded and executing them, the screams of their final moments echo in his ears.

A wounded trooper lies next to Krat, he groans in pain as he looks up to Krat.

"Commander," he mutters, "this looks to be it….ugh, it's been an honor serving with you, brother." The clone slowly rests on the street and dies.

"I'm right behind you, brother." Krat says.

Krat looks up to see Grievous approaching him. Krat hides his pistol under his broken leg.

Grievous steps up to Krat, wraps his cold metal fingers around Krat's neck, and lifts him into the air with one hand. Grievous pulls Krat close to his face, so close that Krat can feel Grievous's breath brush his face. Krat grabs Grievous arm that's strangling him with the opposite hand to the one holding the pistol.

"The Republic is finished clone." Grievous says, "I will find your precious Jedi and they will all die!"

A B2 walks up beside Grievous.

"You may have Mygeeto," Krat utters, "but you will not win the war!"

Krat pulls out his pistol and fires a single blast upwards. The bolt strikes the side of Grievous's face forcing him to drop Krat to the ground. The B2 fires two shots into Krat's chest, killing him.

Grievous groans as he pulls his hand away from his face. The blast left a dark scorch mark running up his face around his left eye. Grievous faces the B2.

"Find the rest of the Republic's army, take no prisoners. I will deal with Jedi myself."

Two AT-TE's sit in the city square, troopers get behind whatever cover they can find as battle droids move closer to the line. The walkers cannons fire in unison, their shots blast holes in the enemy lines. Bandura, Naman, and Brejik stand between the walkers and deflect enemy fire.

Sadike comes running from behind, "Master!" she yells.

Bandura and the Ular brothers look behind them to see Sadike, they move behind the walker for cover and wait for her. She runs up to them out of breath.

"B2's coming from the southern sector," she says, "General Grievous is leading them, he'll be here any minute."

Bandura looks over Sadike's shoulder as if Grievous was right behind her.

"Where's Krat?" Brejik asks.

Sadike shakes her head, "He stayed behind to hold them off, he told me to run. He's….He's." Sadike struggles to say he's dead.

"Gone." Naman finishes for her.

Sadike slowly nods.

Suddenly, the Separatist battleship above adjusts its fire from the Liberator to the Republics position on the surface.

"Incoming!" a trooper yells, "Take cover!"

The blasts hit the surface, smashing buildings, and sending chunks of the street into the sky. Bandura grabs the Ulars and get out from under the walker seconds before the battleships guns blow it up. The ships guns ceasefire and the droid army runs through the smoldering earth and settling dust. The cloud of smoke and dust glows bright red as the droids open fire onto the line.

The clones hurry back to their positions and return fire. A heavy trooper carrying a Z-6 steps onto the rubble of a destroyed building and shoots into the dark cloud, the droids hit by his rounds can be seen on impact.

"Come and take it Clankers!" the heavy trooper yells.

Bandura dodges a blast before facing the Ulars again.

"We need to evacuate," he says.

"What?" Brejik says, "Master, we can take back Mygeeto, Grievous is no-"

Bandura interrupts, "Grievous will slaughter what remains of our troops, and with that battleship, we will be dead before he even gets to us."

"But we can take him Master. It's four Jedi against him."

"You have never faced anything like Grievous. He is a monster, he has built his reputation on killing Jedi Knights. Three padawans and one Jedi Master are no match to him. No Brejik, we have to leave before he gets here."

Bandura runs to the still operating walker.

"Trooper!" he yells to the trooper on the cannon, "Send a flare up in the sky, aim the

cannon up high enough so that the Liberator will see it. We'll signal for the evacuation."

"Yes General!" the trooper obeys.

The cannon's barrel raises into the air and the flare round is loaded. The trooper takes the shot and the red ball of light sores into the sky.

On the Liberator, Admiral Dekar sees the flare fly above the cruisers bow.

"That's the signal," Dekar says.

Dekar turns on the Liberator's intercom, "All troop and armor shuttles deploy! Evacuate all personnel in the city!"

The hangar door opens and LAATs fly down the city. They fly over the battlefield, shooting rockets and lasers onto the enemy line. The AT-TE's troop transport doors open allowing men to quickly get in before the shuttle lifts the walker away. The shuttles briefly touch down one-by-one to pick up troops before heading back to the Liberator.

Out of instinct, the Jedi turn around to see General Grievous marching down the street towards them with his B2's behind him.

"We need to leave, now." Bandura says.

Bandura and the Ulars sprint for a landing LAAT, they jump over the rubble and into the shuttles bay.

"Get us out of here!" Bandura orders.

"Yes General." the pilot says.

The shuttle starts to pull away leaving the few troopers left on the ground waiting for the next shuttle. Suddenly one of the B2's launches a rocket at the Jedi's shuttle. The projectile explodes on the side of the shuttle, not enough to take the ship down, but violently shake it. The impact is so hard, Sadike and Naman fall out the shuttles doorway and to the street below.

"Brother! Sister!" Brejik yells as he desperately tries to grab their hands.

Sadike and Naman hit the the ground shaken but otherwise unharmed.

"Take the ship down!" Brejik yells.

"We can't Commander," the pilot says, "We've taken heavy damage, we have to go."

The LAAT pulls away leaving Naman and Sadike behind.

"Put the ship down!" Brejik orders.

Bandura grabs Brejik, "Brejik! We can't go back, I don't like the situation as much as you do, Naman and Sadike will be fine. They'll get on the next shuttle, everything is going to be fine Brejik."

Brejik forces Bandura to let go of him as he looks out the door back at his siblings. To his horror he watches another rocket strike the cockpit of the last shuttle, destroying it. Grievous approaches Naman and Sadike.

Bandura looks out the door and sees the wreckage, "Pilot!" he yells, "Take us back!"

"But sir! The engines won't-"

"Just do it!"

The shuttle turns around heading back to get Naman and Sadike.

Naman and Sadike open their lightsabers as Grievous approaches. Grievous admires Sadike's yellow blade.

"Your lightsabers will make an excellent addition to my collection." Grievous coughs.

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed." Naman says.

"No younglings, you will die."

Grievous extends his arms, takes out his lightsabers, and strikes a defensive pose.

Naman and Sadike charge Grievous. Sadike swings at Grievous's legs but is blocked by Grievous's left arms. Naman swings at his head, but Grievous dodges the blow with one of his right arms while swinging the other at Naman's side. Naman and Sadike jump back before Grievous lunges at them. Grievous kicks Naman in the chest sending him backwards, Sadike swings her blade from over her head, but Grievous blocks the attack before using an open hand to stab Sadike through her middle. Sadike's eyes go wide before she falls to the ground and dies.

"Sister! No!" Naman yells.

Naman quickly rises to his feet and attacks Grievous with all his strength and skill. Naman swings at Grievous's side, but the droid general is quick to dodge the blow and swing his blades across Naman's back. The wound forces Naman to fall to his hands and knees, he can feel the life draining from him. He reaches out and takes his sister's lifeless hand.

"Now Jedi, you die." Grievous says before shoving his blade through Naman's heart, killing him.

"No!" Brejik yells in agony, "Naman! Sadike! No!"

Brejik tries to jump from the shuttle but Bandura pulls him back in.

"Get us out of here, pilot." Bandura says through the shock of watching his apprentices die.

The shuttle lifts away back to the Liberator, Brejik desperately tries to escape Bandura's grip to go back for his siblings.

A hologram of Master Windu and Yoda is seen on the bridges holotable. Bandura discusses the outcome of Mygeeto while Brejik stands aside hiding his tears under his helmet.

"Unforntunate, the Padawans death is." Yoda says, "Terrible it is, to lose the last family young Brejik has."

"Grievous will not have Mygeeto for long," Windu says, "we will send Master Billaba and her apprentice Caleb Dume to apprehend Grievous."

"Though for now, rest," Yoda continues, "much to take in, Brejik has."

"Yes Master's." Bandura says.

The hologram fades away, leaving Bandura with his head hanging low over the holotable.

Bandura can feel Brejik's eyes staring at him.

"There was nothing we could have done." Bandura says, "Even if we did go down the first time, Grievous would have killed all of us."

Brejik takes a breath, "They're dead….we could have saved them, I could have saved them."

Bandura looks up, "A part of being a Jedi is to be able to accept fate."

"Fate? It's not 'fate' when what happened could have been prevented!" Brejik stops and thinks for a second, "Now it makes sense, the dreams, it wasn't the Light that was holding me back, it was you. You held me back, and because you did my brother and sister are dead."

"Be mindful of your dreams Brejik. The Council is concerned about your dreams." Bandura suddenly notices he revealed the secret.

Brejik takes his helmet off and walks up to the holotable, "The Council? What does the Council have to do with my dreams?"

Bandura sighs realizing he is caught, "The Council has had me monitor your dreams and report them. They are concerned your dreams may influence you to the Darkside, or give glimpses into the a darker future."

"You've been spying on me? How long? How long have you been spying on me?!"

"Since you were accepted into the Order. It was Krat's message from Mandalore that raised the Council's interests."

"So you, and the Order, don't trust me."

"We were only concerned for your safety, it was for the best."

"So you spied on me, because you don't trust I will remain loyal to the Order."

Brejik turns around and walks to the bridges door, furious with the information he just learned. Before he opens the door to leave, he looks over his shoulder at Bandura.

"They may not have meant much to you." Brejik says, "But they were my family, and now the only family I have left, is dead."

The bridge door opens and Brejik walks out to go to his quarters.

Admiral Dekar steps up to Bandura, "General, what are your orders?"  
"Set route to Coruscant," Bandura says, "I think it's time for Brejik to face the Order."

"It will take time General, the hyperdrive was damaged in the battle."

"Very well, get it repaired, the orders still stand."

"Yes, General."

Brejik cried himself to sleep. The dream of Grievous is gone, in fact Brejik can't dream at all, he can only hear voices around him. They cry words like "revenge", "betrayed", and "kill". Brejik snaps awake when he hears the name "Nurand".

Brejik sits up in his bunk and notices his room is faintly illuminated with a bright red glow. He looks down to see the source of the light seems to be coming from his drawer under his bunk. Brejik pulls the drawer open to find the Sith lightsaber he took on Taris, the red glow is beaming between the cracks of the hilt. He takes out the old weapon and takes it apart to find the glow coming from the blades red kyber crystal. Brejik hesitantly pulls the crystal out, a wave of force erupts in the room as Brejik rests it in the palm of his hand.

Bandura looks out the window of the bridge, thinking on his talk with Brejik. Suddenly he notices the hangar door slowly opening.

"Admiral." he gets Dekar, "Why are the hangar doors opening?"

Admiral Dekar is confused as he looks down at the opening doors before turning on the comlink to the hangar control tower.

"Hangar control, why are the doors opening?" he asks.

No answer is heard, just static.

"Hangar control, lieutenant, do you copy?"  
Still no answer.

"That's odd," Dekar says to Bandura, "there doesn't seem to be anyone at their post."

Bandura strokes his beard thinking, then his eyes go wide as he realizes why they must be opening. Bandura runs out of the Bridge and to the hangar control tower. He pushes through three troopers passing by before running into the control room to find the commanding officer and crew unconscious. He looks out the tower window and sees down the runway one of the hyperspace rings detach. Bandura runs down to the hanger to find a starfighter lifting away with T3 and Brejik inside. Brejik pays Bandura quick glance before pulling out of the hanger, attaches to the hyperspace ring, and jumps into hyperspace.

"General?" Dekar says through Bandura's comlink, "A starfighter just jumped to hyperspace, should we track it?"  
"No need Admiral," Bandura says, "I know where's he going. He's going to Mandalore."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Brejik touches his starfighter down on Mandalore's moon of Concordia. He lands in front of the Deathwatch settlement. Three Deathwatch warriors approach the starship with their blasters raised. The starships hatch opens and Brejik steps out, he walks towards the guards.

"Stop," a warrior says, "don't take another-"

Brejik uses the Force to strangle the warriors, lifting them off the ground. He strangles them until their necks break and he drops their lifeless bodies.

"Stay with the ship T3." Brejik says.

T3 beeps in response.

Brejik continues further into the settlement full of warriors with their guns aimed at him.

Two unmasked warriors walk out of the center shelter, Brejik can tell one of them is Yumar Nurand the other appears to be the leader.

"I am Pre Vizsla," the unknown warrior says, "leader of Deathwatch. What gives you the authority to walk onto my clan?"

"Where is Malina?" Bejik demands.

"Who?"

"The Twi'lek you kidnaped from Enceri three years ago."

"Oh, her." Vizsla turns to look inside the hutt, "Bring her out."

Two warriors walk out dragging Malina between them. They throw her onto the ground, she barely has the strength to pick herself up. She looks up to show her bruised face, her eyes go wide and her jaw drops when she sees Brejik.

"Brejik!" she desperately says.

Vizsla looks from looks from Malina to Brejik. "So your Brejik Ular, the last remaining blood of Wak Siev," he says, "Nurand has told me about you. Where are your brother and sister?"  
Brejik clenches his fist, "Dead. I have come to take my revenge on Nurand for killing my family, and to free Malina."

Vizsla thinks. "Very well." he says, "You will challenge Nurand in a duel, if you win, the girl will be set free. If you lose, you will watch her die before you yourself are executed."

"I accept the challenge."

Vizsla gives Nurand what appears to be a lightsaber as Nurand walks towards Brejik. Nurand opens its blade, Brejik is shocked to see the blade is thin and black, not like any blade he has seen before.

"Your move, Jedi." Nurand taunts.

Brejik takes out his lightsabers, and puts them together to form one double bladed lightsaber. Brejik's grip of the blades tighten as the anger within him grows and begs him to release it.

Nurand charges with a blow to the side, Brejik braces himself and counters the attack. Nurand pulls away and tries to strike the opposite side, but Brejik again counters the attack with the other blade. Brejik smashes the hilt of his lightsabers into Nurand's nose causing him to back up with his nose bleeding.

Brejik charges Nurand with the intent to stab him, however Nurand is quick to recover and dodges the attack. Nurand uses the Darksaber to push away Brejik's blade before kicking Brejik's leg out from under him causing him to fall backwards. While Brejik is on the ground, Nurand hoists his weapon over Brejik and brings it down on him, Brejik quickly rolls out of the blades path. Brejik jumps up and uses the Force to push Nurand back.

Nurand is thrown into the air and he recovers by activating his jet pack. Nurand flies back before activating his flamethrower, shooting flames at Brejik. Brejik releases his anger and creates a Force shield between him and the flames. Nurand kills the flames and is surprised to find his opponent unharmed. With the Darksaber in his right hand, he uses his left to pull out his Westar-34 blaster and fires down at Brejik. The first blast strikes across Brejik's helmet which shatters half the visor and leaves a scorch mark. Brejik quickly recovers and deflects the following blasts with his lightsabers.

Brejik deflects a bolt, sending it back at Nurand. The bolt hits him in his blaster hand, forcing him to drop the blaster. Brejik Force leaps into the air, over Nurand, and slices up his jet pack, causing the pack to go haywire. Brejik lands beneath Nurand while the pack sparks and glitches. One of the boosters explode, throwing Nurand to the ground. Once he hits the ground, Nurand quickly takes off the pack and throws it at Brejik. Brejik reacts by using the Force to propel the pack into the sky before it explodes.

Brejik charges Nurand, swinging his blade at his head. Nurand braces himself and counters the blow with the Darksaber. Brejik and Nurand fight at each other's blades. Brejik kicks Nurand in the chest sending him back far enough for Brejik to get his blade under his Nurands arm, he swings the blade up and cuts off his opponent's arm.

Nurand screams in pain before falling to the ground. With Nurand at his feet, Brejik brings the blade over his enemy and strikes it down through his back. Nurand goes limp and falls to the ground. With his enemy defeated, Brejik sheathes his blades and steps up to Vizsla, takes off his destroyed helmet, and drops it beside him.

"Your champion is defeated," Brejik says, "now free Malina."

The guards let go of Melina and she runs as fast as she can to embrace Brejik as she had three years prior.

"I knew you'd come back." Malina says with tears in her eyes.

"I made a promise." Brejik says before facing Vizsla, "Her mother, and Ornando the cantina owner in Kaldabe. Where are they?"

Vizsla smirks, "One isn't good enough for you? It will have to be. They were both killed trying to help her escape."

Malina buries her head into Brejik as she thinks of her mother.

"You will pay for that Vizsla." Brejik says, "Mark my words, you will pay."

Malina holds Brejik around his neck as he holds her around her waist.

"Please love," she says, "let's leave, we can be happy again together."

Suddenly, Nurand squirms behind them. With the last bit of life in him, he reaches for his pistol that sits not far from him. He takes it and slowly raises it up to fire one shot before he dies. The shot hits Malina square in the back. Malina gasps for air as her face expresses the pain.

"Malina?" Brejik says in shock, "Malina? No. No!"

"Brejik." She says quietly, "I'm alright….You came back for me, you set me free….I love, I love you, so much."

Brejik holds her in his arms as she slowly dies. Malina gently holds Brejik's cheek as Brejik kisses her goodbye. Malina's hand goes limp as she slumps back and dies.

Tears run down Brejik's face as he carries her body to his starship.

"You killed Nurand in cold blood," Vizsla says, "you are nothing like your father."

Brejik stops without looking back and says, "I am not my father."

Brejik takes Malina's body to back to Enceri, where he buries her under the silo he and Malina climbed when they first kissed. It was at that silo where Brejik holds the most fondest memory of her. Brejik sits beside her grave and overlooks Enceri with the sun setting behind it, the tents of the marketplace flap in the wind, with the sun's orange and red glow illuminating the city just as it had three years ago.

Brejik stands up and looks to Malina's grave, "Goodbye my love." he says before slowly walking back to his starfighter where T3 awaits.

Brejik prepares to connect with his hyperspace ring over Mandalore. Once connected, Brejik takes out the red kyber crystal and sets it onto the console, it shimmers bright red.

"I have nowhere to go," Brejik says staring at the crystal, "the Order will never accept me back after I took my revenge."

The crystal just continues to shimmer.

"Tell me! Please. What do I do? Where do I go?"

A faint voice is heard in Brejik's ear, "Korriban."

"Korriban?" Brejik asks, "There's nothing there. Just a bunch of tombs of the ancient Sith."

"Go." The voice insists.

"Alright….If that is my destiny."

Brejik sets the coordinates for Korriban, then jumps to hyperspace.

Brejik's starfighter comes out of hyperspace over the red, malevolent planet of Korriban.

T3 beeps to Brejik.

"No T3." Brejik says, "We're not going back to the Liberator, or Coruscant. There's something on this planet, it's calling to me."

Brejik brings the ship down over Korriban's surface, the surface is dry, rough, with rocky mountains and ridges. Brejik recognizes the planet to what he's seen in his visions. The crystal acts as Brejik's compass, it glows brighter the closer he gets to the Valley of the Dark Lords. Brejik pulls up on a large ridge ahead of him, the top is in the slump of a mountain saddle. In that slump sit complete and some ruins of towering statues of ancient Sith lords. Along the walls of the two mountains are facades that lead into the tombs of the galaxies Sith lords from long ago.

Brejik sets the starfighter down at the edge of the ridge and checks his scanners

for life forms.

"I'm not picking up any life forms on the scanners." Brejik says, "Begs the question, who or _what_ am I looking for?"

Bejik opens the hatch and steps out onto Korriban's dry earth. As soon as he takes three steps away from his ship he can sense the heavy dark aura that surrounds the valley. The valley is quiet, the only sound being his footsteps and the wind that blows down from the mountains. As the wind brushes Brejik's ears, he swears he can hear faint whispers of a conversation and howling, howling or moans in agony.

"Stay here T3." Brejik says.

Brejik walks towards the center of the valley and takes out the kyber crystal.

The crystal hovers from Brejik's palm and slowly moves away from him. Brejik follows it to a tomb's entrance, Brejik walks up the steps behind the a large statue and stands before a large door into the tomb.

Brejik can hear the crystal talking to him. It tells him that once he enters the tomb, there is no returning to the Light.

"What's in there? _Who_ is in there?" Brejik asks.

"Your final test. To prove yourself worthy of the Sith." the voice says.

Brejik uses the Force to open the door. The door drags open and lets out the cold, damp air inside. Brejik walks down the long corridor until it opens into a large, dark room. Four giant statues line the walls in uniform fashion, a neatly cut hole in the ceiling lets in the dim skylight, the light beams down onto a raised tomb in the center of the room.

Brejik steps up to the tomb and admires the ancient Sith writing engraved into the stone. At the base of the tomb, Brejik can vaguely read the name of the dead. He brushes away some dust to help make it out more.

"Tu-leck Hurd," Brejik tries to pronounce, "No, Tulak. Tulak Hord."

Suddenly black smoke spills from the seams of the tombs stone doors. Brejik steps back as a bright red light shines behind the slowly opening doors. A figure of a man appears and Brejik gets ready in case he must grab his weapons. The light dies down and Brejik can make out the figure more, he is wearing heavy Sith armor with a helmet that hides his face. Brejik can tell he is a spirit as the man is vaguely transparent.

"Who dare disturbs my slumber?" the ghost demands.

"My name is Brejik Ular. Who are you?" Brejik asks.

"I am Tulak Hord, Lord of Hate and Master of the Gathering Darkness. You, will answer to me. Why are you here, Jedi?"

"I am no Jedi. The Order betrayed me, tried to limit my power, they are weak."

"You seek the ways of the Sith. Is that why you came here? You are looking for a Master?"

"My destiny has brought me here. Will you show me the ways of the Darkside?"

The ghost hovers around Brejik as if scanning him before stopping in front of him again.

"You have much hate in your heart." Hord says. "You are strong in the Force, a powerful Sith you may be. But I will not teach you."

"What? Why?!" Brejik demands.

"Hold your tongue! Do not talk to me as such. I will not teach you for I feel your connection to the Light."

"There is no connection. I no longer have any ties with the Jedi Order."

"Even outside the Order, a part of you may still serve the Light. You must rid of that side of yourself, you must prove yourself worthy of my teachings."

"And how do I do that?"

"There is a Jedi here on Korriban, she has long been blocking fallen Jedi from entering the Valley of the Dark Lords to seek our teaching as you are. You can find her in the old Sith academy, bring me her lightsaber and you will prove your worth and loyalty to the Darkside."

Brejik thinks for a moment, "I will do as you say. I will return with the Jedi's lightsaber and prove my worth to you."

"If you fail, do not come back as it will be your demise."

Brejik walks away from the ghost to find the academy.

Bandura walks up to the Deathwatch settlement, the guards not once taking their aim off him. Bandura is cloaked in his robes, it hides his lightsaber at his side.

Pre Vizsla steps out to meet with the Jedi Master.

"Who are you old man?" Vizsla demands, "And why have you come to Deathwatch?"

"I am looking for someone, I believe he's been here." Bandura says, "I need you to tell me if he was here and if possible, where he went."

"And who are you to make such demands?"

Bandura moves his robes to reveal his lightsaber.

Vizsla takes notice, "Another one of you? You're the third Jedi to find us."  
"I'm not looking for any trouble. I intend to get information and leave you in peace, I have no quarrels with you or your clan."

"Then who is it you're looking for?"

"Another Jedi. He carries two lightsabers and wears Mandalorian armor."

"You're looking for Brejik Ular. Your his master aren't you? Well, you won't find him here. He was here, not sure where he went after. However, he killed my best warrior."

"He killed him in self defense?"

"Hardly. Yumar Nurand was unarmed, and Brejik stabbed him in the back. He killed an unarmed man in cold blood, a cowardly move."

Bandura thinks to himself for a minute before thanking Vizsla for the information and leaving in peace as he promised.

Brejik enters the old Sith academy. He passes through ancient training rooms and corridors of the academy, staying alert for the Jedi Tulak Hord spoke of. The academy is cold like the tombs, Brejik can hear whispers and moans in his ears as he did in the valley. The voices from the lost souls trapped in the academy's walls. Brejik walks down a hallway until it ends at a large room that is very similar to the tombs. Brejik can barely see anything in front of him, but he stops when he sees a woman kneeling in the center of the room, he gets closer to find that she is meditating.

Her braided blonde hair drops to her shoulders, her lean physique is dressed in the robes of the Jedi, and her lightsaber sits in front of her.

"You have come to kill me." she calmly says to the visitor.

"Tulak Hord sent me." Brejik says, "Once you are dead I will claim my rightful place as the apprentice to the Lord of Hate."

The woman just takes a deep breath, "What is your name."

"No need to know. You will be dead soon anyway."

"Then you will know the name of your victim. My name is Mira Toratale, and I have

made it my mission that as long as I live, I will lift the darkness from the hearts of fallen Jedi like yourself and guide them back to the Light."

"And you will fail me, my destiny lies in the Darkside of the Force."

Mira sighs, "Then I will make this as quick and painless as possible."

She uses the Force to take her lightsaber, then she jumps up and unleashes her green blade. She swings the blade and brings it down over Brejik. Brejik takes out his lightsabers and crosses them to counter her blow, their blades just inches from his face. Brejik forcefully pulls his blades apart making Toratale back up.

Brejik charges Mira with the tips of his lightsabers dragging in the stone floor. He sends sparks flying at his opponent, Mira uses her arm to block the sparks from hitting her face. Brejik jabs his blades at Mira, she flips over Brejik and swings her blade at Brejik's back. Her attack is countered by Brejik crossing his blades behind him. Brejik swings around and uses the Force to push Mira back.

"I know who you are." Brejik says, "Your Master is Orb Bandura, I know because he was my Master until he failed me. Soon he will be dead, and you will join him."

"Hate has consumed you," Mira says, "it's not Master Bandura's fault as it is your own."

Mira charges but Brejik uses the Force to stop her, raise her in the air and choke her. Brejik puts away one of his lightsabers and uses the Force to retrieve Mira's lightsaber that she dropped as she was raised from the ground.

Brejik scoules at Mira and says, "You are beaten, and now you will die."

"Go….ahead." Mira croaks, "Kill me….the choice you have made….will be your own self destruction."

Brejik yells as he throws his lightsaber at Mira. The blade strikes through her, killing her. Brejik drops her body and leaves the academy to return to Tulak Hord with the lightsaber of Mira Toratale.

"Good." Tulak Hord says, "You have completed your trial, you are worthy of my teachings. Your previous life is gone, Brejik Ular is dead, died with the Jedi you slay in the academy. For now on, you will be known as Darth….Titus."

Brejik kneels before the spirit and bows his head.

"Yes, Master." Darth Titus says.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

(2 weeks later)

Darth Titus uses to Force to harness the power of the red kyber crystal and mold it into his lightsabers crystals. His blades now glow the bright red of the Sith. Titus burned the Jedi robes of Brejik Ular and now wears a black cloak from the academy over his armor.

Titus puts his lightsabers together and opens the red blades before his Master.

"Your hatred gives you strength Titus," Hord says, "use it, attack me with it."

Tulak Hord unleashes his blade. His lightsaber just as faint and ghostly as it's wielder.

"Ahhh!" Titus screams as he charges Hord.

He swings his double bladed lightsaber in a frenzy, but the Sith Lord counters every attack. Hord uses the Force and throws Titus against the wall.

"Sloppy!" Hord taunts, "Let the Force guide your blade and let you strength come from your hate!"

Titus groans as he tries to pick himself back up.

"Get up." Hord demands, "You are vulnerable, you hesitate in a duel and you will die."

Titus tries to get up.

"Too slow!"

Hord zaps Titus with Force lightning. Titus screams in agony and feels his hate grow. Hord ceases torturing him, allowing Titus to get on his feet.

"Yes, good!" Hord says, "You feel your hate inside you. Use it against me!"

Titus charges again, but is thrown back with another round of Force lightning.

"You must anticipate your opponent's every move!"

Hord strikes more lightening at Titus, but Titus counters the bolts with his lightsaber, absorbing its power into the blade. Hord stops his attack and looks into Titus's glowing yellow eyes.

"I can feel your hate." Hord says, "Your hatred for me. For your former Master. Even, for yourself. Yes….You blame yourself for your brother and sister's death, you killed them, because you were too weak to save them."

Titus screams in pure hatred and charges Hord. He resists Hord's blow through the Force and feels the movement of his blades flow through him as he releases his anger. The Lord of Hate however is also a master of lightsaber dueling and counters every swing.

"Yes, good." Hord says, "Your skills are improving, we are finished now."

Titus waits for Hord to put away his lightsaber before his.

Hord steps up to Titus, "You see how you can harness your hate to better your skills in combat?"

"Yes, Master." Titus says.

"Now, you must use your hate and anger to use the Darkside of the Force."

"What is my training, Master?"

"Close your eyes."

Titus closes his eyes as Hord fills his mind with hate.

"Open them." Hord says.

Titus opens his eyes to find he no longer in the tomb of his Master, but in a house. Titus realizes that the house is Krat's home in Enceri.

"No!" Titus hears a scream behind him.

He turns around to see Malina being dragged out of the house by Yumar Nurand.

"Malina!" Titus yells.

Nurand grabs Malina by the back of her neck and picks her up.

"Brejik." Malina moans just seconds before Nurand strikes the Darksaber through her heart.

"No!" Titus yells.

Titus's anger fills him as he throws his hands out and strikes Nurand with Force lightning. Titus hits Nurand so hard, it drains his energy. Titus drops to his knees and takes deep breaths.

The room around him goes dark and voices echo around him.

" _No!"_ a voice yells in pain.

" _Execute Order 66."_ a sinister voice says.

" _Blast them!"_ says the familiar voice of a clone.

The sound of blasters and lightsabers can be heard.

" _Rise, Lord Vader."_ the sinister voice says.

The scene shifts to a metallic floor being faintly illuminated by white light panels built into the wall. Titus can tell he is no longer in Krat's house. Suddenly, the familiar sound of a lightsaber is heard as a red glow can be seen in front of him. Titus looks up to see the red blade just inches from his face. The blades wielder is dressed in black, a menacing black mask hides his face, and Titus can hear every breath he takes through it.

Titus rises to his feet, and summons the Force to attack him. However, the mysterious opponent resists his attacks and holds out his hand, he uses the Force to raise Titus from the floor, choking him.

"There can be, only one." the attacker says in a deep voice.

Titus closes his eyes thinking he is about to die, but when he opens them, he finds he is back in the tomb of Tulak Hord.

"What….What was that?" Titus asks as he crumples to the ground.

Hord stands before Titus, "The past. The distant and not so distant future."

"That thing, it was powerful in the Force, very strong in the Darkside."

"It was the future you saw."

Titus gets up, "Was that the one who will kill me?"

"That is for fate to decide, to prepare however, you must grow stronger and equip yourself in ways that will improve you."

"And how do I equip myself, Master?

"Go to Volik. There you will find the armor of Darth Nihilus. His mask and robes are highly sensitive to the Darkside of the Force, they grant those who wear them the ability to use the power the Lord of Hunger possessed. It's power comes at a price though, the Living Force is slowly drained from the wearer, leading them into self-destruction. However, you my apprentice, I feel are strong enough to handle its power."

Titus bows and kneels to his Master, "Yes, my Master. I will return once I have the Mask of Darth Nihilus."

Titus leaves with T3, who has been waiting by the tomb entrance, to travel to Volik in search for the armor of the Lord of Hunger.

Titus's starship flies over the temperate planet of Volik. Several species of birds fly around his ship while waterfalls bellow can be seen everywhere. Titus flies between two mountains and sees a landing platform for the abandoned Vacanda Leisure Colony that is built up along the side of a mountain. The starships landing gear deploys and gently sets down on the platform. He puts his black hood over his head before stepping out onto the platform.

"Stay with the ship T3." he says.

Titus walks towards the colony when a man approaches wearing rags.

"Welcome to Vacanda," he says, "I am Wayland Voss, how may I meet your acquaintance?"

"Let's skip the formalities." Titus says, "I am in search of something."

"Is that so? And what is it you are looking for?"

"An artifact dating back to the days of the Old Republic."

Voss thinks for a moment, "Well, the only thing that remains here from that era is a crashed freighter down the mountain."

"You know where to find the wreckage?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't dare try to go down the mountain, especially so close to nightfall."

Titus holds his hand out in front of Voss's face and Force persuades him, "You will take me to the wreck."  
"I will take you to the wreck." Voss says.

"Take me now."

Voss turns around and guides Titus into the once wealthy colony.

T3 waits for Titus to be out of sight before the old astromech activates the starfighters long range transmitter. T3 sends a message to Coruscant telling that Brejik is on Volik and giving the planet's coordinates in the hope that the message will be relayed to Orb Bandura.

The Liberator orbits Mandalore as Bandura continues to try and find his apprentice through meditation. Bandura meditates in his chamber when a knock is heard on his door.

"Enter." Bandura says.

The door opens to Admiral Dekar.

"General," Dekar says, "the Jedi Temple has sent a message from your astromech, T3, it tells where Brejik is, he's is on Volik."

Bandura opens his eyes, "Ready my ship."

Voss guides Titus through the colony streets, every now and then someone would pass them by, paying no attention to them.

"There are not many people here." Titus says.

"No." Voss agrees, "A long time ago this use to be a place of leisure for the galaxies wealthy, but it didn't take long before the economy crashed and the colony became abandoned. Now it's just a stop for smugglers and anyone running from something. Are you running away?"

"You could say that."

Two thugs, one a Rodian and the other a Trandoshan suddenly step out in front of Titus and Voss. The Trandoshan holds up a blaster rifle from his hip while his partner steps up to the two.

"There is a toll for off worlders." the Rodian says, "Fifty credits to pass."

"You don't look to be from here neither." Titus says.

"We were here first," the Trandoshan hisses, "and we say pay the toll!"

"There doesn't need to be any trouble," the Rodian prompts, "just pay the fee and you can be on your way."

Titus pushes through the thugs to get past them.

"That's fine." the Trandoshan groans, "It'll cost you extra."  
The reptile raises his blaster and aims it a Titus's back, ready to shot him down. Without facing his attacker, Titus uses to Force to lift the Trandoshan from off the ground as he chokes him to death. The Trandoshan struggles for a few seconds before going limp and Titus drops him.

The Rodian, now startled by his partner being slaughtered turns and runs away. He gets halfway down the street before Titus uses the Force to viciously pull him back and impale him with his lightsaber.

Titus gives a small glance to the two dead thugs at his feet before facing Voss who is a bit overwhelmed by what he just saw.

Titus Force persuades him, "Continue."

Voss straightens up and continues to guide Titus to the wreck.

Bandura spots his apprentices starfighter sitting on the platform to the colony. The Jedi guides his ship down and sets it next to the starfighter where T3 beeps in excitement to see him. Bandura gets out of his ship and approaches T3.

"Thank you T3 for the tip." he says, "Now, I need you to do a few things for me."  
The astromech beeps in compliance.

"Disable Brejik's hyperdrive and sabotage his thrusters, make it so if he does escape, he won't get far from Volik."

T3 beeps in agreement.

"Then get in my starfighter and await for any further orders. I'll find Brejik."

Bandura runs off towards the colony in search for his apprentice.

Titus and Voss stop at the top of a cliff that overlooks a large canyon. Below them, the wreckage of a Dynamic-class freighter rests surrounded by debris, however the body of the ship remains in tact. A large water stream snakes around the ship before the canyon ends at the mouth of a massive waterfall.

"There," Voss says, "I have lead you to your ship, I will be going now."  
Voss turns to walk away but Titus stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

"I may have some further use of you, Wayland." Titus says before throwing him over the ledge.

Voss screams in terror before Titus jumps from the ledge. Titus shoots pass Voss, who is still screaming, then uses the Force to braces his fall. Titus gets back on his feet before using the Force again to break Voss fall. He grabs Voss, then drops him just feet off the ground.

Voss picks himself up, "You're insane."

Titus pays no attention to Voss as approaches the wreck that is overgrown with vegetation from the centuries of exposure to the elements. Titus steps up to the ship, takes out his lightsaber, and cuts a hole into its side. The cut out falls backwards and crashes onto the ship's hallway.

Voss walks up behind Titus.

"Stay here, keep watch." Titus says, "Don't even think of running, or you'll be dead with the Rodian and Trandoshan."

"Understood." Voss says nervously.

Titus takes out his flashlight and shines it into the ship's dark interior. He steps inside to find

the ship rests at a slant as half of the vessel is submerged in the canyons soft soil. Titus walks down the hall until it opens up into what appears to be the main hold. He searches the rooms and passageways in search for Darth Nihlus armor or clues to finding it. He searches tirelessly in the ship's medical bay, storage and cargo rooms, and dormitories, but cannot find the armor.

Titus walks back into the main hold, aggravated by his lack of accomplishment.

"Augh!" Titus moans, "There is nothing here!"

Titus throws a chest across the room. It hits next to a doorway, a doorway Titus had not noticed before. He walks up the door and shines his light down the long hallway.

"The cockpit." he says to himself, "It has to be there."  
Titus walks down the hallway and as he thought, it leads into the cockpit. The window is slanted down into the earth, light from the outside can barely break through the clouded glass. Titus shines the light around the cockpit until he shines its beam on a dark cloth that is draped over the pilot's seat. Titus reaches out and grabs the cloth, he pulls it off the seat and finds it's a cloak. Underneath the cloak are robes that match it. Titus can feel the dark energy that pulses through its fabric.

"This is it." Titus says, "The robes of Darth Nihilus."

Titus hangs his cloak on the back of the copilot's seat while he puts his armor in it. He takes the robes and starts to slip them on. The jacket's fabric is light and falls to his feet, covering his legs, and a sash goes around his middle. The pants are tucked into Titus's boots and long gloves cover his hands.

Titus searches through his armor to add his own touch to his attire. He puts his shin guards on as well as his shoulder pads and utility belt. Finally, Titus takes the cloak and drapes it over his shoulders before putting the hood up.

Titus feels its power as if it burning through his skin and course through his veins. Titus closes his tinted gold eyes and when he opens them, they become bloodshot.

Titus takes a deep breath of great relief, "Yes. I can feel the power of the Lord of Hanger….But wait, the mask. Where is the mask?"

Titus searches the cockpit but can't find the mask.

"Where is it?!" Titus becomes frustrated.

"Uh, sir?!" Voss can be heard yelling through the ship.

"What!" Titus yells back.

"You have company!"

Titus hurries out of the cockpit and out of the ship to find Voss standing next to his former master. Titus takes a step towards them, but still keeps his distance. Voss can see the tension between Titus and Bandura, then quickly moves aside.

"Orb Bandura." Titus says, "I assume you have come for me."

"Stop this Brejik." Bandura says, "You're not evil, return to the light, you can still be saved."

"Saved? Funny, you didn't save my family, you just held me back and ran away from a fight like a coward, like you always have. You and the Jedi Order are no saviors."

"Brejik, your mind has become clouded by misjudgement. It is the Darkside that is controlling you, don't let it! Please, I beg you, come back to the Light my apprentice."

Titus clenches his fists, "Brejik Ular is dead, your apprentice is no more. Darth Titus, is who I am now, apprentice to the Lord of Hate. You my former master, will die with Brejik Ular."

Bandura sighs, "Very well, my apprentice is dead." Bandura opens his lightsaber and says, "Then I will do what I must."

Titus takes his blades, puts them together, and activates them. He pauses for a second before charging Bandura with a blow to the head. Bandura counters the attack as Titus swings the second half of his blade at Bandura's side. Bandura bends backwards dodging the swipe, he then uses the Force to throw Titus into the ship.

Titus recovers quickly to avoid the overhead blow Bandura brings down on him. Bandura's blade hits the ship's side, allowing Titus to kick the Jedi back. Bandura clenches his sternum as Titus takes a jab at him. Bandura smacks Titus blade out of its path. Bandura hits Titus across the face with his elbow.

Blood runs from Titus nose and the corner of his mouth. Titus's anger fills him, and he releases it by hitting Bandura with Force lightning. The hit sends Bandura flying backwards.

Titus, now feeling drained of energy, looks at Voss who is desperately trying to stay away from the fight. Titus uses the Force to throw Voss into the river that pushes him towards the giant waterfall.

"You have two choices, Bandura!" Titus yells, "Save him, or destroy me. You choose!"

Titus runs for the canyon wall and starts to jump along its rugged side to the top. Voss cries for help as he quickly approaches the waterfall and yells that he can't swim. Bandura quickly gets back on his feet and runs to the waterside. He uses the Force to grab Voss just seconds before he goes over the waterfall. He levitates Voss over the water and gently sets him down on the bank.

Bandura turns on his comlink, "T3. Locate my position through the comlink frequency and pick me up. Brej-" Bandura stops himself and sighs, "Titus got away, let him go, he won't get far."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Once Bandura gets his starfighter out of Volik's atmosphere, a hologram of Mace Windu appears on the the control panel.

"Master Windu," Bandura says, "I found Brejik on Volik, but I'm afraid he is already lost to the Darkside. Now there is just Darth Titus."

"Have you subdued him?" Windu asks.

"No, Master, he got away. However I did have my astromech sabotage his ship." Bandura looks out the cockpit to T3. "T3, track Titus's ship and patch his coordinates in."

T3 beeps as he turns on the computer screen for Bandura to see where his fallen apprentice went.

"I have it." Bandura says, "He crashed on a nearby mining planet called Don Har, it's not far, hardly a parsec away. The planet is one large spice mine, barren, practically inhospitable. The only life are the workers."

Windu strokes his chin, "Good. Return to Coruscant immediately, we'll deal with him on Don Har."

"With all do respect, I wish to handle Titus myself. I created that monster, and I will destroy it."

Windu thinks, "Don't let your feelings towards your former apprentice cloud your judgment, Bandura. We will send Skywalker to help, he will meet you on Don Har."

"That would be appreciated, Master."

The hologram shuts off as Bandura approaches the filthy green planet of Don Har. Storm clouds cover the planet with flashes of lightning.

Bandura flies low in order to see through the merck and smoldering ashes of the factories. He spots a platform to the largest of the factories, it has a long runway to the factory entrance and in front of the large door is Titus's wrecked ship. It's clear Titus had a rough landing, deep scratches on the platform lead to the ship, the windshield is shattered, and the wing is on fire.

Bandua lands his starfighter on the platform. He gets out and tells T3 to stay with the ship. Bandura walks down the runway to inspect the wreck, to his dismay, Titus is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the light of a G9 Rigger freighter shines through the fog onto Bandura. The ship lands next to Bandura's starfighter, once it lands Bandura can see it's Anakin Skywalker's ship the Twilight. The back doors open and Skywalker walks out followed by his apprentice Ahsoka Tano. The two walk up to Bandura.

"Master Skywalker," Bandura says, "thank you for agreeing to help me."

"Sounded like fun," Skywalker says, "besides how strong can he be?"

"You will be surprised." Bandura turns his attention to Ahsoka, "I wasn't aware your apprentice would be joining you."

Skywalker groans, "Neither did I."

Ashoka turns her head away from Skywalker as he stares her down.

"She hid on the Twilight." Anakin continues, "By the time I found her, we were halfway here."  
"Hmm." Bandura hums and says, "It's probably for the best she stays with the ship."

"Wait," Ahsoka protests, "Master Bandura, I've known Brejik for quite some time. I even helped train him in Jar'Kai. I can try to find the good in him, bring him back to the Light."

"That's very much appreciated of you Padawan. However, I'm afraid the Brejik Ular you knew once before is gone, there's only Darth Titus now, and he is very dangerous."

"I still want to help."

"Ahsoka." Anakin clenches his teeth.

Skywalker looks at Bandura, "I'm sorry Master, but she's not gonna take no for an answer."

"Alright." Bandura sighs, "But you must listen to your master and myself."

"Yes, Master."

The three Jedi walk up to the door. Bandura tries to open the door with the control panel, the door doesn't move.

"He must have slashed the controls." Bandura says.

"Not a problem." Skywalker says pulling out his lightsaber.

Skywalker cuts a hole in the door to allow them to enter. They step into the long dark corridor that breaks off into separate areas of the factory. The sound of machinery echos through the hallway. Bodies of dead workers litter the hall, each hacked to death by Titus.

"I knew you'd come." Titus's voice is heard, but is nowhere to be seen.

"Brejik," Ahsoka says, "this isn't you, come with us. What you are doing is wrong."

"No, Ahsoka, you are wrong to put your faith in the Order. The Jedi are no worse than the Sith, they will stab you in the back and take away everything you care about."

"Give up Titus!" Skywalker demands, "You are outmatched, trapped in here with three of us."

"Actually Skywalker, you three are trapped in here with me."

Titus jumps out from behind a column as he opens one of his lightsabers. He swings at Skywalker who is quick to block the attack. Titus backs up and counters a blow to the legs by Bandura. Ahsoka flips over Bandura and Skywalker to deliver an overhead blow to Titus. Titus dodges the attack as he jumps back, Ahsoka lands on her feet and charges him. She swings her blades at Titus's neck, Titus gets his second lightsaber and counters her blow. Titus pushes Ahsoka back in order for him to kick her leg out from under her, forcing her to fall. Titus brings his blades down on her, but Bandura stops him.

Ahsoka roles out of the way as Skywalker attacks Titus, now Titus is trying to hold off Skywalker and Bandura. Titus lets out a yell as he uses the Force to throw the Jedi Masters away. Skywalker and Bandura hit a pillar and fall to the ground. Titus sees the controls for the lights next to him, he slices through the wiring and one-by-one the lights above go black. Titus's red blades disappear with the lights.

"Keep your guard up." Bandura says, "Let the Force be your sight."

Skywalker closes his eyes, his senses become clear, and he opens his blade right when Titus tries to strike him down. Titus, realizing his attack failed, kicks Skywalker in the chest and runs back with his blades put away.

Suddenly the hallway is lit up in a strobe as Titus hits the Jedi with Force lightning. The Jedi scream in agony as they are knocked to the ground. Titus stops torturing them and runs out of the hallway and further into the factory.

The Jedi slowly stand back up, their muscles tense from the shock.

"You were right, Master Bandura." Ahsoka says, "Brejik truly is gone."

"Which is why we can't let that monster get away." Skywalker says.

"Hurry now." Bandura says, "He is losing energy, now is our chance to take him down."

The Jedi follow Titus into the factory. A long catwalk hangs over the factory floor which is practically masked by the smog of hot acid baths bellow. Conayerbelts carry rock from the spice mines to be smashed and dissolved in the acid baths.

Titus stops halfway down the catwalk before cutting the walk in two. The supports holding the Jedi's end of the catwalk break, forcing the walkway to fall.

"Grab the rail!" Bandura yells.

The Jedi grab the railing and hold on tight as the walk smashes into the side of the factory.

"Climb!" Skywalker yells.

The three climb up the rail like its a ladder. Bandura gets to the top first right as Titus uses the Force to crush the only beams supporting the walks weight, sending the walkway crashing down. Bandura uses the Force to pick Ahsoka and Skywalker up off the rail and set them down on a seperate catwalk beneath the one Titus is on.

Bandura jumps from the doorway ledge and onto Titus's walkway. When he hits the walk he opens his lightsaber and charges Titus. Titus looks over his shoulder at Bandura before he jumps up, spins around in midair, and uses one foot to repel himself at Bandura from off the railing. He opens his blades as he flips over Bandura and tries to slice them up his back, but Bandura is quick to dodge the blow and turn around to attack Titus.

Bandura swings so hard at Titus left hand blade, he is able to knock it out of his hand. The blade retracts as falls from Titus's hand and lands to the side. Titus, now reduced to one blade, attacks Bandura. He swings at his former Master's side but is blocked, Titus draws back and gives a fury of swings and jabs at Bandura. Bandura smashes his blade into Titus's, crossing the green and red blades together, both fighting each other's stance.

"You will fall, Bandura," Titus says, "you are growing weak, I can feel it."  
Bandura groans, "The Darkside is no more powerful than the Light, you are a fool for thinking otherwise, and a coward for running from who you once were."

Titus sinisterly grins and laughs, "Your apprentice, before Brejik Ular, Mira Toratale. You would be happy to hear you were wrong about her, she did not turn to the Darkside on Korriban. In fact she was so loyal to the Jedi Order, that she kept any fallen Jedi from turning to the Darkside. Saving them, as you would put it….Would you like to hear how I killed her and proved myself loyal to the Darkside?"

"She was noble, she died honorably. You, on the other hand, are a coward. Sadike and Naman would be very disappointed in you, they now truly have died in vain!"

Anger spreads across Titus's face as he uses the Force to retrieve his lost lightsaber. The lightsaber flies into Titus's left hand, he shoves it into Bandura's sternum and releases the blade. The red blade strikes through Bandura, Ahsoka and Skywalker jump onto the walkway to witness the Jedi Master being slaughtered.

"No!" Skywalker yells.

Titus gets up into Bandura's face and looks into his dying eyes.

"Your fate…." Bandura says, "Will come….As it is the fate, of all Sith."

Titus takes a breath and says, "It is the Jedi who will fall, it is their destiny, darkness is coming and a new rule will come to the galaxy."

Titus retracts his blades, Bandura falls to his knees, and onto his back. Titus looks down at his dying Master before jumping off the catwalk and onto the conveyor belt bellow, he runs against the belt and into a tunnel that goes deeper into the factory.

"I'll get him, Master!" Ahsoka says.

She jumps off the catwalk in pursuit of Titus.

"Padawan wait!" Bandura tries to call out.

"Ahsoka no!" Skywalker yells.

But it is too late, Ahsoka enters the tunnel and is not far behind Titus. Skywalker slams his fist down on the rail in frustration before turning his attention to Bandura. He runs up to him, kneels down to him, and holds his upper half up.

Bandura coughs, "Skywalker….You must stop Titus, save your apprentice….I created that monster, this is all-" he coughs up blood. "This is all, my fault."

Bandura goes limp in Skywalkers arms and the last bit of life fades from his eyes. Skywalker gently rests Bandura down, places his hands over each other and on top of his chest with his lightsaber underneath them, then closes his eyelids. Skywalker rises to his feet and goes after Ahsoka and Titus.

Ahsoka desperately tries to defend herself from Titus's attacks, while factory workers run from the duel. A long conveyor belt runs beside them carrying boulders of mined spice, huge hammers drop from above, cursing the rocks into rubble. The opposite side of the walk drops off where several feet below, rivers of acid flow into the next room's baths and operate the factory hydraulics.

Titus uses the Force to send rock from the conveyor belt flying at Ahsoka. The rocks impact puts Ahsoka off balance and she falls off the ledge, however she his able to grab the ledge and quickly pull herself back up. She is exhausted, but she doesn't take her eyes off her opponent.

"You are strong in the Force, Ahsoka." Titus says, "You are far stronger than the Jedi have limited you to be. Join me, be at my side as my apprentice, I can show you the the true power of the Force in ways you cannot imagine."

"Train me in the ways of the Darkside you mean." Ahsoka corrects, "Train me to harm others and be feared by the galaxy, no thanks."

"The Darkside's power is unlimited through your fear and hate. Yes, I sense much fear in you. Fear of failing your Master, fear of not being there for him."

"Lies! I am a Jedi, I know no fear, and I do not fear you."

"Then you will die, as all Jedi must!"

Titus uses the Force to raise her from off the ground as she gasps for air and claws at her throat. Suddenly Titus feels a wall of force hit and sends him flying back, he crashes to the ground as he releases his grasp on Ahsoka; she passes out as she collapses. Titus gets back on his feet and sees Skywalker standing over her.

"You will not touch her." Skywalker threats.

"A more formidable opponent." Titus says, "Attack me Skywalker, prove that you are the Jedi the Council praises you to be!"

Skywalker opens his lightsaber and charges Titus, he brings his blade down over his head. Titus opens his blades and counters the attack. Skywalker steps back as Titus puts his blades together and spins them. Skywalker swings at his opponents side and Titus counters the blow, Titus swings the back half of the blade around at Anakin's head. Skywalker bends back, dodging the blow.

Titus swirls the blades over his head and Skywalker moves back. Skywalker jumps off the conveyor belt and gets behind Titus, without looking, he swings his blade behind him in an attempt to strike Titus's back. Titus, however, notices the move and blocks it. Titus and Skywalker turn around to face each other.

"You are no match." Skywalker says, "You will die for what you did."

"And I suppose you will be my executioner?" Titus taunts, "That's not the way of the Jedi, Skywalker."

Titus tries to hit Anakin with Force Lightning, but the Jedi is able to absorb its power into his blade. Skywalker attacks Titus again and the two engage in fierce close combat. Their blades cross each other.

"It's over Skywalker!" Titus yells, "You underestimate the power of the Darkside!"

"No." Skywalker says, "You underestimate me."

Skywalker flips his blade behind Titus's and swings upward, slicing Titus's right arm off. Titus screams in pain as his arm and lightsabers fall from the ledge. Skywalker swipes his blade down across Titus's face, sending him stumbling towards the edge. Skywalker swings his blade at Titus's left leg and slices it off at the knee. Titus falls backwards off the ledge and grabs the edge with his good arm.

Titus looks up, revealing the long cauterized gash on his face, he sees Skywalker looking down at him.

"You wont kill me." Titus says, "The Jedi are too weak to take a defenseless life."

"I can't kill you." Skywalker says, "But I don't have to save you."

Titus's grip slips from the edge and he feels himself go light, like he did years ago at the silo on Enceri with Malina. Titus plummets into the burning acid river bellow and everything around him goes black.

Skywalker walks away from the ledge and over to Ahsoka, he bends down and shakes her.

"Snips?" he says, "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Ahsoka's eyes slowly open to see her Master.

"Anakin." she moans.

She sits up instantly as she thinks of Bandura, "Master Bandura, is he alright?"

Skywalker shakes his head, "He's gone."

"What about Brejik?"

Skywalker goes quiet for a moment.

"Titus fell off the ledge, we won't be seeing Darth Titus any time soon."

Ahsoka gets back on her feet, "Master, I still sensed the good in him, I don't think Brejik Ular is completely gone."

"Brejik was Titus's connection to the Light, he tried to hide him away so that all there would be is Darth Titus. There is always good in people Ahsoka, even in the worst of them, they just have to find it."

Ahsoka nods, "Yes, Master. I understand."

Anakin takes Ahsoka's shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of here. It would seem T3 is a new member to the Twilight crew."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

Everything is tinted in red, Titus can tell he is some kind of run down infirmary. He tries to move but finds he is restrained to a table. He looks down to see he has a prosthetic right arm and left leg. His robes are littered with scorch marks, some have been mended to.

"Vitals are stable." a medical droid says.

Two factory works, clearly the facilities doctors, step in from behind the operating table.

"Where am I?" Titus says noticing his deep voice.

"You are in the factories infirmary on Don Har. Our workers found you floating down the acid river, you were barely alive….We managed to repair your arm and leg, your eyesight was significantly damaged, without the built in optics you would be blind. The acid burned and eroded away at your lungs, the respirator will make it possible for you to breath, without it you will die."

Titus can feel the anger boiling inside him.

"Let me go." Titus orders.

The doctors nod to the medical droid, the droid releases the restraints. Titus steps down from the table and instantly falls to his knees. With his good hand, he runs it across his head to find it is wrapped in bloody bandages. He cracks the rock ground as he smashes his prosthetic hand down. Titus rises to his feet and covers his head with the robes tattered hood.

The second doctor steps up beside him, "Workers found this beside the river."

The doctor holds out Titus's lightsabers, they are still connected together. With his bionic arm, he takes the lightsaber and holds it out in front of him.

"Skywalker will pay for this." he swears, "As all Jedi will. The Sith will rise once again, and I will rule the galaxy as its Grand Master….Change is coming, I can feel it, a great disturbance in the Force. I must go into hiding, where I will train and prepare, when the time is right, nothing, not even Anakin Skywalker will stop me."


End file.
